Short Ficlet SasuSaku Family
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Bab XXXIII Kesempurnaan./Kesempurnaan itu hanya milik Tuhan. Manusia tidaklah sempurna, namun untuk mendapatkan kesempurnaan itu dengan bersama orang-orang terkasih dan kebahagiaan itu yang didapatkan./Tetaplah menjadi suami sekaligus ayah yang bijaksana dan hangat untuk anak-anak kita./ Specially for Sasuke Uchiha Birthday./
1. Chapter 1

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab I : Hujan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Review**_

* * *

.

.

.

Terpaan angin kencang dengan rintik-rintik air air bergema keras serta percikan kilatan petir menyambar membuat suasana desa salah satu dari lima aliansi agak mencekam. Apalagi himbauan Hokage ke enam untuk warganya tidak keluar rumah.

Tampak terdengar tangisan pilu diiringi badannya yang gemetaran melanda seorang bocah berumur lima tahun seraya menyembunyikan dirinya didalam selimut tebal. Suara kilatan cahaya menggelegar kencang membuat rasa takutnya semakin meningkat.

Dhuarr—

Mata _Onyx_ kecilnya membulat, dirinya langsung bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Aroma harum _Ocha_ hangat menusuk hidung pria berpangkat ketua anbu yang sibuk dengan beberapa gulungan-gulungan berserakan di meja tak jauh dari letak _Ocha_ miliknya.

"Minumlah selagi hangat, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

Wanita musim semi segera duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan suaminya. "Kira-kira Sei sudah tidur belum?"

"Sepertinya—"

"—_Tou san … Kaa san_."

Seketika dua iris mata keduanya kaget akan mendapati buah hati pertamanya dengan muka memerah menahan ketakutan di dalam dirinya tampak diam.

"Ada apa jagoan?" tanya Sasuke.

Tanpa aba-aba sang anak menerjang tubuh Sasuke hingga gulungan yang ia pegang terlepas dari tangannya.

"_Tou san_, aku takut—"

—Dhuarr…

"Hyaaa—" pekik bocah bermata kelam itu menenggelamkan kembali tubuhnya di pelukan ayahnya.

Sasuke—pria itu mengelus punggung Sei dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Apa yang membuatmu takut, Sei?"

"Su-suara petir itu … seperti mengejar Sei," jawab Sei panik.

Memang kondisi cuacanya buruk dengan suara memekikkan telinga. Dia dan Sakura bahkan tidak diperbolehkan keluar.

Dhuarr—

Lagi suara itu mengembalikan wajah Sei bersembunyi di tubuh Sasuke.

"Sei, ayolah. Itu hanya suara petir, kembalilah ke kamarmu," ucap sekaligus perintah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" seru Sakura. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati kilatan tajam iris Sakura, _"biarkan aku yang menanganinya_."

Tangan Sakura menepuk pundak Sei, "sayang kemarilah."

Kemudian Sei merespon ucapan Sakura dan segera berpindah ke tubuh ibunya. Sasuke yang tidak terima tapi tak digubris oleh istrinya, "Sakura…"

"Kau tidur bersama kami malam ini ok," seru Sakura.

"Sakura…" ucap memelas Sasuke kini terpotong karena Sakura memberi isyarat kepada suaminya untuk mengelus tubuh anak mereka yang agak gemetaran.

Dengan sentuhan hangat dari kedua orang tuanya, lama kelamaan Sei terlelap tidur yang kini dipangkuan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Sei tidur bersama kita, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menatap lembut Sei.

"Dia ketakutan dengan petir, Sasuke-_kun_. Biarkan malam ini saja tidur bersama kita."

Sasuke berkilah, "ta-tapi…"

"Kali ini saja, lagipula kalau kita biarkan—nanti kondisi psikis Sei terganggu."

"Sejak kapan istriku jadi dokter jiwa?"

Sakura mengerucut bibirnya sebal, "walau aku dokter umum. Setidaknya aku tahu tentang anak-anak."

"Hn."

Seraya mengelus rambut mencuat anaknya, "Sei bersyukur mendapat kehangatan dari kita."

Pria bermata kelam menautkan alisnya, "maksudmu?"

"Kehangatan keluarga didapatkan dari kebersamaan bersama orang tua … menghabiskan waktu bersama… semuanya," ucap Sakura tersenyum simpul.

Menghela napasnya sesaat dan merengkuh dua orang yang ia cintai, "setidaknya Sei lebih beruntung daripada kita."

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

_***Owari***_

_**Bab 1 End**_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Karyaku lagi dengan bertemakan Sasusaku Family, dibuat berbeda setiap bab-nya. Maaf ini agak mengecewakan, berkat _support_ dari Windy—saya berhasil menyelesaikan ini.

Palembang, 19 Oktober 2012

21.04 _p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab II : Cantik**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Review**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Keheningan melanda sepasang suami istri yang tengah menikmati kesejukan musim semi di balkon rumah mereka. Hanya suara cemplungan batu yang dilemparkan oleh salah satu dari mereka ke kolam kecil.

"Ehemm… Sasuke-_kun_," ucap pelan wanita beriris _Emerlad_ memecah kesunyian.

Pria berdarah Uchiha itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "Hn."

Seraya menggarukkan kepalanya, "cantik menurut Sasuke-_kun_ itu apa?" tanya Sakura.

Otak jenius ketua _anbu_ ini berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan istri tercintanya.

"Menurutku cantik itu indah." Jawaban super singkat keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Dokter cantik menggembungkan pipi dan mencubit lengan Sasuke, "jawaban macam apa itu?" geramnya.

"Aww—sakit." Ringis Sasuke mengelus pelan lengannya, "kan aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, Sakura-_hime_."

"Kalau aku sudah tua, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum geli, "tentu saja aku mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku, Sakura."

"Apakah kau masih menganggapku cantik jika aku sudah tua nanti?"

Seraya menghela napasnya pendek, "kau tetap wanita tercantik dalam hidupku," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tidak puas dengan jawaban suami tampannya, berulangkali dia mengajukan pertanyaan itu tapi juga dijawab yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Cantik itu bukan dari penampilan, Sakura. Tapi cara kamu bersikap… terutama—" Sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di dada istrinya, "—disini … hatimu. Kau sudah mengunci seluruh hatiku sampai aku tak bisa jauh darimu."

"H-heii, sekarang kau pintar menggombal, Sasuke-_kun_!" goda Sakura.

"Hn." Sejak aku melihat semua darimu," seringai Sasuke.

Seketika wajah Sakura merona, "jangan katakan itu lagi."

"Apa kita akan melakukannya lagi … _malam ini."_ Goda Sasuke.

Wanita beriris _Emerlad_ ini mengerucutkan bibirnya, "jangan berpikir kau mendapatkannya lagi, satu minggu cukup dua kali—tidak lebih."

Tak puas dengan melihat wajah ayu istrinya merona, Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura hingga mereka berhadapan sampai jarak diantara berdua sepuluh senti saja.

—Duk…

"Kalian berdua … jangan berbuat mesum didepan anak kecil," tegur Sei.

Seketika wajah mereka menjauh dan memalingkan muka karena malu dengan buah hati mereka berdua.

"_Kaa-san_…" panggil Sei.

Sakura menoleh dan menyuruh Sei untuk duduk diantara mereka berdua. "_Kaa-san_ mau tahu rahasia _tousan_ saat _kaa-san_ dirumah?"

Wanita itu melirik tajam Sasuke sesaat dan kembali menatap Sei.

"Saat _kaa-san_ pergi ke rumah sakit bersama bibi Ino. _Tousan_ terlihat bergumam aneh. Katanya … _sehari tanpamu seperti dua tahun dalam hidupku,Sakura_." Ucap Sei sambil menirukan gaya ayahnya dengan meletakkan dua tangannya di dagunya sambil menatap lurus apa yang dilihatnya.

"Satu lagi … _tousan_ pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu dari _kaa-san_," Sei mengacungkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura mendelik ke iris kelam Sasuke, "apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan, Sakura," seru Sasuke tak peduli.

"Oh ya, Sei. Cantik menurutmu apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sei menjawab dengan penuh semangat. " Cantik itu adalah _kaa-san_. _Kaa-san_ tidak tergantikan dan tidak ada duanya. _You are my everything_ … juga pantas saja kalau _tousan_ memuja _kaa-san_, hihihi…"

"Hmm—lanjutkan Sei," ucap Sakura.

"Saat paman _Kazekage_ kebetulan pulang bareng sama _kaa-san_ … dan _kaa-san_ masuk ke rumah. _Tousan_ menemuinya dan langsung bilang sama paman _Kazekage_ … '_kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan istriku.' _ Begitu ceritanya—"

"Apakah itu benar, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

Tampak Sasuke diam tak merespon apa yang ditanyakan istrinya…

"Teruss—_tousan_ kepergok mencium foto _kaa-san_ dan menyimpan pakaian _kaa-san_ di tempat rahasia…" cerocos Sei.

Terlihat wajah pria tampan ini memerah hingga dirinya memalingkan mukanya.

"Pantas aku tidak menemukan bajuku di cucian," desis Sakura. "Ternyata kau yang menyembunyikannya."

"Berisik kalian berdua…" cibir Sasuke.

Sei tegak dan berkacak pinggang di depan ayahnya, " seluruh rahasiamu ketahuan, _tousan_…"

"Kauu … anak … nakal …" geram Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh anaknya dan berpura-pura memukul bahu Sei.

"A-ampunn… _tousan_," seru Sei.

.

.

.

_Cantik itu bukan dinilai dari segi penampilan tapi dari dalam—yaitu hati…_

_._

_._

_*Owari*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Karyaku lagi dengan bertemakan Sasusaku Family, dibuat berbeda setiap bab-nya. Maaf ini agak mengecewakan, dan buat para reviewer makasih sebelumnya.. aku senang sekali karyaku diterima baik oleh kalian. Ficlet ini akan update setiap malam minggu...

**Thanks to **

****Hira-kun, **Lucifionne,fuchaoife **,Arisa saki**, poetry-fuwa, rkarina97** ,Guest, **skyesphantom, Aika Yuki-chan,** Guest,** Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf. **

**rura seta ,Asakura Ayaka**,iez ashiya, **Kuromi no Sora**, Fishy ELF, **Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi , FairyLucyka, Trancy Anafeloz.**

Lubuklinggau, 28 Oktober 2012

19.14 _p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab III : Pahlawan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Review**_

* * *

.

.

.

"_KAA-SAN_…"

Pekikan bocah berumur enam tahun membuat wanita musim semi hampir menjatuhkan piring yang ia pegang. Kemudian dia mendapati buah hatinya menekuk mukanya yang sepertinya sedang kesal. Sakura agak terkikik dan menangkap tubuh anaknya yang menghampiri dengan menenggelamkan seluruh wajah tampannya.

"Ada apa, Sei? Kenapa pulang cepat?" ucap Sakura seraya mengelus puncak kepala Sei.

"Aku hampir kalah dengan Reiichi saat bermain _shogi_ di rumahnya," serunya sambil menunjukkan mimik muka cemberut.

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya, tak habis pikir Sei—anaknya menantang anak dari sahabatnya—Ino. Terlebih lagi Reiichi mewarisi kejeniusan pria berklan _Nara _itu.

"Biar _kaa-san_ tebak. Kau mengajak Rei bermain _shogi_kan? Sudah _kaa-san_ bilang dia itu ahli main _shogi_," ucap Sakura menyamakan posisi hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Tapi kan aku seorang _Uchiha_! Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi klan _Uchiha_ hanya karena seri bermain _shogi_ !" ucap tak terima Sei membuat Sakura mengingat ucapan suaminya yang persis dikatakan oleh buah hati mereka.

"Kau ini persis sekali seperti sama _tousan_mu. Sifat tak mau kalah ternyata menurun padamu."

Ucapan _Kaa-san_nya agak mengejutkan Sei. Bocah beriris kelam itu beranjak dari hadapan _kaa-san_nya dan mencari-cari sosok _tousan_nya.

"Dimana _tousan_?" cerocos Sei menatap iris Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura menarik tangan Sei menuju kamar mereka dan tak lama pintu ruangan itu dibuka agak pelan dan mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tengah tertidur pulas.

" _Kaa—"_ ucapan Sei terpotong karena Sakura menginterupsi untuk tetap diam dan berbicara pelan-pelan. "Tenang anakku. _Tousan_mu kelelahan sehabis pulang misi bersama paman Kiba dan sepuluh menit yang lalu baru tidur."

Sakura mengambil bungkusan yang ada di meja dan memberikan pada Sei hingga sang anak kebingungan. "Dari siapa ini, _kaa-san_?"

"Tentu _tousan_mu sayang. Bukalah," pinta Sakura.

Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Sei membuka bungkusan itu dan mukanya sumringah menatap hadiah kecil dari _tousan_nya. Benda itu adalah _shogi_—persis seperti milik Reiichi, "wah, aku sudah lama menginginkan ini."

"Ayo duduk Sei," ajak Sakura menyuruh Sei untuk duduk di lantai dan menjaga jarak dari suaminya yang terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Apa _kaa-san_?"

"Melihatmu sudah besar Sei mengingatkan _kaa-san_ akan _tousanmu_…" ucap Sakura.

Sei mengerutkan alis, "memang kenapa dengan _tousan_?"

"Kau tahu Sei. Saat kelahiranmu, yang _kaa-san_ lihat adalah wajah _tousan_mu sangat bahagia akan kehadiranmu sambil menggendong tubuh mungilmu dengan menitikkan air matanya seraya mengatakan '_akhirnya aku menjadi ayah!' _kemudian mencium dahimu dengan penuh kasih sayang."

"Benarkah _kaa-san_? ayo lanjutkan lagi…" seru Sei yang tampak bersemangat mendengar penuturan ibunya selanjutnya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak rambut Sei, "terus dia sangat _protektif_ denganmu, Sei. Bahkan paman Naruto ingin menggendongmu langsung ditahan oleh _tousanmu_ dan katanya '_jangan sentuh anakku. Tanganmu penuh dengan bakteri yang bisa mengancam kesehatan anakku, dobe!'_ hingga aku dan bibi Hinata hanya menahan tawa melihat tingkah mereka."

"Kepengen lihat _tousan_ adu mulut dengan paman Naruto," ucap Sei.

"Hihihi, mau _kaa-san _ lanjutkan lagi," ucap Sakura dan anaknya mengangguk pelan.

Dengan menghembuskan nafasnya, Sakura kembali melanjutkan. "_Tousan_mu itu tahan tidak kerja selama tiga minggu untuk menjagamu. Ketika kau menangis, hanya _tousan_mu yang terjaga dari tidurnya demi menidurkanmu kembali tanpa membangunkan _kaa-san_mu. Hingga pada usiamu sudah beranjak tiga bulan, kau kena demam tinggi. Siapa yang paling panik?"

Sei berpikir, "_tousan _dan _kaa-san_…"

"_Tousan_mu yang paling panik saat itu walau _kaa-san_ sebetulnya juga panik. Dia rela membatalkan _misi_ karena ada perasaan tidak enak saat perjalanan ke desa _Kiri_, dia terlihat tergesa-gesa pulang lagi ke sini dan langsung memeriksa keadaanmu, ucapan dia masih _kaa-san_ ingat saat mengambil kompres ke dapur—"

Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu _kaa-san_, "apa _kaa-san_?"

"Sabar sayang. Oh ya, ucapannya saat itu '_cepat sembuh jagoanku. Tousan janji akan menjagamu sampai kau bisa tersenyum lagi'_. Kau tahu dia sangat telaten merawatmu dan tersenyum sumringah mendapati kau sudah sehat."

"Sei pernah dengar kalau _Ojiisan_ dan _Obaasan_ meninggal saat _tousan_ masih seumuran denganku," gumam Sei.

"Kau tahu darimana Sei?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

Bocah memiliki rambut mencuat persis anak bungsu _Fugaku Uchiha _ itu menjawab dengan pelan, "_tousan _sendiri yang menceritakan padaku."

"Sei, betapa _tousan_mu sangat sayang padamu melebihi apapun. Dia tak mau kau sepertinya yang menderita maka dari itu dia berjanji untuk anak yang paling dibanggakan oleh keluarganya di alam sana sekaligus penerus _Uchiha._"

Sei murung seketika mendengar itu, "aku kasihan dengan _tousan_."

"Kau anak yang paling kami banggakan, Sei. Ingat dengan ucapanmu saat kita duduk bersama di balkon rumah?" tanya Sakura.

"_Kaa-san … you are my everything_."

Sakura tersenyum manis, "bukan hanya _kaa-san_ yang menjagamu tapi—_tousan_mu juga, dia adalah _pahlawan_ yang melindungi kita berdua dengan nyawa taruhannya."

"Heii, membicarakan aku rupanya. Pantas aku tak bisa tidur dengan tenang—" suara baritone membuat dua _Uchiha_ kaget. Kemudian dia duduk sambil membawa Sei di dalam pangkuannya dan menggelitiki tubuh anaknya.

"_Tousan_ seperti hantu saja … gyaa—hahaha… hentikan…"

"Sasuke-_kun_, maaf sudah membuatmu terbangun," ucap Sakura.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu hanya mengulas senyuman tipis, "_daijobu_, Sakura."

"Aku sayang _Tousan_. _You are my heroes and the best dad in the world_!" pekik Sei membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Darimana kau bisa bahasa inggris, jagoan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hehehe, namanya anak _tousan _ dan _kaa-san_ harus bisa dong!"

Dan kemudian sang ayah mengambil alih pembicaraan diantara mereka bertiga.

.

.

_Ayah adalah sosok yang hebat melebihi pahlawan di dunia. Karena senyum anaknya yang bahagia itu adalah harta karun yang tak tergantikan baginya  
_

.

.

*_Owari*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Maaf jika hasilnya mengecewakan *ojigi*

Saya mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih buat yang mereview, men-_follow_ dan meng-_favorite_kan cerita keluarga SasuSaku ini. Bersyukur karya ini diterima oleh kalian semua *menundukkan kepala* juga terutama buat _Asakura Ayaka_ yang mencetuskan ide ini *peyuk Aya*.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I and II**

**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **Fishy ELF, **Kuromi no Sora,** iez ashiya,**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **Guest, **Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **Guest, **rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **Arisa saki, **fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, **skyesphantom, **Guest, **akasuna no ei-chan, ****Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossomKiritoAsuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige****Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February.**

Palembang, 02 November 2012

10.04 _p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab IV : Kakak**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Review**_

* * *

.

.

.

Suasana desa Konohagakure tampak cerah dengan burung-burung berkicau yang bertengger di dahan pohon tapi—tidak sama dengan suasana hati keturunan dari anak bungsu _Fugaku Uchiha_, Sei. Dengan mulut berkomat-kamit tak jelas dan wajahnya cemberut kesal juga kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dadanya.

Dia bersama kedua orangtuanya baru saja mengunjungi acara _penyambutan buah hati kedua Rokudaime_ tepatnya adik dari sang rival—Kei Uzumaki. Sebetulnya dia iri dengan Kei karena dari wajah _rival _-nya itu bahagia melihat adik kecilnya. Bukan Kei saja, Sei juga iri dengan Reiichi yang sudah terlebih dulu memiliki adik yang sekarang baru berumur empat bulan.

Sei bergumam dengan menghentak-hentakan sandal _ninja_-nya sampai orangtua yang sedang asyik mengobrol terinterupsi akibat aksi buah hatinya. "Sei…" panggil ketua _anbu_ tampan berdarah Uchiha.

"Apa?" sahut tak peduli Sei masih melanjutkan langkah menjauhi kedua orangtuanya.

Wanita musim semi mengikik pelan dan memanggil anaknya dengan nada lembut, "Sei, jangan ngambek!"

"Aku tidak ngambek, _Kaa-san_…" Sei berhenti dan berhadapan langsung hingga menghadang jalan mereka.

"Terus kenapa kalau tidak ngambek, jagoan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua tidak peka," pekik frustasi Sei.

Sasuke dan Sakura terbengong mendengar ucapan anaknya kalau mereka '_tidak peka_', bukannya mereka selalu memahami apa yang di pikiran Sei tapi untuk hari ini.

"Apakah karena daritadi kami tidak melihat mulutmu berkomat-kamit?" ucap Sasuke membuat Sei membeku sejenak.

Sei menunjuk arah telunjuknya ke arah ayahnya, "jadi kalian sadar?"

"Tentu anakku," ucap Sakura menepuk kepala Sei.

"Ceritakan pada kami apa masalahmu sampai mukamu cemberut hingga mulutmu _komat-kamit _itu memalukan keluarga _Uchiha_, Sei?" tanya Sasuke.

"Biarin…" jawab Sei menjulur lidahnya hingga urat dahi putra _bungsu Fugaku Uchiha_ ini berkedut kesal.

Melihat aura yang tidak enak dari dua orang yang paling dia sayangi, Sakura berusaha menengahi mereka berdua. "Sasuke-_kun_ … Sei…"

Duo Uchiha itu memalingkan mukanya beberapa menit sampai Sei mengucapkan tanpa sadar apa yang berkutat dalam pikirannya.

"Oh, itu masalahmu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sei menggeleng kepalanya dan kedua tangannya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri pertanda '_tidak'_. "Bukan, _otousan_…"

"Jadi kau iri dengan Kei dan Reiichi ya?" tanya Sakura menatap lurus buah hatinya.

Dengan memalingkan mukanya karena malu, "sebetulnya aku tidak iri dengan mereka berdua tapi … melihat Kei dan Rei itu yang membuatku ingin merasakan hal yang sama dengan mereka."

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan dan mengerti dengan keluhan anaknya. Sebelum mulut Sakura menjelaskan, suaminya terlebih dulu berbicara. "Kau menginginkan adik ya? Jawab dengan jujur pada _otousan_."

"I-iya… _otousan. Gomen ne_," sahut Sei dengan senggukan.

Sakura menenangkan anaknya dengan mengelus pundak Sei, "kami tidak marah padamu, Sei. Tenanglah, kami ingin tahu saja karena kau adalah anak kami."

"Sei…" Sasuke berdehem sesaat, "kalau kau menginginkan adik otomatis perhatian kami terbagi menjadi dua dan kau menjadi kakak. Kami sepakat belum memberikan adik karena kami masih ingin menyayangimu sepenuhnya."

"Tugas kakak itu berat, Sei. Seorang kakak harus melindungi adik apapun yang terjadi juga menjadi panutan yang baik dan menjadi orangtua kedua ketika kami tidak ada," lanjut Sakura.

"Memang _otusan_ tidak punya kakak?" tanya Sei.

Sakura melihat perubahan raut suaminya, dia hendak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya tapi segera disela oleh Sasuke.

"Punya. Dia adalah kakak yang baik di dunia bagi _otousan_, dialah yang melindungi sampai dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya. Saat ini, _otousan_ rindu dengannya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

"_Gomen, otousan_. Telah menyinggung _otousan_…" seru Sei prihatin.

"_Daijobu, _anakku."

"Kau tahu Sei. Arti seorang kakak itu adalah untuk melindungi adik yang akan lahir berikutnya walau saling bertemu terjadi pentengkaran biasa tapi ketika merasa jauh, maka rasa rindu dan mengingat kembali masa lalu," ucap Sakura.

Wajah Sei berbinar-binar akan penjelasan dari kedua orang tua dan muncul ide cemerlang dari otak jeniusnya. "_Otousan_ beruntung sekali punya kakak sebaik dia. Aku ingin menjadi kakak yang lebih baik dari kakak _otousan_—jadi," ucapnya dijeda sejenak, "—Sei ingin punya adik dan aku minta sekarang jadinya."

Eh?

Wajah Sakura memerah, "S-sei, buat a-dik it-u…" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Jagoan, kami membutuhkan waktu sembilan bulan untuk kamu lahir di dunia ini dan kau harus menunggunya juga," ucap Sasuke menyentilkan dahi Sei.

Sei mengerucutkan bibirnya, "lama sekali, aku maunya sekarang…" ucapnya sambil menyentuh dahinya.

"Sei, bujuklah _kaa-san_mu untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu karena '_membuat_' adik itu butuh kami berdua," bisik Sasuke.

Bocah berumur enam tahun itu mengangguk paham dan mendekati ibunya, "walau kalian berdua tidak mempraktekkan didepanku. Tapi aku akan bersabar menunggunya sampai sembilan bulan. Selamat _membuat_ adik! Aku akan menginap di rumah Reiichi!" Kemudian Sei berlari menjauh dari kedua orang tuanya.

Seketika Sakura menatap _horror_ Sasuke, "kau ajari apa anak kita, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak ada." Sasuke segera mendekati istrinya dan menggendong _bridal style_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_? Turunkan aku…" pinta Sakura.

Sasuke mendekatkan diri dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura agak merinding,_"ayo kita kabulkan permintaan anak kita mumpung Sei menginap di rumah sahabatmu dan siapkan tenagamu, Sakura-chan."_

Wow, sepertinya nyonya Uchiha ini akan lembur malam ini. _Poor Sakura Uchiha._

_Seorang kakak adalah orang yang melindungi adik dengan pengorbanannya juga membuat adiknya bangga karena mempunyai sosok dirinya sampai akhir hayat nanti._

.

.

.

*_Owari*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih buat yang mereview, men-_follow_ dan meng-_favorite_kan cerita keluarga SasuSaku ini sampai bab kelima untuk sekarang ini dan tidak tahu sampai fict ini akan tamat. Terima kasih buat _PM _dari _Kuromi no Sora_ atas idenya *peyuk Kuromi*, maaf jikalau kurang mengecewakan *ojigi*.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab III**

**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **Fishy ELF, **Kuromi no Sora,** iez ashiya,**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **Guest, **Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **Guest, **rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **Arisa saki, **fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, **akasuna no ei-chan, ****Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossomKiritoAsuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige****Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **Iez ashiya,** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan, **

Lubuklinggau, 09 November 2012

17.47 _p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab V : Tomat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Review**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya kepala keluarga _Uchiha_ ini berada di kerumunan orang berbelanja di pasar. Dengan membawa dua bungkusan agak besar di kedua tangannya sambil menahan segala emosi kesalnya karena banyak para ibu yang membicarakan tentangnya. Apalagi dia mengingat salah satu ibu mengatakan yang membuat telinga ketua _anbu_ ini berdenging.

"_Tumben suaminya yang pergi ke pasar. Kemana Sakura-chan? Apakah dia sakit? Semoga cepat sembuh ya!"_

Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke bergegas pulang ke kediamannya. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan gaya _stoic_-nya di depan para _shinobi_ yang sekedar menyapanya dan kemudian bertemu dengan sahabatnya—Naruto.

"_Temeeee_…" panggil Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya membawa sesuatu ditangannya, "k-kau baru pulang dari pasar? Seriuskah ini Sasuke … sahabatku." Diapun menahan tawa dari mulutnya.

Sasuke melepas salah satu belanjaannya dan menjitak kepala _Rokudaime_ itu, "berhenti mengejekku, _dobe_."

"_Ittaii_, sakit _temeee_. Memang Sakura-_chan_ yang menyuruhmu ke pasar?" ringis Naruto sambil mengisap kepalanya.

"Hn…" sahut singkat Sasuke kembali membawa belanjaan itu dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "selamat bersenang-senang mengurus istrimu, _temeee_!" pekiknya.

Seketika buah berwarna merah tua sukses mengenai kepala Naruto kemudian Sasuke dengan cepat kabur dari sana sebelum teriakan sahabatnya itu masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

"SASUKEEE, APA SALAHKU SEHINGGA KAU MELEMPARKU BUAH TOMAT!"

.

.

.

Tak berlangsung lama, bungsu _Uchiha_ ini sampai dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya kemudian dia diterjang oleh anak pertamanya—Sei. Buah hatinya itu sambil menampilkan deretan gigi berbentuk senyuman lebar.

"_Tou-san_, aku mendapat nilai bagus di akademi mengalahkan Reiichi!" ucap Sei.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan anaknya, "itu baru anak _Tou-san_…"

"Ehemm, jadi hanya anak _Tou-san_ ya… bukan anak _Kaa-san_, begitukah Sasuke-_kun_…"

Suara lembut namun dengan aura membunuh membuat Sasuke agak membeku dan menoleh ke belakang, "Sakura…"

Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, dia mendekat ke arah suami dan anaknya. "Sudah kau belikan apa pesananku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Pria bermarga _Uchiha _itu menyerahkan dua kantung agak sedang ke tangan istrinya dan terlintas pertanyaan yang sedari dia tahan sebelum dirinya pergi ke pasar. "Kenapa kau menyuruhku ke pasar, Sakura? Dan juga kenapa daftar belanjaanya hampir seluruhnya adalah tomat?"

"Entahlah, itu yang terlintas di kepalaku. Memang salah menyuruh suami ke pasar?"

"Bukan seperti itu, beberapa hari ini kau bersikap aneh dari biasanya," ucap Sasuke.

Iris teduh kemudian menoleh suaminya, "mungkin aku lagi labil emosinya. Biasalah wanita, Sasuke-_kun._" Dirinya pun sambil mengambil salah satu tomat dan memakannya secara langsung.

Sasuke melihatnya hanya terbengong begitu pula dengan Sei yang menatap tak percaya kalau ibunya menyantap buah kesukaan ayahnya dengan lahap. Apalagi selama tiga menit dia sudah memakan empat buah tomat.

"Seharusnya kau harus mencucinya dulu," ucap Sasuke beranjak kemudian menuju istrinya yang akan mengambil buah kelima dari kantung di meja dapur mereka dan segera ditahan oleh Sakura sendiri.

"Tidak mau, karena aroma tomat ini sangat harum dan berasal dari tanganmu."

Alis Sasuke berkedut dengan kelakuan istrinya kali ini. Dia tidak mau mencuci buah itu gara-gara ada bau dirinya, apa maksudnya? Oke, kali ini cukup kesabaran Sasuke berada batas berbahaya.

Sasuke tanpa mendengar cibiran dari bibir istrinya, dia mengambil buah itu dan mencucinya di tempat pencucian piring kemudian dia memasukkan buah kesukaan itu ke mulut istrinya. "Hm, begini lebih baik bukan."

Bibir Sakura mengerucut pertanda kesal dan dia mengambil tomat itu dari mulutnya, "tidak. Kalau begini tidak ada baumu, Sasuke-_kuuun_…" rengeknya.

Sei yang sejak daritadi diam mulai berbicara, "_kaa-san_ aneh deh. Seharusnya buah itu dicuci dulu baru dimakan. Lihat muka _tou-san_ kasihan, dia sudah capek membawa pesanan _kaa-san_."

"Dengar ya Sei, sejak kapan kau berani menceramahi, _kaa-san_mu?" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke berusaha menahan emosi yang meledak-ledak dari istrinya, "itu anakmu, Sakura. Jangan membentaknya, dia tidak salah."

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dan menatap tajam, "jangan selalu memanjakannya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Seharusnya kau juga sadar sudah memanjakannya, bukan terus menyalahkanku."

Terdengar suara tangisan dari Sei, "kumohon jangan bertengkar gara-gara aku."

Iris _Onyx _milik Sasuke melembut menatap Sei dari kejauhan, "kami tidak bertengkar, Sei. Jangan khawatir, emosi _kaa-san_mu sedang labil sekarang."

"T-tapi… kenapa… dengan suara keras begitu?" tanya Sei.

Kemudian tanpa sadar Sakura beranjak dari dapur dan mendekati anaknya serta memeluknya, "maafkan _kaa-san_… ya Sei."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kedua orang yang paling disayangnya kemudian dirinya mengambil buah tomat dan memakannya hingga iris teduh milik istrinya kaget.

"Kenapa kau memakan tomat-tomatku, Sasuke-_kun?_"

Sambil mengunyah habis setengah dari tomat yang dipegangnya kemudian menatap istrinya, "ini juga tomat-tomatku, Sakura! Aku yang membelinya, jelas aku memiliki hak untuk memakannya!"

"Tapi itu milikku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura mendekati suaminya dan merampas setengah buah yang dipegangnya kemudian memakannya juga mengambil dua kantung tomat yang didepannya.

"_Kaa-san_, tumben mau makan tomat sebanyak itu. Apa tidak sakit perut?" tanya Sei.

"Tidak Sei." Sakura sambil mengulas senyuman tipis untuk anaknya.

Tanpa sengaja iris kelam Sasuke melihat sepucuk surat yang tersembunyi di dekat vas bunga kemudian dirinya mengambil benda itu dan membukanya. Dia mengerjap kaget membaca surat itu dan tiba-tiba memeluk istrinya dari belakang hingga dua kantung itu jatuh dari tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan berita gembira dariku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghirup aroma istrinya.

"Berita apa, _tou-san_? seru Sei.

Ketua _anbu _ itu menarik pelan istrinya kemudian berhadapan dengan anaknya, "_kaa-san_mu mengandung adikmu, Sei."

Mata Sei berbinar-binar, "benarkah itu, _tou-san_? didalam perut _kaa-san_ ada adik Sei. Yeiiy!"

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau sudah mengandung anak kedua kita?" tanya Sasuke.

Sambil menggaruk badannya, "_ettoo—_sudah dua hari aku mengecek di rumah sakit. Aku hamil sudah tiga minggu, maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang."

"_Daijobu_, aku memakluminya dan mulai sekarang kau harus berjaga-jaga atas kandunganmu. Jangan melakukan pekerjaan yang berat juga tidak boleh banyak pikiran. Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat beritahu aku."

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "seperti kehamilan Sei dulu. Sifat _protektifmu_ mulai lagi… baiklah _tou-san_, aku akan berhati-hati dan tidak membuat _kaa-san_ susah."

"Tenang saja, _Kaa-san_ … _tou-san_. Ada Sei yang akan melindunginya," ucap Sei memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

Sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sei "baiklah, _tou-san_ mengandalkanku." Kemudian Sasuke mengambil tomat jatuh yang bergelindingan di lantai dan memakannya dan seketika buah itu lenyap dari tangannya.

"Sakura…"

"Hehehe, ini juga kemauan anakmu. Sasuke-_kun_."

"Huh!"

Sei tertawa kecil, "muka _tou-san_ lucu kalau cemberut."

"_Urusaiii_…"

_Dengan buah tomat, sebuah keluarga kecil bisa saling berbagi rasa dan adu arguemntasi juga mengetahui rahasia yang tersembunyi dan hasilnya adalah keceriaan dan kehangatan. Itulah keluarga Uchiha...  
_

.

.

.

.

_*Owari*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan ucapan terima kasih buat yang mereview, men-_follow_ dan meng-_favorite_kan cerita keluarga SasuSaku ini sampai bab kelima untuk sekarang ini dan tidak tahu sampai fict ini akan tamat. Sejujurnya agak kurang dapat _feel_ untuk chapter ini, maafkan diriku semuanya.

Terima kasih review dari Hime Hime Chan *peluk* atas idenya, maaf jikalau kurang mengecewakan *ojigi*.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab IV**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossomKiritoAsuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha ShigeKarasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__**Voila Sophie**_

Palembang, 17 November 2012

15.27 _p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab VI : Khawatir**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Review**_

.

.

.

.

Sudah ketiga kalinya wanita musim semi mondar-mandir di ruangan milik _Rokudaime_—Naruto hingga orang yang berada disana bingung dengan tingkah laku istri ketua _anbu_ itu. Termasuk suaminya agak kesal dengan sikap _wanitanya_ padahal sepuluh menit yang lalu sikapnya masih normal tapi sekarang.

"Sakura, berhentilah mondar-mandir," tutur pria beriris kelam menahan gerakan istrinya.

Dengan raut wajah panik juga keringat keluar dari tangannya, "aku khawatir dengan Sei, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Bukannya Sei berangkat dengan Kei dan Reiichi ke akademi? Kau melihatnya sendiri, Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

Seraya mengerucutkan bibir, "naluri seorang ibu kuat, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sakura-_chan_, mungkin ini pengaruh kandunganmu, jadi jangan banyak pikiran." Ucap Hinata yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku tahu, Hinata_. _Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sei," lirih Sakura.

Sasuke yang menatap pedih dengan kondisi psikis istrinya langsung memeluk _protektif_, "tenangkan dirimu, Sakura."

Naruto yang sibuk dengan gulungan di mejanya tanpa sadar menjatuhkan sebagian barangnya ke lantai hingga suara keras menginterupsi suasana hening di ruangan miliknya.

"Maafkan, aku. _teme_."

"Hn. Sudah ketiga kalinya kau menjatuhkan barang-barang milikmu, _dobe_. Memang ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "entahlah, aku tidak konsentrasi karena memikirkan keadaan Kei."

Pandangan Sasuke melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang agak panik itu kemudian melihat wanitanya yang menggengam erat tangannya. Dia bingung dan kepikiran dengan keadaan anaknya.

_Prangg_…

Seketika arah pandang mengarah ke nyonya _Uzumaki_ yang menjatuhkan cangkir yang terlepas dari tangannya. Dia ingin mengambil cangkir berisi teh dan meminumnya akan tetapi jatuh hingga pecahan-pecahan cangkir menyebar ke lantai, Hinata mencoba mengambil serpihan itu dan goresan luka membuat Naruto tambah panik.

"Hinata, jangan sentuh itu!" cemas Naruto menekan darah yang akan keluar dari ibu jari istrinya.

Perlahan-lahan ada perasaan tidak enak muncul dibenak Sasuke, setelah melihat beberapa kejadian sekilas yang tertangkap di iris kelamnya. Segera dia tepis pikiran-pikiran negatif dengan mengambil gulungan _misi-_nya yang tergeletak di meja Naruto dan tidak sadar tangannya menyenggol _ramen cup_ hingga jatuh dengan isi yang berserakan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap lembut Sakura memegang tangan suaminya lagi.

"Gara-gara kau panik, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dan menyangkut anak kita," seru Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sasuke -_kun_. Mungkin karena kandunganku," ucap Sakura.

"Semoga saja anak kita baik-baik saja, _teme_," gumam Naruto seraya menarik tangan istrinya untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya.

_Brakk…_

Pintu berukuran besarpun terbuka dengan keras hingga empat pasang mata melirik siapa yang mendobrak pintu itu. Seorang bocah berambut jabrik kuning dengan napas terengah-engah berlari memeluk ayah dan ibunya.

"Ada apa Kei?" tanya Hinata menenangkan buah hatinya.

Kei menatap iris ungu milik ibunya, "Sei … Sei … dia dikejar oleh para bandit. D-dia keras kepala ka-karena dia mencegahku menolongnya dan menyuruhku lari. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sei, _kaa-san_."

Seketika rasa khawatir menjalari Sasuke, diapun beranjak dari ruangan itu dan segera ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Aku ikut, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Tidak, kau tetap disini, Sakura. Aku yang akan menyelamatkan Sei."

"Aku cemas dengan Sei, Sasuke-_kun…_" pinta Sakura memelas.

"Sakura, bahaya dengan kandunganmu dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko lebih buruk lagi, tenang Sakura jangan terlalu dipikirkan ok." Ucap Sasuke kemudian mengecup dahi Sakura lalu dirinya menghilang secepat kilat.

"Semoga saja baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_ … Sei." Doa Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Tangan kecilnya gemetaran dan wajah panik terlihat di raut bocah tampan beiris kelam yang terpojok di antara para bandit yang menghadang pergerakannya. Dia takut bahkan sangat takut dan berharap ada bantuan untuk menolongnya tapi dirinya tersenyum miris, tidak ada yang mungkin menolongnya apalagi dia menyuruh Kei dan Reiichi untuk menjauh dan biar dirinya yang dikejar oeh bandit.

"Anak manis apalagi dengan wajah tampanmu itu bisa dijual mahal. Sayang sekali, kau sendirian, kemana dua teman pengecutmu itu?" seringai sinis keluar dari bandit memaksa bocah itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Kudengar kau adalah anak dari _Uchiha_ bukan? Dan bocah tadi berambut jabrik tadi itu anak _Hokage_ ya, coba saja dia ada disini pasti kami mendapat uang yang banyak," desis bandit berambut cokelat dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hei, satunya juga itu tidak kalah hebatnya. Anak dari keturunan _Nara_ itu bisa mendapatkan keuntungan besar."

"Ka-kalian t-tahu darima-mana?" tanya bocah beriris kelam itu memandang takut.

"Kami sudah mengincar kalian sudah lama, bocah."

Sebilah pisau kini menyentuh pipi putih bocah itu, "bagaimana reaksi orang tuamu kalau anaknya diculik oleh kami?"

Iris kelam membulat kaget dan berharap ayahnya menolongnya, "_tousan… tolong Sei_."

_Buaghh…_

Bunyi cukup keras menghantam kepala bandit dengan keras hingga para bandit yang melihatnya kaget, siapa yang melakukan itu pada ketuanya. Seketika asap mulai menghilang dan muncul sosok pria berambut mencuat keatas sambil menggendong bocah itu dengan erat.

"Siapa yang berani menyentuh anakku?" geramnya seraya menutup kelopak matanya.

Ketua bandit menyeka darahnya dan menatap sinis, "aku. memang kenapa?"

"Kau akan mendapat akibatnya setelah menyentuh anakku dengan tangan kotormu itu," desis Sasuke—pria itu seraya memunculkan iris matanya berubah menjadi tiga tomoe dan menjadi _Mangekyou Sharingan._

Sei melihat tidak jelas tapi dirinya tersenyum lemah, "syukurlah _tousan_ datang."

Tanpa menunggu lama iris milik Sasuke membuat para bandit terkena _genjutsu_ dan dua pria lain muncul setelahnya. "Kalian lama sekali," ucapnya sambil mengembalikan warna iris matanya.

"Tidak juga," ucap Shikamaru seraya menahan gerakan para bandit dengan jurus andalannya. "Gara-gara ucapan anakku, jadinya aku bergegas kesini." Kemudian para bandit digiring untuk mendapat hukuman dari _Hokage_ oleh Shikamaru dan Neji.

Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Sei seraya menurunkan buah hatinya, "keadaan sudah aman, Sei."

"Maafkan aku, _tousan._ Bersikap sok pahlawan padahal aku seorang pengecut, mana bisa aku melindungi adikku nanti kalau aku tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri," lirih Sei memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau bukan seorang pengecut, Sei. Kau seorang anak pemberani, buktinya kau menghadap para bandit sendirian."

Sei menatap iris kelam ayahnya, "tapi membuat kalian khawatir. Maafkan aku, _tousan_."

"Rasa khawatir itu lumrah dialami orang tua, Sei."

"T-tapi…"

Sasuke langsung menggendong anaknya dan menjauhi hutan tersebut, "_daijobu, _Sei. Ayo kita ke ruangan paman Naruto, _kaa-san _menunggu kita."

"Hm, makasih _tousan_…"

"Hn."

.

.

_Khawatir orang tua adalah hal yang biasa dirasakan oleh orang tua dan menunjukkan ikatan batin kuat dengan anaknya_

.

.

*_Owari*_

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Wah, alhamduliah sudah mencapai bab ke enam dan dibuat spesial buat kalian yang selalu menunggu di tiap minggu walau segala kekurangan disana-disini, saya akan berusaha membuat lebih baik lagi.

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. Silahkan membaca karyaku yang lain berjudul "Cinta Itu" dan 'Tertukar" semoga kalian suka.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab V**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossomKiritoAsuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha ShigeKarasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__**Voila Sophie,,** QRen, **Jian Jiun , FuRaHeart ,** kyuhyun cho,**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki , crystallized cherry, Uchiha ShigeUchiha Hana Richan , Haru-kun Uchiha**_

Palembang, 24 November 2012

12.27 _p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab VII : Rindu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Review**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan meja, bocah beriris kelam mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal kemudian menatap papan _shogi_ pemberian ayahnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Dia bergumam tak jelas dan sengaja melempar papan _shogi_ hingga isinya bertebaran di lantai yang membuat wanita musim semi mendekati anaknya.

"Sei, ada apa?" tanya wanita itu sambil mendekati buah hatinya.

Sei menyilang kedua tangannya dan membuang mukanya tak peduli, "tidak ada. _K__aa-san_."

"Jangan berbohong pada Ibu, Sei."

"_Tou-san_ mana? Katanya akan pulang siang ini tapi buktinya apa?" cecar Sei.

Wanita beriris _emerald_ memposisikan badannya hingga sama dengan Sei. "Kau tahu kalau selesai _misi _itu tidak selalu tepat waktu, Sei. _Kaa-san_ mohon sabarlah menunggu…"

"T-tapi, ini mendekati makan siang, _kaa-san_. _Tou-san_ berjanji akan mengajariku jurus baru, sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian _chunnin_."

Sakura menepuk kepala Sei dengan pelan, dia tak habis pikir sahabatnya—Naruto sekaligus _Hokage_ mengadakan ujian _chunnin _ dua bulan ke depan dan mengikutsertakan anak-anak yang berusia tujuh tahun padahal hokage sebelumnya mengadakan ujian _chunnin _ itu saat mereka berusia 13 tahun. Dasar, _baka Naruto._ Dia harus membuat perhitungan dengan sahabatnya itu untuk mempertimbangkannya lagi.

"Memang kau sudah menguasai jurus apa saja? Ujian _chunnin_ dulu itu diadakan saat berusia tiga belas tahun, Sei. Dasar sahabat _kaa-san_ tidak mempertimbangkannya dulu, nanti _kaa-san_ akan bilang sama paman Naruto untuk membatalkannya."

Bocah tampan itu mendengus, "_Kaa-san_, aku sudah besar… aku pantas menjadi _chunnin_…"

"Sayang, kalau kau sudah genap tiga belas tahun baru bisa ikut ujian _chunnin_. "

"Tidak, pokoknya aku akan ikut dan mengalahkan Kei juga Reiichi…" ucap Sei dengan percaya diri.

Iris teduh menatap lurus-lurus anaknya, "dengar, yang terpenting adalah jangan menyerah dan seorang laki-laki jangan menarik ucapannya. Ya sudah, bereskan papan _shogi_nya itu, _kaa-san _ akan menyiapkan makan siang."

"_Kaa-san_ tidak rindu dengan _tou-san _ ya?" tanya Sei seraya memungut permainan _shogi_ miliknya.

Sakura tercenung sesaat, dirinya tak sadar anak pertamanya akan mengucapkan itu padahal dia menahan rasa _itu_ tapi pertahanannya mulai jebol dengan menitikan air mata perlahan jatuh di pipinya. Dirinya mengelus perut yang agak membuncit dengan mengucap kata agak pelan, "kalian semua rindu dengan _tou-san_ ya…"

"Jangan menangis, _kaa-san_… masih ada Sei disini yang akan menemani _kaa-san_ dan calon adik Sei," seru Sei.

Wanita beriris teduh mengusap matanya, "kok kau bisa tahu, Sei? Padahal _Kaa-san_ menghadap ke belakang, kenapa tahu kalau _kaa-san_ menangis?"

Sei meletakkan permainan _shogi_ itu di meja dan berlari berhadapan dengan ibunya sambil mengulas senyuman tipis. "_Feeling_… karena naluri seorang anak kuat… hihi…"

"Kau merindukan, _tou-san_… Sei…" gumam lemah Sakura.

Perlahan kepala Sei merunduk sesaat, "iya, _kaa-san_. Sei rindu dengan _tou-san_…"

"Sama. _kaa-san_ merindukan _tou-san_, sayang…" ucap Sakura.

"Aku ingin melihat wajah _tou-san_ dengan ekspresi senyumnya… cemberutnya… malunya… juga aku merasakan pelukannya karena dulu ayah menyelamatkan aku saat ditangkap oleh bandi terus sekilas aku melihat warna mata _tou-san _berubah… kereen… kapan punya mata sekeren _tousan_?" ucapnya berbinar-binar.

Sakura terkikik pelan dan mengingat kejadian bulan yang lalu saat sekelompok bandit meresahkan warga _K__onoha_ dan alhasil anaknya juga anak kedua sahabatnya jadi korbannya. Dia turut berbahagia anaknya baik-baik saja tentunya saat berada di ruangan milik Naruto, Sei digendong dengan _dia_, dari tatapan_nya_… _dia_ sangat menghawatirkan kondisi buah hatinya.

"Nanti saat _tousan_ pulang, ok. Ayo, _kaa-san_ menyiapkan makan siang, kamu sudah lapar kan, Sei?"

Anggukan mantap Sei membuat Sakura menatap _fotokopi_ suaminya sambil tersenyum tipis dan sesaat senyuman itu luntur karena dirinya tidak kuasa menahan rasa rindu padanya. Dia tak mau memperlihatkan wajah murungnya didepan Sei, dia dengan cepat menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua.

Suasana menjadi agak hening ketika makan siang berlangsung hanya suara detak jam mengiringi kesunyian rumah itu. Tanpa disadari mereka, seseorang masuk ke rumah itudengan menyembunyikan cakranya.

Bunyi hentakan kaki membuat tubuh Sakura menegang karena siapa yang berani masuk rumah tanpa ketok juga dirinya tidak bisa merasakan cakra dari orang itu. Sei yang merasakan sesuatu agak was-was kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati ibunya.

"_Kaa-san_, Sei takut… coba saja ada _tou-san_…" lirih Sei.

Sakura mengelus tubuh anaknya dan menatap waspada dengan melirik kesana kemari, sebernanya dia juga merasa takut, tapi sebagai seorang ibu. Dirinya harus siap kapanpun saat suami tak ada di rumah.

Perlahan namun pasti langkah orang itu mendekat dan lebih kagetnya lagi bocah beriris kelam menjerit dengan kencang, "_TOU-SAAN…"_

"Hn, ada apa Sei?" ucap seseorang itu secepat kilat berada dihadapan tepat mereka berdua.

Iris teduh membulat dan menahan emosi yang akan membludak, "Sasuke-_kun_… tega-teganya kau membuat kami ketakutan."

Pria dengan berseragam _anbu_ dengan topeng kucing disangkut di kepalanya hanya termenung sesaat dan mengulas senyuman tipis. "Aku mengejutkan kalian ya. Aku memang sengaja memberi kejutan buat kalian."

"Kalau aku terjatuh bagaimana, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?" cibir Sakura.

Tanpa aba-aba Sei langsung memeluk tubuh ayahnya dan membenamkan wajahnya, "aku kangen dengan _tou-saaan_…"

Sasuke mengelus puncak rambut mencuat milik anak pertamanya, "aku juga rindu dengan kalian berdua. Dua hari terasa lama bagi ayah karena tidak melihat kalian, ayah kesepian disana."

"Kami juga sama, Sasuke-_kun_" ucap Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mendekatinya, "kemari Sakura…"

"Oh ya, katanya _tou-san_ pulang sebelum makan siang terus kenapa _tou-san_ baru sekarang pulangnya?" tanya Sei mengerucut bibirnya sebal.

"Maafkan _tou-san_, Sei. Misinya agak sulit jadinya agak telat pulangnya," jawab Sasuke.

Pria beriris kelam mendekati istrinya dan mengelus perut milik istrinya, "bagaimana dengan keadaan calon buah hati kedua kita?"

"Tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja. Dia juga senang ayahnya sudah pulang," seru Sakura.

Sasuke ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi disela duluan oleh istrinya, "ngomong-ngomong kau sudah tahu kalau Naruto mengadakan Ujian _chunnin_?"

"Oke, nanti, kita kesana dan membicarakan ini padanya. Oh ya, Sei—" panggil Sasuke membuat bocah tampan itu menatap ayahnya, "ayah punya janji denganmu bukan?"

"Iya, _tou-san_ janji akan mengajariku jurus _chidori _ padaku…" ucapnya berbinar-binar.

"Hn, ayo."

Sakura menahan pergerakan tangan suaminya, "Sei masih kecil, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ini permohonan maafku untuknya sekaligus obat rindu juga," Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura dan menggendong buah hatinya kemudian keluar dari rumah itu dan sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar ucapan Sakura, _"hati-hati kalian berdua dan aku menyayangi kalian selalu."_

.

.

_Rasa rindu itu membuat sebuah ikatan perasaan menjaidi satu dan belajar menghawatirkan satu sama lain, itulah sebuah keluarga, karena naluri itu kuat._

_._

_._

_._ *_Owari*_

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Wah, alhamduliah sudah mencapai bab ketujuh dan dibuat spesial buat kalian yang selalu menunggu di tiap minggu walau segala kekurangan disana-disini, saya akan berusaha membuat lebih baik lagi. Maafkan diriku kalau judulnya nggak nyambung dengan ceritanya soalnya bikinnya agak ngebut ngejar waktu. dan mungkin malam ini haru selesai dua karya yang berjudul "The Love reason" dan "Tertukar"

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. Silahkan membaca karyaku yang lain berjudul "Cinta Itu" semoga kalian suka.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab VI**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_

Palembang, 01 Desember 2012

17.07 _p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab VIII : Motivasi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Review**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali pasangan muda _Uchiha_ itu membicarakan atas keberatan melibatkan anak berusia tujuh tahun mengikuti ujian _chunnin_ karena beberapa hal yang akan membahayakan anak-anak seusianya. Tapi dengan jawaban yang sama pula, sang _Rokudaime_ menolak untuk dibatalkan keputusannya. Pria beriris kelam memijit keningnya untuk meminimalisir kekesalan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto, ujian _chunnin_ ini diperuntukkan anak berumur tujuh tahun ke atas. Ini berbahaya untuk mereka," mohon wanita musim semi menghentakkan kedua tangannya di meja kerja Naruto.

"Khusus untuk usia tujuh tahun itu tidak wajib. Hanya keinginan dari mereka yang ikut ujian ini." Jawaban tegas keluar dari bibir hokage ke enam itu.

Iris kelam menatap tajam Naruto, "tidak ada maksud juga memasukkan nama-nama anak kita, _baka!_ Mereka masih cukup umur untuk ikut ujian ini. Kau tahu kan kalau ujian ini berat dan seumuran kita dulu bahkan kesusahan melewatinya apalagi usia semuda itu!"

Mata biru langit berkilat marah, "aku juga tidak tahu kalau anak kita akan ikut! Bukan itu saja anak Shikamaru juga, _teme_!"

"Ya sudahlah, kau memang keras kepala. Yang jelas, tanggungjawab anak kita ada di tanganmu, _dobe_."

"Itu juga tanggungjawab bersama, _temeee_. Jangan membebaniku saja… oke-oke, aku membatasi ujian _chunnin_ untuk mereka adalah ujian tertulis. Puas kau!" jawab Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas keputusan tegasmu, _dobe_." ucap Sasuke lalu dirinya menghilang menuju ke akademi—tempat ujian _chunnin_ akan dilaksanakan.

Selang dua detik, wanita musim semi akan menyusul suaminya tetapi ditahan oleh ucapan Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau menemani Hinata ke rumah sakit saja, Sakura-_chan_."

"Memang ada apa dengan kondisi Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

Sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "hehehe, akhir-akhir ini dia kurang enak badan. Tolong ya, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja, Naruto?"

"Aku mau menemui Kei di akademi karena dia membutuhkanku disana sama seperti suamimu itu," seru Naruto.

Seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibir Sakura, "_waakata_, Naruto. Ayo—Hinata," ajaknya.

Hinata yang sedaritadi diam mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti istri _bungsu Uchiha_ itu, lalu Naruto bergegas membereskan gulungan yang ada di meja kerjanya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Keringat dingin menjalari pada tubuh bocah tampan beriris kelam, dirinya selalu mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruangan ujian _Chunnin_ akan berlangsung. Berbeda dengan Reiichi yang tampak lebih tenang daripada kedua sahabatnya yang bertingkah seperti orang kepanikan. Dia tahu hanya mereka yang berani mengikuti ujian ini, terbukti dari tidak ada orang yang seusia mereka mengikutinya.

Dirinya menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan memejamkan matanya. Putra pertama dari Shikamaru ini sebernanya mengalami hal yang sama dengan Kei dan Sei tapi dia berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa seolah akan baik-baik saja.

"Heii, jagoan. Yakin kau akan mengikuti ujian ini, Rei?"

Suara _baritone_ menyentakkan Reiichi dan mendapati ayahnya berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ya, aku yakin aku bisa melewatinya. Karena aku anak _jenius_ seperti _tou-san_," kekeh Reiichi.

Sama halnya dengan Reiichi. Sei yang masih bolak-balik dengan rasa kepanikan yang menderanya segara ditahan oleh lengan kekar ayahnya. "Berhenti bersikap seperti ini, Sei."

"_T-tou-san_…" cicit Sei membulat kaget.

"Kalau memang kau tidak sanggup. Mundurlah dari sekarang. Ayah sudah membicarakan ini pada paman Naruto. Hasilnya untuk anak usia tujuh tahun tidak wajib dan hanya mengikuti ujian tertulis saja," jelas Sasuke menepuk puncak buah hati pertamanya.

"Aku tidak akan mundur, _tou-san_. aku akan buktikan kalau anak keturunan _Uchiha _itu bisa menyelesaikan ujian ini," seru Sei.

Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang bahu anaknya lalu menatap iris yang persis dengannya. "Apa boleh buat, kau masih bersikeras untuk ikut. Ayah tidak akan memaksamu. Yang penting ayah mendoakanmu supaya kau berhasil."

"Mirip sekali dengan sifat Sakura-_chan_, _teme_," celetuk pria berjabrik kuning mendekati duo _Uchiha_ itu.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "kalau bukan karena keputusan konyolmu itu, aku tidak akan panik sampai aku membatalkan _misi_ hari ini. Seharusnya kau berpikir kalau ujian ini tidak cocok untuk anak kita!"

"Hei… hei… kalau mereka bertiga lulus ujian ini. Pada usia mereka dua belas tahun nanti bisa langsung mengikuti ujian selanjutnya tanpa mengikuti ujian tertulis ini lagi," kilah Naruto.

"Kupegang ucapanmu, _dobe_."

Waktu ujian akan dimulai, para peserta mulai masuk ke ruangan tempat ujian berlangsung. Ketiga bocah itu menelan ludahnya karena gugup dan disadari oleh ayah mereka dari gerak-geriknya.

"Jangan gugup, Reiichi. Kerjakan sesuai dengan kemampuanmu, kalau memang tidak bisa jangan dipaksa. Ayah yakin kau bisa lulus ujian ini," ucap Shikamaru dengan memajukan ibu jarinya tepat di wajah anak sulungnya.

Dengan senyuman tipis, "terima kasih atas motivasinya, _tou-san_. Rei janji tidak akan mengecewakan _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_." lalu bocah itu semangatnya masuk ke ruangan itu.

Berbeda dengan Shikamaru. Naruto selalu mengeluarkan cengiran _khas_-nya, "apapun yang kau jawab di soal itu. Tidak peduli salah atau benar, yang terpenting kau berani mengikuti ujian ini. Ayah bangga padamu! Ayo masuk Kei, waktu tidak menunggu kita."

Kei mengangguk mantap, "baiklah, _tou-san_."

Lalu dengan Sei. Sasuke mengacak pelan puncak kepala buah hati pertamanya seraya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Kau mewarisi seluruh kejeniusan dari _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_. dan ayah yakin kau akan melebihi kami, darah _Uchiha_ dan _Haruno_ mengalir dalam tubuhmu itu akan membantumu." Kemudian tangan Sasuke mengarah ke dada anaknya, "tetap semangat anakku dengan tekad api yang ada di hatimu, Sei. Berjuanglah, jagoan." Dan sesaat dia mengecup dahi anaknya singkat.

Sejenak Sei membeku dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayah padanya. Dia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman lalu memeluk sebentar ayahnya lalu masuk menyusul kedua sahabatnya.

"_Arigatou_, _tou-san_. Tenang saja, anakmu ini tidak akan kalah dengan mereka. Aku senang ayah datang kesini hanya untuk menemaniku. Aku sayang _tou-san_."

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, ketiga pria menjauhinya untuk mencegah tidak ada keributan dalam ujian _chunnin_ ini. Mereka bertiga berada di atas atap akademi dengan menerawang langit.

"Entah kenapa aku yakin mereka bertiga melebihi kita, bukan begitu Sasuke… Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Seorang anak pasti akan melebihi orang tuanya," sahut Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Ada hal yang terpenting yang membuat anak kita menjadi seperti itu," seru Shikamaru.

Alis Naruto bertaut, "apa itu?"

"Motivasi dari orang tuanya. Itulah satu-satunya obat penyemangat mereka walau hanya ucapan singkat. Mereka sangat membutuhkan itu," jawab Sasuke.

Seraya menghela napasnya, "ternyata menjadi orang tua. Kita banyak belajar juga merasakan apa yang dialami oleh orang tua kita." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya, begitulah…"

Mereka bertiga pun bernostalgia tentang masa lalu mereka saat di akademi dulu…

.

.

_Satu-satunya obat yang membuat sang anak bahagia dan semangat adalah kehadiran dan ucapan motivasi dari orang tuanya._

.

.

_._ *_Owari*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Wah, alhamduliah sudah mencapai bab ke delapan dan dibuat spesial buat kalian yang selalu menunggu di tiap minggu walau segala kekurangan disana-disini, saya akan berusaha membuat lebih baik lagi. Baca juga karyaku yang berjudul 'Side story—Short Ficlet SasuSaku." ^^ Lalu _vote_ aku menjadi best reviewer di IFA 2012.

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. Silahkan membaca karyaku yang lain berjudul "Cinta Itu" semoga kalian suka.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab VII**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki, crystallized cherry, **Rara chan, **Baby Kim, **otsukareen, fishyhae, Guest, **  
**  
_

Palembang, 08 Desember 2012

12.37 _p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab IX : Kebanggaan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Review**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Perasaan sedih menyelimuti bocah tampan bermarga _Uchiha_. Dirinya menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya bahkan dia tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya malah menatap kosong papan tulis yang berada didepannya. Ini berawal dari perkataan bernada ejekan dari peserta yang berusia lima tahun diatasnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Bukan dia saja bahkan kedua sahabatnya memandang arah luar jendela yang seakan tidak peduli dengan ucapan yang menyudutkan mereka. Tapi kata-kata yang terlantar dari pemuda dari desa _Iwakagure_ terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya lalu tak berselang lama dia beranjak diikuti dengan Kei dan Reiichi.

Mereka yang mengejeknya bergumam kata-kata itu lagi sampai langkah ketiga bocah itu berhenti. "Apa mau kalian? Kami tidak menganggu kalian. Jadi beri kami jalan!" desis Sei.

"Wah ternyata keturunan _Uchiha_ berani dengan kami. Hei, bocah, kalian masih kecil. Belum pantas ikut ujian _chunnin_!" ejek pemuda beriris cokelat menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa hakmu mengejek kami? Kami ikut ujian ini atas dasar keinginan sendiri," geram Reiichi.

"Oh itu…, bukan karena orang tua kalian menyuruh untuk ikut hm. Mentang-mentang kau—" menunjuk Sei. "—adalah anak mantan pengkhianat desa yang dibebaskan hukuman mati bukan dan kau—" ibu jarinya menunujuk ke Kei. "—adalah anak dari pencundang dan beruntungnya ayahmu menjadi pahlawan desa lalu diangkat menjadi hokage. Betapa beruntungnya kalian ckckck…"

Pemuda berambut hijau mengikuti pembicaraan. "Hebat juga kalian bisa lulus tahap pertama. Ngomong-ngomong kalian ikut atas keinginan sendiri tapi kan ujian ini hanya untuk usia diatas kalian. Atau jangan-jangan kalian memaksa orang tua kalian mengadakan ujian ini untuk seumuran kalian bukan?"

"Tidak!" pekik Kei.

Iris cokelatnya mengarah ke Reiichi. "Sampai lupa aku kalau ada keturunan _Nara_ yang terkenal akan jeniusnya. Terbukti kalau ayahmu mengalah demi perempuan.. ckckck."

Muka Sei memerah menahan amarah langsung agak mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dan hampir terhuyung jatuh kebawah. "Dengar ya, kakak. Kalian boleh menghina bahkan melontarkan kata-kata pedas untuk kami. Tapi—kalian tidak boleh menghina orang tuaku dengan ucapan kasar kalian!"

"Kami memaafkan perkataan yang mengejek hanya untuk kami tapi—kami tidak akan mengucapkan kata maaf untuk kalian yang menghina orang tua kami, mengerti!" geram Reiichi.

Kei menarik kedua sahabatnya darisana sebelum adu pukul terjadi. Mereka berlari keluar dari akademi dan mendapati ayah mereka sibuk berbincang dengan seriusnya lalu mereka berdiri tepat dihadapan ayah mereka hingga salah satu menyadari kehadiran buah hati mereka.

"Sudah selesai ujiannya, jagoan. Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Naruto berdiri sejajar dengan Kei.

Tapi hasilnya Kei bungkam seribu bahasa kemudian anak dari _Minato Namikaze_ itu melirik ke samping dan mendapati hal yang sama—baik Reiichi dan Sei diam dengan memasang raut murung.

"Ceritakan pada ayah, Sei. Apa yang menganggumu, sayang?" ucap Sasuke.

Sei menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak ada, _tou-san_. Kami lulus ujian itu dengan lancar."

Tidak terlihat raut bahagia dari mereka. Ada yang salah dengan buah hati mereka. Lalu Shikamaru dan Naruto mengajak Reiichi dan Kei pulang ke rumah. Berbeda dengan Sei yang tidak mau beranjak darisana yang membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya tepat dihadapan Sei. "Sei, ada apa? Ayo kita pulang. _Kaa-san_ menunggu kita di rumah."

"_Otousan_…" cicit Sei.

"Hn. Ada apa Sei?" tanya Sasuke.

Sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Benarkah _tousan_ dulunya mantan pengkhianat desa?"

Sejenak Sasuke membeku mendengar penuturan Sei. Dia tahu kalau rahasia yang ia sembunyikan pasti akan ketahuan juga seraya menghembuskan napasnya, Sasuke menarik lengan kecil Sei lalu berjalan menjauhi akademi.

"Ayah akan ceritakan masa lalu ayah dulu dan benar… ayah dulu mantan penghianat desa."

Sei mengerjap matanya. "Berarti _t-tou-san_…"

"Dulu ayah seumuranmu itu diliputi balas dendam karena kakak ayah menghabisi _klan_ kita. Kau tahu Sei, ayah menjadi dingin dan tidak menggubris apapun sampai hampir membunuh ibumu dulu. Tapi, ayah salah menjadi penghianat desa karena Itachi -_niisan_ menceritakan semuanya."

Bocah tampan itu berhenti hingga Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, _Tou-san_. Coba saja, _klan_ Uchiha masih hidup. Pasti aku bisa bertemu dengan _Ojiisan… Obaa-san… dan Itachi-jisan_. Tapi karena mereka tidak ada, aku sudah bahagia kok. Karena…

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "karena…"

"Karena bisa bertemu dengan _tou-san_ dan aku bangga menjadi anak _tou-san_ juga mewarisi tekad api darimu. Walau itu masa lalu yang pahit, tapi kita harus melihat masa depan. Bukan itu benar, _otousan?"_

"Ya. Itu benar, jagoan. Lalu apa yang membuat mukamu jadi murung, hm?"

Sei menggaruk kepalanya. "Tadi saat ujian telah selesai. Ada sekelompok orang yang menghina dan menjelekkan _tousan_… Naruto-_ji_ dan Shikamaru-_ji_. Katanya kami mengikuti ujian ini karena paksaan padahal keinginan kami sendiri," jelasnya.

"Terus?"

"Katanya lagi kami memaksa Naruto-_ji_ mengadakan ujian untuk usia kami juga… mereka mengatakan kalau _tousan_ adalah mantan penghianat dan i-itu membuatku kesal. Maafkan Sei bertanya pada _tousan_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "_Daijobu_, Sei. Hm, dulu ayah sangat mengagumi _ojii-san_ dan _Itachi-jisan_ sampai suatu saat seumuranmu, ayah berhasil menggunakan jurus bola api dan pertama kalinya, _ojiisan_ bangga padaku. Dan sekarang—" kemudian dia menyentilkan dahi Sei. "—kau melebihi ayah bahkan semuanya. Karena kau berhasil menggunakan jurus itu lalu bisa lulus ujian _chunnin_ tertulis. Ayah bangga padamu, Sei."

"_A-arigatou_… _tou-san_…"

Tangan Sasuke mengenggam kembali tangan Sei. "Ayo, Sei. _Kaa-san_ menunggu di rumah dan ceritakan keberhasilanmu ya!"

Sei menganggukan kepalanya. "Oke, _tou-san_."

Iris kelam Sasuke mendongak keatas seraya bergumam dalam hati. "_Arigatou… tou-san… nii-san. lihatlah Sei, dia calon penerus yang melebihi kita. Kini aku tahu arti bangga itu, terima kasih."_

.

.

_Kebanggaan orang tua adalah melihat anaknya bisa tersenyum bahagia atas keberhasilannya dan anak sendiri akan bangga memiliki orang tua yang hebat._

_._

_._

_._ *_Owari*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Wah, alhamduliah sudah mencapai bab ke sembilan dan _wow_ sudah mencapai dua bulan hadirnya fic ini. Setiap manusia memiliki kesalahan pastinya dan karyaku ini tidaklah sempurna.

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. Silahkan membaca karyaku yang lain berjudul "Cinta Itu" semoga kalian suka.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab VIII**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, **_

Palembang, 15 Desember 2012

12.47 _p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab X : Ibuku hebat**_

_**Special For Happy Mother Day, 22 December 2012**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Review**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tepat jam lima pagi, semilir angin dingin masih menyelimuti dan sebagian orang masih bergelut dalam alam bawah sadar mereka—tapi tidak bagi seorang wanita telah beranjak dari tempat tidur—meninggalkan suami yang tertidur pulas. Dia berjalan menuju dapur walau usia kehamilan sudah mencapai bulan kesembilan tapi dia menahan tubuhnya dengan menumpu tangannya di dinding.

Sesampainya di dapur, dia berhati-hati mengambil bahan masakan berupa tomat, daging ayam, dan beberapa bumbu masakan lalu meletakan di meja. Sakura agak meringis pelan menahan rasa sakit di perutnya lalu dia berjalan menuju mengambil pisau dan—

_Grep…_

Tangan kekar menahan pergerakan tangan untuk mengambil benda tajam, Sakura menoleh sedikit siapa yang membantunya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Sudah kubilang. Kau harus banyak istirahat, tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal berat seperti ini. Kau ini keras kepala sekali," dengus Sasuke menyuruh istrinya untuk duduk di kursi.

"Aku ini seorang istri yang harus melayani kebutuhan suami dan anaknya. Ini hal sepele, hanya menyiapkan makanan pagi lagipula ini masih pagi—kau sadar aku bangun ya?" tanya Sakura mendelik Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. "Dengar, aku akan memasak sarapan pagi ini. Jangan membantah karena kau harus mengingat kondisi fisikmu, Sakura. Mulai hari ini, aku yang melakukan semua." Dia mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Sakura lalu menuju dapur dan memulai memasak.

Iris teduh Sakura memperhatikan suaminya mengolah bahan-bahan yang dia siapkan. Ia kagum dengan keahlian Sasuke yang pandai memasak, harus diakui memang semenjak usia kehamilan menginjak awal sembilan bulan, Sasuke langsung menghentikan segala pekerjaan yang menurutnya berat dan meminta ibunya untuk membantunya ketika dia berada dalam _misi_.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke telah selesai menyiapkan sarapan paginya. Mendapat makanan telah siap, Sakura beranjak dari duduknya tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Biar aku yang membangunkan, Sei. Kau tetap disana."

Sasuke tahu pastinya wajah istrinya akan cemberut dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ia agak terkekeh lalu berjalan ke kamar anaknya—mereka. Dia mendapati sang buah hati masih terlelap tidur, terbukti selimut masih menutup seluruh badannya. "Hei… bangun jagoan. Ingat rencana kita hm?"

Sei mengucek-ngucek matanya. "…_Tou-san_…iya, Sei ingat… hoaam…" ia menguap lalu bangkit tempat tidurnya. Sambil meregangkan ototnya lalu menghampiri sang ayah kemudian berbisik di telinga. Seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibir duo Uchiha ini. _Hei, apa yang mereka rencanakan?_

Wanita musim semi sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya menunggu suami dan anak pertamanya ada di meja makan akan tetapi mereka tidak muncul juga. Dia hampir beranjak tapi mendengar derap-derap kaki yang mengurungkan niatnya.

"_Kaa-san_…" pekik Sei.

"Tumben bisa bangun pagi, biasanya dibangunin _Kaa-san_ susah sekali. Apa karena _Tou-san_ yang membangunkanmu, sayang?" tanya Sakura.

Sei menggelengkan kepalanya. "Um—mungkin karena _Tou-san_ tampan sih," kekehnya sampai mendapat lirikan aneh dari ibunya.

"Oh, jadi dengan _Kaa-san_ tidak mau ya?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku... _Kaa-san_… _Kaa-san…" _teriak Sei membulat kaget mendapati wajah ibunya memucat dan hampir menjatuhkan wajahnya di meja.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke menahan tubuh istrinya lalu mendengar rintihan sakit keluar dari bibir Sakura. Buliran dingin keluar dari wajah istrinya seketika membuat Sasuke panik lalu membawa Sakura ke kamar dan berlari keluar dari rumah tapi segera ditahan oleh Sei.

"_Tou-san…_ bagaimana dengan rencana kita?"

"Nanti kita laksanakan rencananya oke. Yang terpenting, kamu jaga ibu di rumah. Ayah akan memanggil petugas rumah sakit kesini. Kau tenang saja ya Sei."

Sei menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan menuju kamar—tempat ibunya istirahat. Terlihat sang ibu terbaring lemah sambil menahan rasa sakit di bagian perutnya. Sei bergumam sangat pelan hingga tak terdengar di indra pendengaran Sakura.

"_Kaa-san… aku mohon kau harus sehat. Karena kami telah menyiapkan sesuatu buat kaa-san…"_

.

.

.

.

Kecemasan Sasuke dan anaknya tambah menjadi-jadi ketika mereka berada di rumah sakit. Sakura dibawa ke ruangan bersalin untuk mendapat penanganan khusus, sang dokter—Shizune menyuruh duo Uchiha itu untuk tenang lalu dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Pikiran Sasuke kalut yang hampir tidak mengingat rencana yang telah di persiapkan matang-matang sejak dua hari sebelumnya. Begitu juga dengan Sei yang menggigit bibirnya menahan kegelisahan di hatinya.

Iris kelam Sasuke melirik jam menunjukkan arah jarum tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Seraya menepukkan dahinya, dia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Sei.

"Kita sudah janji dengan toko penjual kue jam delapan pagi mengambil pesanan kita," ucap Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan _Kaa-san_? kita tidak boleh meninggalkan _Kaa-san_ kan? Aku takut dengan keadaan _Kaa-san_ dan adik Sei?!" pekik Sei frustasi.

Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Sei dengan erat meredakan rasa panik dan membisikkan kata di telinga anaknya. "_Kaa-san_ akan baik-baik saja, Sei. Kau tenang saja, jagoan."

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi sebelah ruangan bersalin, sesekali salah satu dari mereka melirik jam dan tak terasa sangat cepat berlalu. Sasuke langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berpesan kepada anaknya untuk menunggu di sana.

"_Tou-san_ harus mengambil pesanan di toko itu. Kau harus tetap disini oke, kalau Shizune-_basan_ keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencari _tou-san_. bilang saja, ada urusan sebentar."

Ketua anbu itu dengan langkah kilat meninggalkan sang anak yang terpaku di depan ruangan bersalin. Sei tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, seharusnya pagi ini mereka merayakan hari spesial bersama tapi rencana mereka hampir hancur tapi dia kagum dengan ayahnya yang tetap terlihat tenang walau rasa panik terlihat dari wajahnya.

Bocah tampan ini melihat sendu lalu mendengar jeritan yang menyakitkan di telinganya. Pasti ini suara ibunya. Dia tak tahan dengan suara pekikan yang menyayat hati lalu dirinya menggedorkan pintu tapi nihil tidak mendapat jawaban. Waktu sudah menunjukkan lima belas menit telah berlalu, Sei belum melihat sang ayah datang kemari.

"_Tou-san_… aku sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Kumohon cepat datang," lirih Sei.

"Ayah sudah disini, jagoan." Sei melirik siluet ayahnya membawa paket berupa kotak yang berisi kue dengan napas terengah-engah.

Lalu Sasuke meletakkan kotak itu di kursi dan terdengar suara—

_Oeeek… Oeeek…_

Indra pendengarannya dia pertajam lagi dan mendengar suara Shizune menyuruh istrinya mendorong sekali lagi. Dan—

_Oeeek.. Oeeek_…

Lalu mereka berdua mendapati Shizune keluar dari ruangan itu dengan senyuman menguar dari bibirnya. "Selamat ya kalian berdua mendapatkan anak kembar laki-laki dan perempuan."

"B-benarkah, Shizune-_basan_?" pekik Sei tak percaya.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, masuklah tapi harus memakai pakaian khusus oke," pesan Shizune.

Mereka berdua lalu memakai pakaian khusus yang telah dipersiapkan didalam ruangan kemudian setelah itu duo Uchiha menghampiri wanita yang mereka cintai dan sangat beruntungnya—bertepatan dengan hari spesial ini, mereka mendapat anggota keluarga baru. Alangkah bahagianya mereka.

"Maafkan ibu ya, Sei."

Sei langsung menahan bulir-bulir matanya, "_kaa-san_…"

Sakura merentangkan tangannya kemudian Sasuke mengangkat tubuh anaknya dan mereka berdua langsung berpelukan erat. Tak lupa, Sasuke membawa sebuah kotak yang berisi kue tart dan dibuka kemudian Sei meminta turun. Sakura dibuat takjub oleh mereka berdua karena mendapat kejutan sederhana dan sebelum bibirnya terbuka.

"_Shiawasena haha no hi_… Selamat hari ibu… _We always love you more and more_," ucap Sei.

Seulas senyuman tipis, "_arigatou na, _kalian semua."

Sejenak dua perawat membawa si kembar yang sudah dibaluti oleh kain putih ke hadapan mereka bertiga. "Ini anggota baru kalian…" perlahan dua perawat itu meletakkan si kembar di tubuh Sakura. "Syukurlah bayi kalian sehat. Tadi untunglah Sakura-_san_ ditangani dengan cepat."

"Yey, Sei jadi kakak sekarang!" ucap Sei melompat kegirangan.

Mereka tersenyum bahagia dan Sakura mengingat akan sesuatu. "Kau sudah mendapat nama yang bagus untuk si kembar?" tanyanya.

Sambil meletakkan kue tart di meja, dia menarik sudut bibirnya. "Ya, aku menemukan nama yang cocok buat anggota baru kita, Sakura."

"Siapa _tou-san_?"

"Shiera Uchiha untuk anak perempuan dan Shiori Uchiha untuk anak laki-laki," ucapnya.

"Nama yang bagus, kau memang hebat!"

Sasuke langsung mendaratkan kecupan di dahi istrinya, "terima kasih sudah menjadi nyonya _Uchiha_ juga menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Selamat hari ibu buatmu, Sakura. _We love you_."

"_Douita na_…"

.

.

_Seorang ibu adalah wanita yang paling hebat dengan memberikan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tak bisa kita balas. Dia adalah wanita multi-tasking yang bisa melakukan segala hal dengan cepat_

_._

.

_Happy Mother day… we always love more and more 3_

_._

_._

_._ *_Owari*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Wah, alhamduliah sudah mencapai bab ke sepuluh dan _wow_ sudah mencapai dua bulan hadirnya fic ini. Setiap manusia memiliki kesalahan pastinya dan karyaku ini tidaklah sempurna. Dan selamat hari ibu… kau adalah palhawan yang paling hebat di dunia ini.. tidak untuk hari ini.. setiap hari adalah hari ibu. We love more and more.

Dan maaf buat menunggu fict berjudul "Cinta itu" sepertinya diundur besok *gomen*

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. Silahkan membaca karyaku yang lain berjudul "Cinta Itu" semoga kalian suka.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab VIII**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**,Lrynch Fruhling, Jihand Setyani, Uchiha Shige**_

Palembang, 22 Desember 2012

12.47 _p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XI : Kita**_

_**Special For Happy New Year 2013, 01 Januari 2013**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Review**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hari selasa adalah hari terakhir dimana besok merupakan awal tahun baru. Segalanya telah dipersiapkan untuk menyambut tahun baru dari pesta kembang api sampai mengundang tamu dari desa lain untuk merayakannya. Hal ini yang paling menyibukkan seluruh _shinobi_ untuk menyiapkan juga pemimpin desa—Naruto yang menyelenggarakan. Nama acara itu adalah _Shogatsu_—perayaan tahun baru selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

Terlihat wajah sumringah terpampang pada tiga bocah berumur tujuh tahun membawa kembang api mainan yang ada di tangannya. Mereka berjalan menuju bukit tepatnya paling atas dan sesekali mendongak ke atas langit. Salah satu dari mereka menghela napasnya, "Hhaaah… masih sore… padahal aku sudah tidak sabaran melihat kembang api yang besar sekaliii…" keluh Kei.

"Siapa suruh ke sini lebih awal? _Mendokusei-na_… seharusnya aku membantu _kaa-san_ mengasuh Shina dulu … huh," dengus Reiichi menguap sembari mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Berbeda dengan Sei yang berlari kecil menghampiri pria yang mirip dengan Reiichi, siapa lagi kalau bukan paman Shikamaru yang sibuk menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan olehnya.

"Shikamaru-_ji_, sepertinya sibuk sekali." Celetuk Sei mengaggetkan Shikamaru yang membawa kotak berisi kembang api.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? Pestanya dimulai nanti malam?" ucap Shikamaru melirik iris anaknya yang memutar bosan dan kemudian beranjak darisana. "Rei, kemari!" panggilnya.

Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku, Rei berjalan menghampiri ayahnya. "Apa _tou-san_?"

"Daripada kalian disini tidak ada kegiatan, lebih baik bantu ayah sekarang." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, _tou-san_…" sejenak Rei menatap dua sahabatnya, "ayooo…Sei … Kei."

Merekapun membantu Shikamaru hingga celotehan menemani mereka berempat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tak terasa malam telah berganti, para warga telah berbondong-bondong naik ke atas bukit hanya sekedar mencari tempat mereka melihat kembang api dari dekat tanpa kecuali Naruto beserta istri dan anak keduanya memilih duduk di tengah masyarakat desa. Juga pemimpin desa Suna yang diundang langsung oleh Naruto untuk menyaksikan pesta besar-besaran ini, kali ini dia bersama istrinya.

Suasana tenang namun ramai terusik dengan pentengkaran kecil dua orang bersiteru, iris biru langit Naruto melihat ke belakang dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melirik seperti semula yang membuat Hinata bingung. "Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?"

"Tidak ada, Hinata-_chan_. Lebih baik kau lihat ke belakang saja!" seru Naruto.

Tanpa disangka pasangan suami istri _Uchiha_ sedang mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang dianggap sepele. Hanya karena menjaga istri dan anak kembarnya baik-baik saja, Sasuke bersikeras untuk membawa istrinya kembali ke rumah tapi sifat keras kepala Sakura tidak menyetujuinya.

"Pokoknya kita harus melihat kembang api dari sini, Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Sakura menepis tangan suaminya yang berada di pegangan kursi rodanya.

"Menyebalkan. Kau harus paham kondisimu juga Shiori dan Shiera…" kilah Sasuke.

"Mereka harus merayakan juga disini! Jangan halangi aku!" ucap Sakura lagi.

Iris kelam mulai menyipit dan kepergok oleh buah hati pertamanya yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kalian berdua seperti anak kecil saja. Malu tahu sama yang lain, astaga ini hal sepele… uggh."

Sakura memamerkan senyuman andalannya. "Ayahmu sangat bersikeras menyuruh ibu pulang padahal ibu juga ingin melihat kembang api."

"Sei, kau harus membujuk ibumu ini!" mohon Sasuke.

Seraya menguap bosan, "ini pesta tahun baru. Jadi—aku mau kalian juga kedua adikku ikut merayakan tahun baru bersama."

"Terima kasih, Sei. Ayoo… dorong aku, Sasuke-_kun_!" perintah Sakura.

Sasuke berdecak kesal lalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh istrinya, mereka berlimapun berjalan dan duduk berdekatan dengan keluarga sahabatnya—Naruto. Sambil duduk bersidekap, dia hanya diam tak berbicara apa-apa. Sedangkan Sakura yang menggendong Shiera dan Shiori menatap suaminya yang ngambek akan ulahnya.

"Jangan marah, Sasuke-_kun_. Besok kan tahun baru, sayang kan kalau tidak ikut pestanya. Tenang saja, mereka berdua baik-baik saja kok. Lihat mereka senang hihihi…" ucap Sakura menatap si kembar.

"Hoii, _teme_." Panggil Naruto.

Ketua _Anbu_ itu menoleh, "apa _dobe_?"

"Tak terasa besok tahun baru, kita bisa berkumpul lagi di tahun ke delapan saat perang dunia ninja berakhir. Aku tidak menyangka kalau seperti ini juga melanjutkan perjuangan mereka terdahulu."

Seulas senyuman tipis, "Hn. Kau memang pahlawan di desa ini. Terbukti kau mengalahkan Madara Uchiha saat perang dulu."

"Kalau tanpa bantuanmu, aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya, _temee_…" kekeh Naruto.

"_Tou-san_… Sasuke-_ji_… kalian selalu mengatakan itu berulang kali ketika tahun baru huh!" dengus Kei.

Naruto menepuk kepala anak pertamanya. "Karena ayah senang tahu kami bisa berkumpul lagi!"

"Li-lihat… kembang api disana…" pekik Sei menunjuk kearah langit.

Takjub akan warna-warni percikan api serta suara berdenbum kencang. Naruto melirik kearah samping kanan tepatnya keluarga Shikamaru duduk manis disana. seraya melambaikan tangannya, "Shikamaru… kembang apinya bagus. Kau memang hebat menyusun rencana!" Dan dia mendapat balasan acungan jempol dari Shikamaru lalu Reiichi melakukan hal yang sama dengan ayahnya hingga Naruto bingung.

"_Tou-san_, kami yang membantu Shikamaru-_ji_ tadi."

Naruto ber'oh' ria dan memuji anaknya. "Kau memang penerus hokage selanjutnya, Kei!"

"Tidak. Anakku yang akan menjadi hokage selanjutnya, _dobe_," ucap Sasuke sampai menndapat lirikan tajam dari Naruto.

"Bukan. Anakku yang menjadi hoka—"

"Hentikan! Kalian berdua jangan adu mulut saat yang tidak tepat, dasar!" bentak Sakura.

Hinata yang sedari memakan _ramen cup_ yang ada di tangannya mulai berbicara."Sudahlah, Naruto-_kun_. Malu dengan _Kazekage-sama_ yang melihat kalian."

Kini Naruto diam karena Hinata tengah mengalami _ngidam_ dan harus dituruti segala kemauannya. "Baiklah, Hinata-_chan_…"

Kemudian selanjutnya tradisi makan _soba_ atau mie, masing-masing keluarga sudah menyiapkan persediaan mie untuk dihidangkan dan makan bersama-sama. tak berbeda tahun lalu, keluarga _Uchiha_ membawa _Soba extra tomato_ sedangkan Naruto seperti biasa—membawa _mie ramen_.

"Sepertinya enak sekali, itu buatan Sakura-_chan_ bukan?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan. Tapi dia, benar begitu Sasuke-_kun_?"

Dengan mata berbinar-binar, "wah ternyata orang yang terkenal dingin pandai memasak."

"Daripada kau yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, _dobe_," ucap Sasuke.

Tercetak kerutan di dahinya Naruto, "apa katamu, _teme?_"

"Astaga, kalian berdua. bisa hentikan itu, _tou-san_… Naruto-_ji…"_ seru Sei.

"Dia menghina—" kali ini ucapan Naruto terpotong lagi karena suara lonceng di kuil berdentang sebanyak 108 kali dan menunjukkan detik-detik mencapai jam 12 malam.

"Kei, ayo hitung mundur dari angka tiga!"

Sei melambaikan tangannya kearah Reiichi untuk mendekat ke arahnya lalu mereka berdiri di hadapan orang tuanya kemudian mengambil terompet. Terdengar tepukan dari arah kanan dan itu adalah _Kazekage_ dengan menghitung mundur dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"_San…"_

"_Ni…"_

"_Ichi…"_

Suara terompet menggelegar kencang mengiringi pergantian tahun yang baru, senyuman bahkan tawa menghiasi mereka. Ketiga penerus meloncat kegirangan dan menyebutkan selamat tahun baru dengan suara lantang.

"_Akemashite omedetō gozaimasu_… buat kita semua. Mari kita buat permintaan," ajak Sei.

Mereka bertigapun mengepalkan tangan ke depan lalu memejamkan matanya dan tak lama mereka langsung menghamburkan pelukan ke orang tua masing-masing.

"Selamat tahun baru… _Tou-san… Kaa-san… _Shiera dan Shiori, aku sayang kalian semua."

Sasuke menepuk halus pundak Sei, "Selamat tahun baru juga, Sei!"

Dan keesokan harinya adalah hari dimana kehidupan baru dimulai…

.

.

_Tahun Baru alangkah akan bahagia dirayakan bersama keluarga dan orang terdekat tercinta dengan menyambut hari esoknya yang lebih indah._

_Happy New Year for all…_

_._

_._

_._ *_Owari*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Wah, alhamduliah sudah mencapai bab ke sebelas, yey… fic ini sudah lama ya fufufu. Setiap manusia memiliki kesalahan pastinya dan karyaku ini tidaklah sempurna. Dan selamat tahun baru buat kita semua… semoga hari esok akan menjadi lebih baik dan indah

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. Silahkan membaca karyaku yang lain berjudul "Cinta Itu" semoga kalian suka.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XI**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Mikaela Williams, ayy1090, **_

Palembang, 29 Desember 2012

13.17 _p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XII : Tanggung Jawab**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Review**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sudah empat puluh hari berlalu, ini waktunya untuk wanita musim semi berangkat ke rumah sakit. Dirinyapun merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang lemas lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian melihat kedua anak kembarnya yang masih tertidur pulas persis seperti ayahnya yang masih terlelap tidur akibat _misi_ malam kemarin.

Tak sampai disitu saja, ia menuju kamar buah hati pertamanya yang bersebelahan langsung dengan kamar mereka. Sama seperti ayah dan kedua anak kembarnya, Sei masih terbuai mimpi. Sakura hanya mendengus geli dan langsung menuju dapur untuk memasak masakan favorit suami dan anak pertamanya itu.

Dengan gesit dan lincah, Sakura sudah menyiapkan sup kari ekstra tomat di atas meja. Bau sedap yang mengundang indra penciuman perlahan membuat pria berpangkat Ketua _anbu_ langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya, begitu juga dengan Sei yang mencium aroma harum dari ruang makan mereka. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Sudah bangun rupanya," seru Sakura berdecak kesal dengan mereka berdua.

"Maafkan Sei, _kaa-san_… habis kemarin Reiichi mengajakku bermain sampai malam dan dinatar dengan Ino-_basan_ hehehe…" cengir Sei menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ayo Sei, daripada _kaa-san_ mulai marah. Sebaiknya kita cuci muka dulu," ajak Sasuke menggandeng Sei untuk menjauh dari istrinya.

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya akan tingkah suaminya yang tahu akan aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Dirinya langsung menyiapkan tiga mangkuk kecil dan sumpit lalu diisi dengan nasi putih hangat. Tak memakan waktu lama, Sasuke dan Sei menyegarkan tubuh dengan menyuci mukanya kemudian mereka duduk di kursi dan mulai menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Kau yakin akan bekerja hari ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke seraya menyuapkan suapan pertamanya.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan, "tentu saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Sudah lama aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan kurasa tubuhku kuat untuk bekerja walau paruh waktu."

"Jadi siapa yang menjaga Shiera dan Shiori, _kaa-san_?" tanya Sei.

"Ayo habiskan dulu, Sei… nanti kesedak," tutur Sasuke.

Mereka bertigapun menyelesaikan sarapan dengan tenang tanpa suara.

"_Kaa-san_, siapa yang akan menjaga Shiera dan Shiori kalau _Kaa-san_ bekerja?" tanya Sei lagi meletakkan sumpit di meja.

Dengan mengelus dagunya, Sakura mendapat ide cemerlang. "Kalian libur hari ini bukan?"

Sasuke dan Sei terdiam lalu mengangguk sesaat. Mereka berdua merasa ada pertanda buruk setelah ini. "Kalau iya, memang kenapa Sakura? Tentu aku diberi libur oleh _Dobe_ tiga hari dan hari ini tentu Sei libur di akademi dua hari pula."

Seraya menepukkan kedua tangannya, "baiklah, kalian berdua menjaga Shiera dan Shiori untuk tiga hari kedepan. Maukah kalian menggantikan tugasku sementara?"

"T-tapi… _kaa-san…_" cicit Sei.

"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapi, Sei. Kalian yang harus mengurusi si kembar. Itu bukan tanggung jawabku saja tapi tanggung jawab kalian juga. Oke, aku akan bersiap-siap. Selamat menikmati aktivitas kalian ya," ucap Sakura yang tak lupa pula memberi kecupan manis untuk kedua orang yang dicintainya.

Sesaat duo Uchiha merutuk dalam hati, _"coba saja kami mengatakan ada kegiatan diluar, kuso!"_

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua terlonjak kaget mendengar rengekan si kembar setelah kepergian Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu. Dengan sigap Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan mendapati si kembar menangis kencang. Dia memijit kepalanya yang kemudian mengangkat tubuh Shiera dari _box_ bayinya ke tempat tidur mereka. Sei hanya menatap bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

"Perlu bantuan, _tousan?_" tanya Sei.

"Ambilkan kain dan air hangat disana yang sudah disiapkan oleh _kaa-san_. hati-hati dan pelan membawanya," perintah Sasuke seraya membuka pakaian Shiera dan beranjak mengangkat tubuh Shiori lalu membawa ke kasur mereka.

Dengan hati-hati, Sei membawa baskom dan kain hangat ke tempat ayahnya. Lalu Sasuke menyuruh Sei untuk mengambil pakaian si kembar yang ada di lemari kemudian menyerahkan ke ayahnya. Sampai disana, Sei hanya memandang takjub sang ayah yang cekatan mengusap tubuh adik kembarnya dengan air hangat dan memberi cairan minyak kayu putih juga bedak lalu memakainya pakaian. Ketika Sasuke ingin mengancingkan pakaian Shiera, dirinya melirik Sei.

"Tolong kancingkan pakaian Shiera. Hitung-hitung merasakan tanggung jawab seorang kakak."

"Aaa… baiklah, _tou-saaan…"_

Mereka berduapun membawa si kembar dengan kereta dorong ke ruangan tengah dan Sasuke menyuruh Sei untuk menjaga sebentar si kembar lalu dirinya membuat dua botol kecil susu untuk si kembar.

"Wah, dua anak ayah sepertinya kelaparan ya," ucap Sasuke dengan pelan memasukkan ujung dot ke mulut kecil Shiori.

Sei tidak mau melihat saja, dia meminta ayahnya untuk menyuruhnya memasukkan ujung dot ke mulut Shiera walau dengan gemetaran, dia berhasil melakukannya. Sei merasa inilah tanggung jawab seorang kakak yang harus menjaga adik dengan kondisi apapun.

"Apakah ini termasuk tanggung jawab seorang kakak, _tou-san?"_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "kau benar, Sei. Ini hanya sebagian kecil tanggung jawab seorang kakak. Tapi ayah akui kau cepat belajar memahami tugas sebagai seorang kakak. Ayah bangga padamu."

"Kalau tanggung jawab seorang ayah itu lebih berat ya?" seru Sei.

"Hn. Bahkan lebih berat, Sei. Dari menjaga istri lalu anak-anaknya dengan taruhan nyawa juga memberi nafkah untuk keluarga," jawab Sasuke.

Sei memandang raut kelelahan yang tergambar dari wajah ayahnya. "Sebaiknya _tou-san_ istirahat sebentar biar Sei yang menjaga si kembar."

"_Daijobu_, Sei. ini untuk kedua kalinya ayah mengurus anak ketika ibumu pergi," ucap Sasuke melepaskan ujung dot dari mulut Shiori dan mengusap dengan kain bersih dari sisa susu yang menetes di wajah Shiori lalu menyuruh Sei untuk menyingkir dari Shiera dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Shiori.

Iris mata Sei mengerjapkan matanya, "benarkah _tou-san_?"

"Hn. Itu benar, ayah mengurus kau—Sei. itu pengalaman pertama ayah mengurus segala apapun tanpa bantuan ibumu, awalnya gugup dan ragu tapi perlahan sudah menjadi kebiasaan."

"_Tou-saaan_ memang hebat… aku senang sekali mempunyai _tou-san_ sehebat dirimu!"

Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Sei. " Kau juga hebat anakku. Kau melakukan dengan baik apa yang ayah suruh dan itu salah tanggung jawab sebagai seorang kakak dan anak."

"Makasih _tou-saaan_…"

.

.

_Tanggung jawab sebuah keluarga adalah menjaga dan melindungi segala apapun yang dialami seluruh anggota keluarga tersebut._

_._

_._

_._ *_Owari*_

* * *

**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)**

Wah, alhamduliah sudah mencapai bab ke dua belas loooh, yey. Karya ini hampir mencapai tiga bulan hehehe… aku turut senang dengan kalian yang meninggalkan jejak di kotak reviewku.

Sebernanya minggu depan masih UAS walau tinggal dua hari lagi, aku memakai waktu untuk menulis karyaku ini. Maafkan kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan, baiklah untuk menebus kesalahan. Saya akan mengupdate fic-fc multichap yang sempat kutinggal seperti "When Love", "One Love Two Weddings", "When the light shinning sadness" dan dua multichap dari fandom dan pair lain. Silahkan memilih yang mana harus aku update^^

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. Silahkan membaca karyaku yang lain berjudul "Cinta Itu" semoga kalian suka.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XI**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, **fuck u, **Ryunkzhi, nadialovely** _

Palembang, 05 Januari 2013

18.07 _p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XIII : Afeksi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Review**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hari ini terlihat sangat cerah bahkan burung-burung menyambutnya dengan sukacita karena sebentar lagi memasuki musim semi dalam artian banyak kuncup bunga warna-warni yang akan bermekaran. Begitu juga kebijakan sang Hokage memberikan libur sehari bagi seluruh shinobi tak terkecuali untuk ketua anbu dan _iryoo -nin_ yang merupakan mantan rekan timnya dulu.

Kini mereka berdua tengah bercengkrama dengan ketiga anaknya di pagi hari. Sang kepala keluarga menikmati kopi seraya mendengarkan celotehan anak sulungnya lalu istri darinya memasak untuk sarapan pagi dan anak kembarnya sedang tertidur pulas di keranjang bayi di ruangan tengah.

"_Touuusaaan…_benarkah hari _tousan_ libur?" tanya Sei dengan muka berbinar penuh harap.

"Hn. Bahkan _kaa-san_ juga, Sei," sahut singat Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Sei.

Sakura mengulum senyuman tipis sambil meletakkan sup miso di meja. "Lalu kau mau apa Sei?"

"Bagaimana hari ini kita ke tempat _jii-san_ dan _Baa-san_? Sei kangen dengan mereka berdua… boleh ya…" cicit Sei.

Sedikit menarik sudut simpul membentuk senyuman geli di bibir Sasuke. "Sifatmu ini mirip sekali dengan _kaa-san_-mu kalau meminta sesuatu…" lalu tangannya menjawil hidung Sei.

Sei mengelus hidungnya. "Sakiiit…_tou-san_." rajuknya.

"Kebetulan _kaa-san_ juga berniat kesana juga, Sei. ternyata pemikiran kita sama, sayang," kekeh Sakura. "Ayo, sarapan sudah siap!"

"_Hontou ni kaa-san_? Yey!" pekik Sei dan langsung beranjak dari pangkuan ayahnya kemudian ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan.

Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah Sei sangat persis dengan istrinya ternyata fisiknya saja mirip dengannya tapi sifatnya menurun dari Sakura. Sama halnya dengan Sei, Sasuke juga beranjak darisana tetapi mengarah ke keranjang bayi. Ia mengelus pipi kedua anak kembarnya lalu duduk di ruangan makan.

"Sakura, tentunya kita kesana harus membawa sesuatu kan?" tanay Sasuke mengambil nasi beserta lauknya.

"Itu sudah kusiapkan sebelum kau bertanya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Baiklah. Setelah ini, kau langsung mandi saja, Sakura. Biar aku yang mengurus Shiera dan Shieri," tutur Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-_kun_." Lalu Sakura menghadiahkan kecupan di pipi suaminya dan beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sei berdecak kesal, "pagi-pagi sudah mesra-mesraan… nggak tahu kalau anakmu satu ini melihat kalian berdua ckckck…"

"Itu bukti kasih sayang dari ibumu, Sei. ayo makan, keburu lauknya ayah habiskan nanti," kilah Sasuke.

"_Touu-san_ curang, main ancaman segala!" teriak Sei langsung duduk dan mengambil nasi dan lauk ke piringnya.

Dan mereka berduapun langsung menyelesaikan sarapan dengan tenang tanpa suara. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke membereskan sisa makanan juga piring antara ia dan anaknya. Mereka berdua saling membantu kemudian Sasuke menyuruh Sei untuk menjaga adik kembarnya sedangkan dirinya mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Sebaiknya aku saja yang melanjutkannya. Ajak Sei mandi sekarang, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura mendekati suaminya yang sedang meletakkan piring ke rak piring.

Sasuke menoleh, "kalau itu maumu, Sakura." Lalu ia meninggalkan itu untuk dilanjutkan oleh istrinya, "ayo Sei. katanya mau ke rumah kakek dan nenek." Sei mengangguk dan menyusul langkah sang ayah.

"Baiklah, _touu-saan_…" ucapnya penuh semangat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tak memakan waktu dua puluh menit mereka bersiap-siap juga keluarga kecil itu telah sampai di rumah yang dituju.

_Tok… tok_…

Suara decitan pintu yang dibukakan oleh Kizashi dan dirinya langsung disambut pelukan dari Sei dengan sangat erat yang membuat orang tuanya terkekeh dengan sikap anak pertama mereka berdua.

"_Jii-saaan_… Sei kangeeeen…" pekik bahagia Sei.

Kizashi menyambut pelukan sang cucu dengan erat. "Kakek juga kangen denganmu, Sei. Ayo masuk kalian…" ajaknya.

Suasana rumah tidak berubah seperti dulu, pikir Sakura. Letak dari barang yang berada didalam rumah itu juga sama lalu iris teduhnya melirik kesana kemari mencari sang ibu dan _voiila_—ia menemukannya di dapur dan meninggalkan sang suami yang mendorong kereta anak kembar mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, menantuku?" cengir Kizashi menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Baik-baik saja, _tou-san_." Matanya mengarah ke ayah mertuanya dan sedikit terkejut. "Astaga Sei, kenapa kau digendong oleh kakek? Kamu itu sudah besar!" ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Oh ya bagaimana dengan cucu kakek yang lucu ini?" gumam Kizashi merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap Shiera dan Shieri yang berada di kereta dorongnya.

"_Jii-san_, kalau mau tahu, aku bisa menjaga Shiera dan Shieri juga membantu mengasuh mereka berdua walau dibantu dengan _Tou-san_…" ucap Sei.

Kizashi menyuruh Sei untuk turun dari gendongannya. "benarkah, Sei?"

"Tentu, _tou-san_. Dia cepat sekali tanggap apa yang kupinta. Sepertinya dia akan seperti kakakku dulu," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau beruntung nak mempunyai seorang kakak sedangkan Sakura sendirian saja," gumam Kizashi. "—tapi semenjak bertemu denganmu saat itu, dia menceritakan banyak tentangmu. Bukan itu saja, tentang teman-temannya juga. Sebagai ayah, aku turut bahagia."

Sasuke mengambil Shiera dan menyerahkan ke Kizashi. "Maaf kalau saat itu aku tidak memperdulikan Sakura karena termakan balas dendam tapi—"

"Diam-diam memperhatikan _kaa-san_, bukan? Benar begitu _tou-san_?" celetuk Sei.

"Kau tahu darimana Sei?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dari Kakashi -_ji_ dan Naruto-_ji_," sahut singkat Sei.

Ketua anbu itu berdehem pelan."Mereka menceritakan apa saja denganmu, Sei?"

Dengan senyuman jahil. "Itu… rahasia, _tou-san_…" dan aksi kejar-kejaran antara ayah dan anakpun tak terelakkan lagi dan mendapat cekikikan Kizashi yang melihat tingkah menantu dan cucu pertamanya. "Lihat ayahmu, Shiera. Dia mengejar kakakmu gara-gara rahasianya ketahuan…" celetuknya.

"Ada apa ini?" desis Sakura menyilang kedua tangannya dan menatap sangar suami juga anaknya.

Sesaat keduanya berhenti lalu menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati Sakura sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka suara, "itu salah anak kita yang memotong ucapanku, Sakura."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengejarnya? Memang dia mengucapkan apa?"

Sei menunjuk tangan, "aku hanya bilang _"diam-diam memperhatikan kaa-san"_ tapi _tou-san _ langsung mengejarku." Kilahnya.

"Wah..wah, pagi sudah ramai nih! Kalian ini meributkan apa?" tanya Mebuki seraya membawa dua toples kecil berisi kue kesukaan menantunya juga _sushi_ di atas meja.

"_Baa-san_…, _tou-san_ marah gara-gara Sei bilang kalau _tou-san_ diam-diam memperhatikan _kaa-san_," adu Sei.

Sasuke berdecak kesal lalu dirinya duduk dan memalingkan mukanya tak peduli dan membuat aura Sakura menjadi lembut kemudian mendekati sang suami yang sedang _ngambek_.

"Kalau anakmu tahu rahasiamu itu, kenapa kau harus marah, Sasuke-_kun_?" eh—tapi, apakah yang dikatakan Sei itu benar?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau informasi dari _dobe_ dan Kakashi-_sensei_. Apakah kau percaya?" kilah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Ternyata seorang Uchiha memperhatikan gadis tapi tidak berani dari dekat," celetuk Sakura.

Sasuke menahan malu dengan menutup mukanya. "_Urusaii_…"

"Hahaha…, _touu-san_ malu…" ucap Sei dengan tawanya.

Tanpa aba-aba, ketua anbu itu menarik pergelangan tangan istrinya dan mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. "Itu ucapan terima kasihku tadi pagi dan benar apa yang dikatakan itu, Sakura.," bisiknya.

Dan yang melihat adegan itu hanya terbengong sesaat lalu—

"_TOUU-SAN_, lagi dan lagi berbuat seperti itu di depan anakmu!"

.

.

_Afeksi atau kasih sayang sebuah keluarga adalah merasa kehangatan bersama dengan saling berbagi satu sama lain memberikan kebahagian itu._

_._

_._

_._ *_Owari*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Wah, alhamduliah sudah mencapai bab ke tiga belas daaaaan… inilah hasilnya semoga kalian suka dengan cerita _Family_ ini juga sekedar pemberitahuan kalau Fic yang Cinta itu akan tamat di bab 12 berarti minggu ini dong hehehe^^ kalau yang ini masih berlanjut kok.

Sekedar pemberitahuan kalau saya sudah mengupdate fic yang berjudul 'One Love Two Weddings' silahkan membaca ya, saya membutuhkan respon dari karyaku itu.

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. Silahkan membaca karyaku yang lain berjudul "Cinta Itu" semoga kalian suka.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XII**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Hatsune Cherry,** cho kyuyeon, Nila ss, Shizuka Akira_

Lubuklinggau, 12 Januari 2013

09.57 _p.m_

_Tsurugi De Lelouch_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XIV : Kenangan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying For Reading and Review**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda dengan kondisi ketua anbu hari ini dimana tidak berbicara sedikitpun kata walau memang ia terbilang sangat irit kata. Dia sering tertangkap melamun oleh istrinya yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya tapi sang istri sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang berbeda untuk hari ini saja dan setiap tahun. Kini ia berada di suatu ruangan yang sirat akan kenangan pahit akan—keluarganya.

"_Tou-san… Kaa-san… Nii-san…"_

Suara rendah namun miris tersdengar…

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih diam di dalam ruangan itu, istri dan anak pertamanya berada di ruangan makan dan—Sei menangkap gelagat tak beres dari ayahnya yang belum muncul saat sarapan pagi.

Iris kelamnya melirik kesana-kemari namun nihil tidak menemukan atensi ayahnya lalu ia menarik baju sang ibu yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

"_Kaa-san_, dimana _Tou-san_?" tanya Sei.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap sang buah hati. "Mungkin ada di kamarnya."

"Aku sudah memeriksanya, _Kaa-san_. Tapi tidak ada," gumam Sei.

"Apakah kau tidak memeriksa ruangan yang diujung sana, Sei?" tanya Sakura meletakkan lauk di meja.

Dengan meletakkan jarinya di dahi dan menutup matanya sesaat. "Belum," jawab Sei, "—t-tapi….aku tadi ingin kesana. Entah kenapa suasananya terasa seram, Sei takut…"

Wanita musim semi merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Sei. "Kau masih ingat tahun lalu,"

Sei menggeleng pelan membuat Sakura menepuk puncak kepala anaknya. "Ternyata kau sudah lupa, sayang. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang penuh akan kenangan ayahmu dan hari ini adalah peristiwa itu terjadi."

"Peristiwa apa, _kaa-san_?"

Seraya menarik tangan Sei menuju ke ruangan itu seketika bulu kuduk Sei agak merinding namun Sakura paham lalu mengelus punggung anaknya supaya ia tidak ketakutan lagi. "Biar ayahmu yang menjelaskan itu, Sei." dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala Sei.

Tak berlangsung lama mereka berdua berada di pintu _tatami_ dan segera dibuka oleh Sakura bersamaan membuat pria yang melamun itu tersentak dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Sakura… Sei… kenapa kalian kesini?"

"Sei meminta penjelasan tentang peristiwa itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Ia selalu merasa aneh kalau setiap tanggal 15 kau selalu melamun disini dan ia merasa ketakutan bila mendekati ruangan ini."

Paham dengan ucapan sang istri, Sasuke menepuk-nepuk lantai akan isyarat untuk Sei duduk disana dan bocah tampan itu duduk disamping ayahnya.

"_Ne_, aku punya pertanyaan untuk _tou-san_. Mengapa sikap _tou-san _berubah setiap tanggal 15? Memang ini ruangan apa?"

Rentetan pertanyaan disambut senyuman dari Sasuke tapi Sei tahu kalau itu bukan senyum kebahagiaan namun kesedihan. "_Tou-san_, jangan sedih…"

Sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sei, "_arigatou_, Sei. Ternyata anak ayah pelupa padahal tahun kemarin sudah ayah ceritakan. Baiklah, ayah akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu."

"Pelan-pelan saja, _tou-san_," pinta Sei.

Mendapati suami dan anaknya sibuk dengan urusan sendiri, Sakura beranjak darisana namun panggilan Sasuke membuat ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?"

"Aku mau bersiap-siap dulu untuk ke makam mereka. Kalian juga nanti bersiap-siap dan sarapannya sudah kusiapkan di meja," tutur Sakura lalu benar-benar pergi darisana.

"Hn."

Sei memandangi sudut-sudut ruangan yang memang agak seram dan dirinya melirik ke pintu _tatami_ dan menangkap bekas lubang disana. "_Tou-san_ katakanlah… jangan dipendam sendirian."

"Hari ini adalah peristiwa terjadinya pembantaian klan _Uchiha_ dan saat itu ayah seumuranmu lalu yang membunuh seluruh klan kita adalah kakak ayah sendiri," ucap pelan Sasuke.

Tangan Sei menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata ayahnya. "Inikah yang membuat _tou-san_ balas dendam?"

"Itu kau sudah tahu, Sei—dan, ruangan ini dimana orang tua ayah terbunuh dan kakak ayah berdiri dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat ayah takut dan panik," lirih Sasuke.

"Jadi bekas lubang itu adalah—"

"—bekas kunai yang dilesatkan oleh kakak ayah, Sei."

Sei mengatupkan mulutnya kemudian terdiam sesaat dan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh ayahnya tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu itu adalah kenangan pahit dan menyakitkan yang _tou-san_ alami dan membuat kedua mata _tou-san_ gelap akan balas dendam tapi—"

Sejenak Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "—tapi apa?"

"_Kaa-san_ yang menerangkan dan membawa _tou-san_ keluar dari kegelapan itu dan berkat _tou-san_ membantu paman Naruto melawan leluhur kita juga memenangkan perang ninja ke empat—yang membuat aku dan anak-anak lahir di dunia ini sekarang."

Sasuke melepaskan pelan pelukan ayahnya dan mereka berdua saling berhadapan. "Dengar, berkat cinta ibumu itu membuat ayah sadar kalau masih ada peduli dengan ayah bukan itu saja sahabat-sahabat ayah yang setia melindungi dan membantu walau ayah adalah mantan buronan tak membuat mereka menjauhi ayah. Dan seharusnya ayah berterima kasih dengan ucapan kakak ayah."

"Apa itu?"

"_Tak peduli apa yang kau putuskan mulai saat ini, aku akan menyayangimu selamanya."_

Sei tersenyum, "motivasi paman Itachi memang hebat dan buktinya _tou-san_ sekarang berada di depanku dengan sikap bijaksananya dan kewibawannya, aku bangga sekali menjadi bagian dari klan ini—terus _tou-san_ jangan bersedih. Walau mereka sudah tidak ada disini—mereka akan tetap mengawasi dan melindungi kita lalu—"

Dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi sang ayah. "—jangan lupa kalau _tou-san_ masih ada kami yang akan menopang kesedihan dan segala apapun yang menimpa _tou-san."_

"Anak ayah sudah dewasa sekarang sudah pintar merangkai kata-kata. Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"_Kaa-san_… hehehe…"

"—apakah kalian sudah asyik bernostalgia sampai tidak menyadari kalau sarapan sudah mendingin dan seorang wanita cantik berdiri di belakang kalian?"

Duo Uchiha itu menoleh ke belakang dan mengulas senyuman bersamaan. "Tentu saja kami sadar."

"Ayoolah, kalian berdua bersiap-siap mumpung cuacanya sedang tidak terik dan aku juga membawa si kembar untuk kesana," ucap Sakura.

"Untuk apa, _Kaa-san_ membawa Shiera dan Shieri kesana?" tanya Sei.

"Tentu saja mengenalkan kalau kita mendapat dua anggota baru di keluarga ini dan—cepatlah!" ucap sekaligus perintah dari Sakura.

Keduanya langsung beranjak dari sana dan meninggalkan wanita musim semi sendirian. Sejenak Sakura mengamati lalu keluar dari ruangan itu namun ia menangkap ketiga sosok yang ia kenali yang mengucapkan sayup-sayup lalu menghilang. Sedikit merinding Sakura menjawab dengan pelan tanpa didengar oleh Sasuke dan Sei.

"_Aku akan selalu menjaga mereka karena—mereka sudah menjadi bagian hidupku…"_

_._

_._

"_Tolong jaga mereka, Sakura. Terutama untuk Sasuke yang selalu bersedih akan kehilangan kami dan terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian dari Sasuke juga kami bersyukur memiliki dirimu untuk menemaninya sampai akhir hayat nanti."_

_._

_._

_Kenangan itu penuh akan masa lalu baik kebahagiaan maupun kesedihan, namun itu jangan membuat mundur dan terpaku akan kenangan. Masih ada keluarga yang menemani untuk menghadapi masa kini dan masa depan._

_._

_._

_._ *_Owari*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Wah, alhamduliah sudah mencapai bab ke empat belas daaaaan… sudah tiga bulan lebih karya ini menemani kalian. Aku sangat bersyukur dan terharu dengan respon yang kalian berikan untuk karya ini^^

Sekedar pemberitahuan kalau saya akan mengupdate fic yang berjudul When The Light shinning sadness' yang kemungkinan besok saya update jika tidak ada halangan.

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. Silahkan membaca karyaku yang lain berjudul "Cinta Itu" semoga kalian suka.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XII**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, RisaKuramoto, , Afisa UchirunoSS, **air mata bebek, _

Lubuklinggau, 19 Januari 2013

10.47 _a.m_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XV : Cinta**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suasana hening menyelimuti acara makan malam sebuah keluarga kecil karena tata karmanya—tidak boleh berbicara saat makan. Itulah aturan yang selalu dilakukan menjelang makan bersama berlangsung. Terlihat bocah tampan sangat lahap memakan seluruh lauk dan nasi yang berada di piringnya membuat orang tuanya tersenyum geli akan semangat yang dimiliki oleh anak laki-laki mereka.

"Selesaiiiii…."

Sei menaruh sendoknya di piring seraya mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang kekenyangan lalu ia langsung meneguk habis minum yang disodorkan dari ibunya.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Sei? memang ada yang membuatmu bahagia hari ini hm?" tanya Sakura yang bersamaan sudah menyelesaikan makanannya.

Dengan mengangguk pelan kemudian kedua matanya berbinar-binar, "tentu. Ada yang membuatku bahagia tapi aku punya syarat kalau _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ mau mendengarnya.

"Cerita apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sei?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan saputangan yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Ada syarat, _tou-san_?" seru Sei.

"Apa syarat yang kau ajukan, Sei?" tanya Sasuke.

Kemudian Sei menampilkan senyuman tipisnya, "aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian berdua?"

Dan—entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke menjadi tidak enak padahal Sei belum mengatakan apa-apa dari mulutnya. Segera ia menampilkan wajah datar untuk menutupi rasa penasaran bersamaan dengan ketakutannya.

"Bagaimana kalian berdua jatuh cinta? Yang kutahu dari Kakashi-_jisan_ kalau kalian sebernanya sudah jatuh cinta saat menjadi satu tim?" tanya Sei seraya menampilkan seringainya.

Sakura terdiam malahan rona merah menjalari wajahnya, "i-tu… tidak bisa dijelaskan kata-kata. Tanyakan saja pada _tou-san_mu saja. Dialah yang pertama jatuh cinta pada _kaa-san_?" kilahnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke memberikan tatapan aneh pada istrinya, "bukannya kau yang pertama jatuh cinta padaku? Kenapa menimpakan itu padaku, Sakura?"

"H-hei, siapa duluan memperhatikan diam-diam?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa yang duluan meneriakkan kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku saat di akademi," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura segera berdiri meletakkan piring-piring kotornya di wastafel, "berarti kau mendengarkan ucapanku waktu itu padahal kau tidak ada disana."

"Salahmu meneriakkan ucapanmu hingga waktu santaiku di pohon jadi terganggu," timpal Sasuke.

"Oh ya, saat ujian _chunnin_ itu kau tersenyum padaku? Itu hal yang mustahil dilakukan seorang Uchiha sepertimu," ucap Sakura.

"Cukup! Hentikan _Tou-san_… _Kaa-san,_" ucap kesal Sei sembari menghela napasnya panjang, "aku kan hanya tanya kapan kalian berdua jatuh cinta ugh?"

Sasukepun berdehem pelan, "maafkan kami, Sei. terus terang kalau _kaa-san_mu yang sebernanya jatuh cinta pada _tou-san."_

"Darimana _tou-san_ tahu kalau _kaa-san_ yang pertama jatuh cinta pada _tou-san?"_

"Pokoknya _kaa-san_mu yang—"

"—_Tou-san_mu tahu karena dia memperhatikan _kaa-san_ dari jauh hanya saja gengsi mendekati. Kenapa juga aku jatuh cinta pada _tou-san_mu ini? Padahal masih banyak laki-laki melebihi _tou-san_mu," seru Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Karena pesona seorang _Uchiha_ tak terkalahkan, Sakura."

Sakura mendesis kecil, "oh ya. Kecantikan seorang Haruno yang membuat _Uchiha_ kepincut akan harga dirinya."

"Bagaimana dengan ucapanmu yang mengatakan _'aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke-kun_." Hm?" kilah Sasuke.

"Aku membuktikan kalau aku tidak seperti dirimu yang memendam perasaan itu sendiri dan pada akhirnya kau jatuh pada pesonaku, Sasuke-_kun_?" seru Sakura.

Sei hanya memijat dahinya dan mendesah pelan akan adu mulut antara kedua orang tuanya padahal ia hanya bertanya sangat simpel tapi kenapa saling menyalahkan satu sama lain, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan karena kemungkinan sampai pagipun tidak akan saling mengalah.

"Oke, cukup. _Kaa-san_… _Tou-san_. aku sudah menemukan jawabannya berarti kalian berdua jatuh cinta itu bersamaan saat akademi," seru Sei pada akhirnya.

"Seiiiii…"

"Tunggu dulu—_Kaa-san_. aku belum selesai berbicara. Buktinya saja _kaa-san_ meneriakkan jatuh cinta pada _tou-san_ dan _tou-san_ mendengarnya lalu _tou-san_ memperhatikan dari jauh saat di akademi juga."

"Seii…"

"_Tou-san_, aku tahu itu dari Iruka-_sensei_," seru Sei.

Hal itu membuat bibir keduanya terkatup sesaat dan Sasuke memulai pertama pembicaraaannya. "Hhh, apa yang katakan benar Sei. tapi—buat apa kau harus tahu kapan kami jatuh cinta?"

Muka Sei agak memerah, "aku juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh kalian berdua saat di akademi…"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "siapa gadis yang kau sukai, Sei?"

"Ckckck, ternyata Sei sudah besar rupanya. Kalau begitu siapa gadis beruntung yang membuatmu jatuh cinta hm?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ingat saat perayaan tahun baru dan keluarga _Kazekage-sama_ datang ke desa kita, aku tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan anaknya _Kazekage-sama_. dia sangat manis kalau tersenyum dan matanya persis seperti ayahnya itu—sangat indah," jelas Sei merundukkan kepalanya karena malu menceritakan pada orang tuanya.

Sakura menaruh tangannya di dagu dan kembali tersenyum menatap manik kelam Sei. "Ternyata Kina-_chan_ ya yang membuatmu jatuh cinta. Apakah kalian sudah saling berbicara satu sama lain?"

"S-sudah, _kaa-san_," jawab singkat Sei.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta izin dari _dobe_ untuk mengunjungi ke Suna memastikan kalau gadis yang dipilih Sei cocok sebagai menan—aww, sakit, Sakura," dengus Sasuke meringis akibat cubitan keras dari Sakura.

"Sei masih kecil, Sasuke. Jangan berbicara hal itu di depan anak-anak! Belum saatnya," imbuh Sakura. "—oh ya, kabarnya Matsuri-_san_ akan mengunjungi desa kita dua hari lagi dan akan membawa putri kecilnya. Nah ini kesempatanmu untuk dekat dengan gadis yang kau sukai, Sei," lanjutnya.

Sei mengangguk pelan, "tentu saja, _kaa-san_."

"Tidak seperti ayahmu yang diam-diam dan baru menyatakan saat banyak pria lain yang mendekati ibu. Jadi—jangan seperti ayahmu ok!"

Sasuke tidak terima akan hal itu, "Hei, ini memang sifatku, Sakura."

"Terserah, kalau saja kau tidak peka pada saat itu juga pasti aku bukan milikmu," kekeh Sakura.

"Sudah cukup!"

Pada akhirnya kembali adu mulut terjadi di keluarga kecil Uchiha tanpa tahu kalau si kembar menangis di kamarnya…

.

.

.

_Merasakan jatuh cinta hal yang lumrah dimiliki oleh manusia karena sudah jelas kalau manusia hidup berpasang-pasangan dan ada cara kapan mereka jatuh cinta tanpa disadari oleh mereka sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

_Owari_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Wah, alhamduliah sudah mencapai bab kelima belas. Yuhuuuuuu….. tidak terasa kalau aku menemani kalian sudah lama ya. Hihihi, semoga ceritanya tidak membuat kalian bosan membca ceritaku ini

Berita baru kalau "When The Light shinning sadness" berubah judul menjadi _**Tsuki no irimasu Taiyoo **_ dan sekarang sudah update. Silahkan membaca.

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XIV**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, chess sy, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, Uchiha Kirana, **mewmewmeoong_

Lubuklinggau, 26 Januari 2013

10.55 _a.m_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XVI : Satu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

Badan menggigil serta keringat dingin bercucuran deras di seluruh tubuhnya, bocah tampan meringkuk di tempat tidur dengan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tapi tidak mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera. Padahal sekarang jam untuk sarapan tapi apa daya kalau dirinya tidak mampu berdiri.

"Sial!"

Sei memekik frustasi menahan rasa pusing di kepalanya…

.

.

.

.

Tampak makanan telah terhidang di atas meja dan kepala keluarga telah duduk untuk menyantap sarapan yang disiapkan, akan tetapi iris kelamnya tak mendapati sang anak sulungnya berada di tempat duduknya. Ini yang membuatnya bingung tak seperti biasanya anak sulungnya belum keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dan menatap suaminya, "ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" sahutnya seraya meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas meja untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak biasanya Sei belum keluar dari kamarnya. Apakah ada masalah dengannya?"tanya Sasuke tersirat nada khawatir.

"Tidak ada. Tadi malam yang jelas dia basah kuyup dan katanya ia habis bermain dengan Kei lalu—astaga!" Sakura menepuk kepalanya dan beranjak darisana menuju kamar anak sulungnya.

Sasuke pun menyusul sang istri ke kamar anaknya dan mereka berdua membuka pintu kamar Sei lalu mendapati anaknya masih bergelung selimut kemudian Sasuke mendekati serta menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sei.

Wanita musim semi memegang dahi Sei dan berjengit kaget, "Sasuke-_kun_… badan Sei panas—ya ampun, bagaimana ini?" panik Sakura.

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh kening jagoan tampannya dan reaksi sama dengan Sakura. "Sei… Sei…, bangun jagoan!" serunya.

Kelopak mata Sei terbuka tapi sangat berat lalu ia memaksakan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya tapi tak bisa. "_Tou-san… Kaa-san…_ maafkan Sei." ucap paraunya menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit yang menguasai kepalanya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, sayang," ucap Sakura menatap sayu anaknya yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan mengambil kompres—kau tetap disini ok!" lalu Sakura dengan berlari kecil ke dapur.

Ayah dari tiga anak itu mengangguk lalu menatap fokus anaknya dengan memegang dahi anaknya lagi. "Kau tidak usah masuk ke akademi hari ini," seru Sasuke.

"Pokoknya—arghh—aku mau datang. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan—arghh," ucap Sei memegang kepalanya yang tidak bersinkron dengan tubuhnya.

"Tidak tetap tidak, Sei. kau di rumah hari ini. Kebetulan ayah mendapat libur dari paman Naruto tiga hari maka—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Sei memotong perkataanya.

"Aku mau masuk…" rengek Sei

Tak berlangsung lama,Sakura membawa air hangat dan kain di tangannya dan meletakkan di atas meja.

Dengan telaten, Sasuke mengompres dahi anaknya sedangkan Sakura melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding kamar Sei. "Astaga, hari ini aku ada jadwal operasi. Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana dengan Sei? apakah aku harus libur hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Biar aku yang merawat Sei, Sakura. Kebetulan aku diberi _dobe_ libur tiga hari setelah misi kemarin dan tetap tenang—jangan khawatir," ucap Sasuke.

"T-tapi, aku cemas dengan keadaan Sei, Sasuke-_kun_…," lirih Sakura.

Sasuke beranjak dan mendekati istrinya lalu memeluknya untuk memenangkan tubuh Sakura yang gemetaran. "Fokuslah ke pekerjaanmu dulu. Masih ada aku yang menjaganya juga si kembar biar aku yang mengurusnya juga," bisiknya.

Perlahan Sakura tenang dan melepaskan pelukan suaminya lalu mendekati buah hatinya, "maafkan ibu, sayang. Hari ini tidak bisa merawatmu karena ada pekerjaan di rumah sakit dan ibu hanya memberi obat penurun panas—diminum ya biar kamu sembuh dan ceria kembali." Sakura menghadiahkan ciuman lembut di dahi Sei.

Sei menarik sudut bibirnya namun lemah, "terima kasih, _kaa-san_. obat yang paling mujarab dan mengalahkan seluruh obat di dunia adalah kasih sayang dan cinta orang tua. Pasti aku akan sembuh, jangan khawatir."

Perasaan suami istri bermarga Uchiha ini agak menghangat mendengar ucapan Sei, keduanya tersenyum tipis lalu Sakura berpamitan pada suaminya.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mencium dahi istrinya, "Hn. Yang terpenting fokus dengan operasinya—semoga sukses, Sakura."

"Ya baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_. Oh ya, aku sudah memandikan si kembar dan seluruh perlengkapannya sudah aku siapkan di tempat tidur kita. _Jaana…"_ ucap Sakura sekaligus pamit.

"_Tou-san_…" panggil Sei.

"Hn, ada apa jagoan?" sahut Sasuke.

"Apakah dulu sewaktu _tou-san_ sakit, _kaa-san_ selalu panik seperti tadi?" tanya Sei.

Tersenyum tipis, "bahkan lebih panik, Sei. ibumu itu sampai tidak ke rumah sakit hanya untuk mengurus _tou-san_. maka dia paling anti kalau keluarganya sakit pasti reaksinya begitu," jelas Sasuke. "ayo tegakkan tubuh, ayah akan—"

"Biar aku mandi sendiri, _tou-san_," entah kenapa Sei tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayahnya dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Bukan memandikanmu tapi mengganti bajumu. Untuk hari ini kau dibasuh air hangat saja dan jangan menolak perintah ayah," tutur Sasuke.

"B-baik, _tou-san_," cicit Sei menurut.

Kemudian Sei membuka bajunya lalu hanya dibasuh air hangat dan Sasuke beranjak darisana untuk mengambil makanan untuk Sei di dapur meninggalkan jagoannya sendirian di kamar. Sejenak bocah tampan ini merasakan betapa besarnya kasih sayang yang diberikan dari orang tuanya apalagi merelakan pekerjaan ditinggalkan demi anaknya. Tak lama, Sasuke membawa makanan dan pada awalnya Sei menolak akan tetapi dipaksa oleh ayahnya.

Selesai meneguk obat yang disodorkan ayahnya—dirinyapun disuruh untuk beristirahat namun penolakan yang didapat Sasuke.

"Aku mau keluar, _tou-san_."

"Kau harus beristirahat dan tidurlah agar obatnya bereaksi," pesan Sasuke agak sedikit memaksa.

"_Tou-san_…" rengek Sei.

"Sei, kau mau sembuh kan? Lebih baik turuti pesan ayah," ucap Sasuke meninggalkan anaknya tak lupa mencium dahinya. "ayah mau mengurus si kembar dan jangan keluar tanpa izin ayah lalu—cepat sembuh sayang."

Mau tak mau Sei menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya dan dirinya kemudian tidur terlelap di tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun, _dimana kau dan—ya ampun," ucap Sakura masuk ke kamar Sei dan mendapati sang suami tidur di pinggiran kasur anaknya dengan menumpu kepalanya di kedua tangannya.

Sasuke mendengar suara istrinya lalu menoleh ke belakang, "kau sudah pulang, Sakura."

Seraya mendorong kereta si kembar masuk ke kamar Sei, Sakura melihat sang buah hati yang terlelap tidur tampak tenang. "Ya, aku meminta izin dengan Shizune-_san_ maka aku bisa pulang lebih awal lalu sepertinya si kembar bangun dan kau tidak mendengar tangisannya—Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Maaf, Sakura."

"_Daijobu ka_, Sasuke-_kun_. kau tahu kenapa si kembar bangun?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak tahu."

"Mereka ingin melihat kakaknya yang sakit, bukan begitu Shieri?" ucap Sakura mengambil Shieri dari kereta dorongnya.

Lalu Sasuke mengambil dan menggendong Shiera, "maafkan ayah ya. Ayah tidak tahu kalau kalian terbangun."

Sei yang mendengar suara-suara di kamarnya langsung bangun, "ternyata _kaa-san_ sudah pulang—"

"Kau sudah agak baikkan?, _kaa-san_ akan memasak sup kari spesial untukmu, Sei."

"Sudah, _kaa-san_."

"_Yookata_…" ucap Sakura dengan raut lega tampak dari wajahnya.

"_Kaa-san_, kenapa membawa Shiera dan Shieri kesini nanti penyakit Sei menular pada mereka?" tanya Sei.

"Mereka ini merasakan kalau kakaknya sedang sakit maka dari itu mereka terbangun dan menangis," seru Sakura.

"Benarkah itu _kaa-san… tou-san?_"

"Karena kita satu keluarga. Keluarga itu saling merasakan… saling melindungi satu sama lain jadi—jika ada salah satu sakit maka yang lain merasakan juga saling berbagi," ucap Sasuke.

Seakan takjub,"kata-kata _tou-san_ hebat. Baru pertama kali Sei mendengarnya…" puji Sei.

"Apa? Jadi selama ini kata-kata ayah tidak hebat!" gerutu Sasuke.

Terdengar kikikkan dari mulut Sakura, "ckckck, lihat Sei. _Tou-san_mu ngambek gara-gara ucapanmu itu. Hahaha…"

"Jangan meledekku, Sakura!"

Kemudian percakapan mereka membuat kehangatan sebuah keluarga menjadi lebih erat.

.

.

_Keluarga itu satu kesatuan dimana semuanya merasakan apa yang terjadi pada seluruh anggota baik senang maupun sedih karena keluarga itu satu yaitu—tempat berbagi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Owari_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Setiap minggu menghadirkan cerita berbeda di keluarga kecil Uchiha ini untuk meramaikan _genre—Family _di _archive_ dan sekarang—sudah mencapai bab enam belas. Kemungkinan saya akan tetap melanjutkan ficlet ini entah sampai kapan. Lalu mungkin cerita ini agak datar atau apalah tapi ini kupersembahkan buat kalian.

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XV**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, .58, Hinagiku-chan 'blacksnow, iya baka-san, poetri-chan, LeEdacHi aRdian Lau, ** cho kyuyeon, **Afisa UchirunoSS, Momo Haruyuki, **_

Lubuklinggau, 02 Februari 2013

11.55 _a.m_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XVII : Kerjasama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Brak… bruk…_

Bunyi getaran barang lumayan keras di indera pendengaran bocah tampan yang tengah asyik memainkan shuriken di halaman rumahnya. Iris kelamnya memusatkan pandangannya kearah kiri dan mendapati orang tuanya sedang memindahkan barang lalu ia berlari kecil dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Tou-san_, kenapa barang-barang itu dikeluarkan?"

Ketua anbu itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, "rumah ini harus ditata kembali, Sei. kebetulan kami berdua diberi libur dengan paman Naruto."

"Perasaan beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto-_ji_ memberi _tou-san_ libur?" tanya Sei.

"Dengar ya sayang, misi yang diselesaikan ayahmu ini memuaskan jadi paman Naruto memberi _reward_ pada ayahmu," seru Sakura sembari meletakkan kotak besar berisi baju-baju mereka, "—Yak, selesai!" desahnya.

Sei melirik beberapa kotak di ruangan tengah yang berserakan, "bolehkah Sei membantu kalian?"

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan lalu memutuskan sesuatu. "Baiklah, sekarang ikut ibu ke ruangan tamu. Ibu mau menggeser posisi kursi dan meja. Kau bisa sayang?" tutur Sakura.

"Benarkah? Yey!" teriak Sei kegirangan kemudian ia duluan ke ruangan tamu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah bahagia Sei. Padahal ia berpikir kalau anak seumurannya pasti susah diajak membantu orang tua tapi anak sulungnya berbeda—ia bahkan meminta sendiri untuk membantu. Sungguh diluar dugaannya…

"Aku menyusul Sei. Tidak apa-apa kan ku tinggal sendirian disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Lebih baik kau bantu Sei, pasti ia kesusahan mendorong kursi tamu," imbuh Sasuke seraya menggeser posisi meja makan yang sebelumnya ke arah utara ia balik menjadi arah barat. Terlihat ruangan lebih luas dan ia mulai merapikan barang-barang di dapur.

"Tenang saja. Kursi tamu kita itu terbuat dari rotan ringan jadi muda menggesernya. Oh ya, saat makan siang, kau mau makan apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Nanti kita pikirkan. Lebih baik kita selesaikan penataan barang-barang ini," seru Sasuke.

Lalu Sakura menyusul Sei dan terlihat anak pertamanya kesusahan mendorong kursi dengan susah payah kemudian wanita musim semi itu langsung membantu Sei. butuh sepuluh menit mereka menyelesaikan menggeser posisi kursi dan meja tamu.

"Oke, bagian ini selesai." Desah Sakura, "Sei, kau tunggu sini. ibu mau ambil kotak yang isinya pigura keluarga kita!" pesannya.

"Berikan aku tugas, _kaa-san_? daripada bengong saja disini?"

Sambila terkekeh pelan, "ambil kemoceng yang ada disana. bersihkan kursi dan meja tadi. Ibu sebentar saja kok!" lalu Sakura ke ruangan tengah mengambil kotak.

Sei dengan cekatan mengambil kemoceng yang ada di gantungan dan kebetulan diletakkan rendah oleh ayahnya lalu ia membersihkan debu-debu yang berserakan dan tanpa sadar ia bersin-bersin karena debu masuk ke indera penciuman.

"Hatchiim… hatchiim… astaga debu-debu nakal!" gerutu Sei.

"Wah... wah, ada apa sayang?" tanya Sakura seraya meletakkan kotak yang penuh dengan pigura yang sebelumnya berada di ruangan yang penuh kenangan pahit akan keluarga suaminya.

Iris kelam Sei menatap isi dari kotak yang dibawa oleh ibunya, "itu bukankah?"

"Iya, ini dipasang di ruang tamu saja. Lagipula ruangan itu akan di gunakan menjadi ruangan keluarga nantinya juga kalau Shiera dan Shieri sudah besar mungkin—jadi kamar mereka."

Mendadak Sei menjatuhkan kemocengnya membuat Sakura memandang bingung, "ada apa Sei?" tanyanya.

"Hanya masih takut saja, _kaa-san_."

Sakura menepuk kepala Sei, "jangan takut, Sei. ruangan itu tidak menakutkan kok. Sedikit dibersihkan dan ditata ulang pasti tidak akan seram. Ayo—bantu ibu!"

Sei mengangguk pelan ,"oke, _kaa-san_!"

Kemudian Sakura menyuruh Sei mengambil pigura yang ada di kotak sedangkan dia sendiri meletakkan di atas dinding. Satu persatu pigura terpasang dengan apik membuat keduanya tersenyum bahagia melihat hasil kerja kerasnya namun ketika satu pigura lagi di pasang. Kursi yang dipakai Sakura mendadak tidak seimbang dan seketika oleng dan—

_Bruuk…_

Sei menutup mukanya dengan tangan sedangkan Sakura memejamkan matanya tapi kenapa tidak ada terasa sakit lalu mereka berdua membuka matanya masing-masing dan seketika Sakura membulat kaget kalau ia sekarang berada di gendongan suaminya—Sasuke.

"Se-sejak kapan _tou-san_?" tanya Sei bingung.

Sasuke menurunkan istrinya ke bawah, "kebetulan ayah meletakkan vas dan taplak di meja tamu. Kalian saja yang tidak sadar kalau ayah berada disini," jawabnya.

"Maaf kami keasyikan memasang pigura jadinya tidak sadar kalau kau kemari, Sasuke-_kun_…" seru Sakura menggaruk kepalanya.

"_Daijobu ka_."

"Oh ya, ruangan disana sudah selesaikah?" tanya Sakura.

"Tinggal dibersihkan saja," sahut Sasuke.

"_Tou-san_, kalau barang-barang yang ada di ruangan tengah itu?"

"Tenang saja—barang yang itu sudah ayah letakkan semuanya," seru Sasuke lalu mendapat tatapan horror dari istrinya.

Sakura melayangkan deheman keras, "kau tidak menggunakan _sharingan_ kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Kaa-san_, memang kenapa kalau _tou-san_ memakai _sharingan_?" tanya Sei tidak terima.

"Sei, ayahmu itu baru saja selesai misi kemarin dan matanya baru ibu obatin dan—"

Iris teduhnya mendapati suaminya hampir terhuyung lemas dan beruntungnya di topang dinding dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" cemas Sakura mendekati suaminya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan saja," jawab Sasuke seraya merebahkan tubuh di kursi tamu dan memejamkan matanya.

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya dan tersenyum ,"dasar keras kepala. Masih saja memaksakan diri…"

Lain halnya dengan Sei langsung ke ruangan tengah dan seketika mata berbinar-binar seakan takjub melihat perubahan letak barang-barang di sana lalu ia duduk di kursi yang berada di ruangan keluarga yang berhadapan langsung dengan balkon rumah.

"_Sugoiiii…._ _Tou-san_ memang hebat menata ruangan ini!" seru Sei.

"Kalau bukan berkatmu, Sei. kami tidak akan selesai," ucap Sakura kemudian ke dapur.

Sei menatap ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu,"memangnya ada yang salah begitu?"

"Bukan begitu. Kalau kau tidak membantu kami pasti ibu tidak bisa menyiapkan cemilan sekarang dan beruntungnya kau membantu kami walau hanya sedikit daan ibu bangga padamu," imbuh Sakura menggoreng ubi yang sudah disiapkan sejak pagi tadi.

"Kata Kiba-_sensei_, kalau kerjasama itu membuat pekerjaan menjadi ringan dan cepat selesai," pekik Sei.

"Jangan teriak, Sei! adikmu nanti bisa bangun lagi!" gerutu Sasuke kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di samping Sei.

"Memang tadi si kembar bangun?"

"Hn."

"Maafkan Sei, _tou-san_. hanya keceplosan saja—" kilah Sei.

_Oeee…oeee…_

Alis Sasuke berkedut kesal dan membuat pandangan Sei mengarah ke ayahnya dan seketika bocah itu takut akan geraman ayahnya yang sempat di tahannya.

"Arghh—Shiera … Shieriii… bisakah kalian diam?"

Dengan sigap, Sakura mematikan kompor lalu menyaring gorengan ubi dan menuju ke kamar dan tanpa berselang lama Sakura membawa si kembar ke tengah-tengah mereka. "Sepertinya mereka ingin membantu kita?"

"Hn."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan ngambek begitu, kan mereka berdua juga bagian dari keluarga ini juga," seru Sakura menghadiahkan kecupan di pipi Sasuke hingga amarah kekesalannya meredam seketika.

"Wow, hanya sekali kecupan. Wajah _tou-san_ kembali!"

"_Urusaii_…"

.

.

_Kerjasama antar keluarga itu membuahkan hasil yang sempurna dan beban yang dipikulpun ringan dan kebahagiaan terpancar darisana karena keluarga itu satu._

_._

_. ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Owari_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara)

Setiap minggu menghadirkan cerita berbeda di keluarga kecil Uchiha ini untuk meramaikan _genre—Family _di _archive_ dan sekarang—sudah mencapai bab tujuh belas. Kemungkinan saya akan tetap melanjutkan ficlet ini entah sampai kapan. Lalu mungkin cerita ini agak datar atau apalah tapi ini kupersembahkan buat kalian. Dan maafkan saya kalau telat yaah—karena berbagai kesibukan #ditendang.

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XVI**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, poetri-chan, ShinraTenseiAlayMode, Morena L , Blue Pink Uchiha.**_

Lubuklinggau, 09 Februari 2013

08.55 _p.m_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XVIII : Pesona**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y-Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pagi yang cerah dan cukup dibilang hari ini adalah hari bebas dimana sebagian _shinobi_ merenggangkan ototnya setelah menjalankan misi karena Hokage memberikan libur jika ada shinobi yang menyelesaikan misi dengan waktu singkat. Sama halnya dengan sahabatnya Hokage itu telah memuluskan semua hambatan untuk kemajuan di desa Konoha dengan keberhasilan sempurna dan sebagai pemimpin kelompok dari _Anbu_ ia telah menyaingi _almarhum kakaknya_.

Kini ia tidak sendirian saja tapi dengan keluarga kecilnya yang ia bangun kurang lebih delapan tahun yang lalu. Mereka berlima menikmati angin yang berhembus dengan lembutnya menerpa kulit mereka. Ini adalah berkat permintaan istrinya yang meminta untuk jalan-jalan—mau tak mau sebagai suami harus menurutinya.

"Kalau muka _tou-san_ cemberut begitu, nanti _kaa-san_ tidak memasak masakan buatmu, _tou-san_?" celetuk jahil bocah tampan—Sei Uchiha.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "terserah. kalau ayah sakit ibumu juga kerepotan…" berbalik ia menatap istrinya yang mendorong kereta si kembar.

Mereka berlima dilirik banyak pasang mata seakan keluarga kecil itu adalah _selebritis Konoha_ padahal mereka hanya jalan-jalan saja bukan hal lain. Apalagi pandangan berbinar dari para ibu-ibu yang telah menghentikan langkah keluarga Uchiha itu.

"_Kawaaaiiiii…_ anak kembar kalian mirip sekali dengan kaliaaan!" puji salah satu ibu menatap Shieri dari dekat dan mendapat senyuman kecil dari bayi berusia belum genap satu tahun itu.

Wanita musim semi tersenyum tipis, "aaa—terimakasih, _obaa-san_…"

"Biar kutebak kalau yang cowok mirip Sakura-_san_ dan yang cewek mirip dengan Sasuke-_san_," imbuh ibu yang diketahui adalah bibi dari Shikamaru.

"Oh ya, kalau begitu. Kalian harus rukun ya.. kalian masih muda, _ jaa-na_…" ucap ibu berambut cokelat melambaikan tangan lalu diikuti dengan yang lain.

Mereka pun sebernanya dapat undangan dari Naruto untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura bertabrakan dengan pria hingga mereka berlima berhenti dan segera wanita beriris teduh itu menghampiri pria itu dan meminta maaf lalu menyembuhkan luka kecil yang tergores di kaki pria itu.

Sei memandang keprofesionalan ibunya dalam menangani siapapun lalu ia melirik ayahnya tapi mendapati tatapan ayah pada ibunya itu adalah tatapan—cemburu… ya bisa dikatakan begitu walau ia terlalu dini mengetahuinya.

Sakura segera membungkukkan badannya dan memegang kereta dorong, "syukurlah bapak itu tidak apa-apa…" desahnya tanpa sadar sang suami menatapnya diam.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka diliputi keheningan dan hanya suara cekikikan si kembar menemani mereka sedangkan Sei sibuk mengayunkan mainan di tangan kirinya lalu sebelum mencapai kediaman Naruto itu, Sasuke mendapatkan tatapan memuja di mata kaum hawa—tak sedikit yang mengagumi ketampanan putra bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha itu.

Sasuke sadar dan menoleh kearah yang menatap dirinya lalu memberikan senyuman singkat lalu tanpa disadari kalau Sakura membalas tatapan garang ke para gadis yang melihat suaminya.

Bocah tampan—Sei hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah orang tuanya yang saling melempar aksinya untuk membuat masing-masing mereka cemburu.

"Berhentilah… _tou-san… kaa-san…_ kalian seperti anak kecil saja," gumam Sei memandang awan.

"Apanya seperti anak kecil, Sei?" tanya Sasuke menahan emosinya.

Iris kelam milik Sei melirik ayahnya, "kalau paman Naruto melihatnya pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganku, _tou-san_."

Sekali lagi pasangan suami istri tidak menggubrisnya ucapan anak sulungnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tak berlangsung lama, keluarga kecil dihentikan oleh tiga orang pemuda yang tertarik dengan Sakura walau mereka tidak tahu kalau pria yang mengeluarkan aura gelap itu adalah suami dari Sakura.

"Ternyata keberuntungan dipihak kami, haaa… Sakura-_san_ kamii adalah idolamu…" imbuh pemuda menyodorkan kertas.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura mulai menggoreskan tanda tangan ke kertas itu.

"Namaku Hiro, Sakura-_san_…"

Kemudian tangan Sakura membubuhkan namanya dan nama penggemarnya lalu memberikan kepada mereka lalu Hiro merendahkan tubuhnya dan bertatapan dengan bocah sulung—anak pertama dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu, bocah tampan," puji Hiro menepuk kepala Sei.

Sei hanya bergumam singkat, "tentu saja. Aku kan keturunan Uchiha…"

Lalu mereka bertiga berpamitan dan ucapan yang terlontar dari ketiga pemuda itu membuat Sasuke melempar tatapan membunuh… Sakura _shock_… sedangkan Sei menepuk dahinya dan si kembar tertawa kecil.

"_Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau aku suaminya… berani-beraninya mereka?"_

"_Astaga mereka nekat sekali tapi… hitung-hitung membuat suamiku cemburu."_

"_Pasti nih mulai lagi… hhhh…"_

Lagi dan lagi butuh beberapa menit mereka sampai kini terhadang oleh aura tak enak dari para perempuan yang menyukai adik dari Itachi Uchiha ini. Seakan tak peduli dengan Sakura yang berada disamping Sasuke—mereka tetap menatapnya tanpa henti.

Akan tetapi bukan merasa risih, Sasuke menanggapinya dengan senyuman hingga para perempuan itu semakin dekat kearah ketua anbu itu dan melemparkan ucapan memuji padanya.

Aura gelap menyelimuti Sakura dan iris teduhnya berkilat marah sampai para perempuan itu takut dan kabur menjauhi mereka lalu Sasuke melirik ke samping tepatnya sang istri tercinta.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?"

"Yang kulakukan adalah membereskan para perempuan yang mendekati suamiku. Mereka tidak tahu kalau aku ada…"

"Mereka hanya memujiku apa itu salah, Sakura. Kau saja mendapat pernyataan cinta dari penggemarmu…" kilah Sasuke tidak terima.

"Oh yaa…. Bahkan dirimu mendapat tatapan memuja dari penggemar fanatikmu itu.. mentang-mentang tampan—mereka bertindak seperti itu?" imbuh Sakura mendorong kereta bayi mendahului suami dan anak sulungnya.

Sasuke menyeringai,"inilah keturunan Uchiha. Selain tampan juga jenius maka dari itu aku mendapat _fans_ dari kecil termasuk dirimu, Sakura."

"Menyombongkan diri… kalau saja aku tahu kalau kau adalah laki-laki yang narsis akan tatapan para _fans_ lalu merasa hebat—aku tidak akan menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Ketua anbu itu menatap iris teduh istrinya. "Benarkah? Buktinya sekarang kau jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Uchiha, istriku."

"Grrr… terlalu percaya diri."

_Puk…puk…_

Sei menepukkan tangannya untuk menghentikan tingkah konyol yang dilakukan oleh orang tuanya.

"_Tou-san… Kaa-san_… kalau merasa cemburu kenapa tidak langsung katakan sih? Masa anakmu ini yang sadar?"

"Ibumu yang tidak sadar, Sei."

"Jangan salahkan aku saja, kau—juga, Sasuke-_kuuun_…"

"Memang pesona seorang Uchiha tidak ada duanya buktinya sudah menikahpun masih banyak memujiku hm…" seru Sasuke.

"Apakah kau saja? Aku juga Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Buktikan siapa yang—"

"—hentikan _tou-san… kaa-san_."

Pasangan suami istri itu mengarah pandangan ke Sei. "Ada apa, Sei?" tanya Sakura.

"Pentengkaran kalian itu mengundang orang melihat kalian berdua," ucap Sei.

Menyadari akan banyak tatapan itu mereka langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk kabur dari orang-orang yang melihatnya lalu suasana hening seketika sampai deheman pelan terlontar dari bibir Sei.

"Pesona _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ itu sama karena mendapatkan _fans_ yang banyak walau kalian sudah menikah masih saja yang menatap dengan tatapan memuja. Tak salah aku dilahirkan dari kalian berdua," gumam Sei.

"Salahkah kalau ibu memiliki kecantikan hingga banyak yang menyukai ibu, hm?"

"Narsis," imbuh Sasuke mengambil alih mendorong kereta si kembar.

"Oke… oke.. kalau seperti itu. Aku akan mengalahkan kalian berdua dengan memiliki pesona Uchiha dan Haruno…" ucap Sei.

"Kau yakin sayang?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan suaminya.

"Tentu saja karena… aku adalah anak dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Uchiha. Jadi siap-siap saja. Bahkan aku akan lebih berani dari _tou-san_ menyatakan cinta."

Alis Sasuke berkedut kesal namun melihat kesungguhan anaknya itu membuat emosi menjadi hilang begitu saja.

Sasuke dan Sakura melupakan pentengkaran mereka berdua lalu hanya tersenyum geli dengan anak sulung mereka yang meredam adu mulut orang tuanya. heh—bisanya anaknya seperti itu. Batin mereka berdua.

.

.

_Heh, itu anak kalian berdua juga yang mewarisi segalanya dari kalian dan mungkin akan melebihi kalian…_

_._

_._

_Berbicara tentang pesona, semua orang pasti memilikinya dan sebagai orang tua yang mempunyai pesona hebat pasti anaknya akan melebihi orang tuanya… pasti._

_._

_. _

_. _

_._

_Owari_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

Gagal… kemungkinan chapter ini gagal menurutku karena tidak ada feel sama sekali… aku merasa pesimis mengupdate chapter delapan belas ini tapi apa boleh buat sudah terlanjur semoga kalian suka *pundung di pojokan*

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini.

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XVII**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Harumi Mana, Rie saka ,**vanny, ** ,Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F, aguma, Himetsuka.**  
_

Palembang, 16 Februari 2013

06.55 _a.m_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XIX : Marah**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y-Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

Suasana di kediaman Uchiha ini agak berbeda dari biasanya tampak hening dan sunyi tanpa ada suara sedikitpun. Terlihat ada ayah dan anak sedang duduk berhadapan di sofa ruangan tengah tapi bukan menyaksikan sesuatu atau sedang fokus dengan kesibukan masing-masing tapi ada perang dingin di antara mereka berdua. Sang ayah sedang menggeram marah dengan memasang raut sangat dingin sedangkan anaknya menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan ketakutan akan emosi yang membuncah pada ayahnya.

Netra kelam milik Sasuke menatap tajam anak sulungnya dan ia berdecih sebal. "Sei, kau tahu apa yang membuat ayah marah hari ini?" desisnya.

Sei tetap dengan posisinya tetap yang—tidak berani menatap iris mata ayahnya dengan menggigit bibirnya kasar. "Aku tidak t-tahu… _tou-s-san_…" cicitnya lemah.

Dengan membantingkan gulungan yang sedari ia pegang ke meja hingga bocah tampan itu tersentak kaget dan bersirobok langsung dengan mata ayahnya. Ia gemetaran dan ketakutan dan sebelum ia menunduk kepala kembali, "Tatap lawan bicaramu, Sei! Apalagi ini ayahmu!" bentak Sasuke.

"B-baik… _tou-s-sa-n_…" ucap Sei parau.

Seraya berdehem pelan, "Hari ini kau ketiduran di akademi, benarkah Sei?" tanya Sasuke tapi tidak mendapat respon dari anaknya. Ini yang membuat kemarahannya tambah meluap, urat-urat kepalanya berkedut kesal. "JAWAB, SEI? Kau punya mulut kan!" geramnya.

Anak sulung Sasuke ini tak menyangka kalau ayahnya akan marah sebesar ini. Baru pertama kalinya ayah bertindak kasar bahkan lebih keras terhadapnya walau ini murni kesalahannya. Biasanya ayah marah hanya teguran atau bicara dengan nada tajam tapi sekarang ayahnya bahkan membentaknya dan melayangkan tatapan tajam menusuk.

Bocah tampan itu hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengucapkan sedikitpun kata dan ini memacu emosi Sasuke sudah mencapai batasnya. Putra bungsu Uchiha ini menarik napas-napasnya dalam lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Cih, mengapa kau tidur di akademi tadi? Kau tahu… kelakuanmu itu membuat ayah malu, hah! Bahkan laporan ini langsung dari _sensei-_mu!" tuding Sasuke.

"_G-gomen… nee.. tou-san_…" lirih Sei parau.

Sasuke meletakkan kertas di atas meja lalu sambil memijit keningnya. "Tidak biasanya nilaimu separah ini, Seiii!" desisnya lagi.

"Ta-di m-alam—ak…"

"JAWAB YANG JELAS!" bentak kasar Sasuke dan tak sengaja iris kelamnya berubah menjadi tiga tomoe hingga tubuh Sei menegang dan berlari ke kamar.

Pemimpin _anbu_ ini baru sadar kalau dirinya mengaktifkan _Sharingan_ dan ia mendapati sang anak sudah kabur ke kamar. Kemudian ia menyenderkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing—kali ini di dalam otaknya—memikirkan _misi _ yang cukup berat dan masalah anaknya yang mendapat nilai buruk di akademi.

Sebernanya masalah anaknya itu tidak berat tapi terlalu memikirkan _misi_ yang akan ia pimpin nanti juga ini menyangkut perbatasan wilayah Suna dan Konoha agak kacau adanya pemberontakan juga anak buahnya tidak konsisten. Maka dari itu—ia melemparkan kekesalan pekerjaan kepada anaknya sampai Sei memandangnya takut.

Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada anaknya, tak seharusnya dirinya se-emosi begini dan sekarang rasa pening menjalari di kepalanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Tadaimaaa…."_

Wanita musim semi beserta si kembar masuk ke kediaman mereka dengan membawa sesuatu lalu mereka beranjak ke ruangan tengah dan mendapati sang suami duduk di sofa dengan kondisi ruangan itu sangat kacau dengan gulungan berserakan di mana-mana dan beberapa kertas tergeletak di lantai juga—ia tak melihat putra sulungnya di sana.

Sembari meletakkan bungkusan di atas meja makan lalu ia merebahkan si kembar di keranjang dan dirinya menatap sang suami yang tak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa atas kehadirannya dan si kembar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan rumah ini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Pemilik nama itu kini bersirobok dengan iris teduh milik istrinya dan diam tak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis istrinya.

Sakura kemudian memasati kemana sang buah hati pertama yang tak menunjukkan dirinya lalu ia menatap suaminya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Di mana Sei?"

"Dia ada di kamar," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Netra hijau beningnya menggeleng kepalanya dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengambil gulungan yang ada di lantai. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengambil kertas dan dirinya membaca apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Ini apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke pun beranjak dari sofa lalu mengambil gulungan. "Itu hasil belajar Sei hari ini, Sakura," sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Dan—kenapa ruangan ini seperti kapal pecah, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tadi ada insiden kecil bukan apa-apa."

Seraya meletakkan beberapa gulungan di atas meja. "Insiden apa, suamiku?"

"Aku tadi memarahi Sei karena hasil belajarnya di akademi hari ini," ucap Sasuke.

Iris teduh Sakura terkejut namun ia memasang rautnya seperti semula. "Lalu kertas ini yang membuatmu membentak Sei sampai gulunganmu juga ada di lantai?" seraya menautkan alisnya.

"Hn. Sebernanya tadi pikiranku cukup pusing memikirkan misi besok dengan _deadline_ mendadak juga anggota kelompokku juga tidak beres dan konsisten. Dan masalah nilainya Sei ini, hasilnya itu dari Kiba. Ia memberikan padaku langsung. Tanpa sadar sesampainya di rumah aku memarahi Sei sampai—aku mengaktifkan _Sharingan_-ku," jelas Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa kembali.

"_S-sharingan_… astaga!" ucap Sakura lalu memeluk kepala suaminya, "tenangkan pikiranmu, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke merasa nyaman sekarang dengan emosi yang kembali tenang lalu melepas pelukan istrinya dengan lembut dan menatapnya. "Semula tadi aku hanya menegurnya tapi entah kenapa aku langsung membentaknya kasar bahkan membuat ia gemetaran."

"Yang terpenting tenangkan pikiranmu dulu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan membujuk Sei untuk keluar dari kamar," ucap Sakura dengan memberi kecupan di dahi suaminya singkat lalu ia berlari kecil ke kamar anak sulung mereka.

Sedangkan Sasuke—ia menatap keranjang si kembar lalu ia berdiri lagi dan menghampiri si kembar yang menggeliat di sana. Sebuah senyuman tercetak di bibir Sasuke menatap buah hati kecilnya. Lalu ia mendorong kereta bayi kemudian dirinya meletakkan Shiera dan Shieri di sana dan mendorongnya menuju ke kamar Sei.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sei…"

Sakura membuka pintu dan mendapati Sei menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding dengan kepalanya menunduk ke bawah dengan menumpu lututnya sebagai bantalannya. Ibu dari tiga anak ini lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sei yang masih tak memberi respon.

"Ini ibu, sayang."

Lalu netra hitam milik Sei menatap ibunya kemudian ia memeluk ibunya dengan menangis tersedu-sedu. "Hiks.. _tou-san_ marah besar padaku… hiks… Sei takut… _kaa-san_…"

Tangan Sakura mengelus punggung anaknya dengan lembut. "Ayahmu tidak marah padamu, sayang. Ia hanya pusing memikirkan _misi_ besok. Jangan khawatir ayah tidak membencimu hanya gara-gara nilaimu kecil, sayang."

Sei melepas pelukannya dan menangkap atensi ibunya yang memandang lembut ke arahnya. "_Kaa-san _tidak marah pada Sei?" cicitnya.

"Buat apa marah denganmu, sayang? Lagipula bukan kau saja yang mengantuk di kelas. Rei juga, sayang. Tadi bibi Ino menceritakan pada ibu, hm. Yang terpenting jangan diulangi lagi ya, Sei?" ucap sekaligus pesan Sakura.

Bocah tampan itu mengangguk pelan dan ia menangkap decitan pintu yang menampakkan sang ayah juga adik kembarnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dirinya pun bersembunyi di balik tubuh ibunya.

"Sei…"

Sasuke memanggil putra sulungnya yang takut akan dirinya lalu ia menghela napasnya berat. Ia tahu kalau ini kesalahannya sampai Sei takut apalagi memandanginya pun tak berani.

"Maafkan ayah, Sei. Tadi ayah kelepasan memarahimu. Ayah sebernanya pusing memikirkan pekerjaan. Jadi ayah tidak membencimu, jagoan. Nilaimu yang tadi perbaiki lain kali, Sei," ucap Sasuke.

Sei memberanikan diri dan menatap langsung ayahnya namun bukan sorot kemarahan seperti tadi malah melembut bahkan lebih lembut dari biasanya. "Ma-aafkan Sei, _tou-san…_ Sei janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi… huwaa…" lalu ia berlari kecil dan menghampiri ayahnya kemudian Sasuke sendiri merendahkan tubuhnya—menangkap tubuh Sei ke dalam pelukannya.

"Shhh… jangan menangis, Sei. Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis hm. Ayah memaafkanmu, jagoan," imbuh Sasuke menepuk lembut punggung anaknya.

Sakura memandangi kedua orang yang dicintainya kembali akur dan hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mendekati mereka berdua—lalu ia beralih dengan si kembar dan mendorong kereta dorongnya hingga Sasuke dan Sei menoleh.

"Pasti kalian lapar bukan? Aku bawa makanan buatan ibuku kebetulan tadi aku mampir ke rumah. Ayo, keburu dingin!"

Kedua laki-laki itu saling bertatapan dan menyusul Sakura yang terlebih dulu keluar dari kamar dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

Dan—suasana keluarga Uchiha kembali normal seperti biasanya…

.

.

_Orang tua memarahi anaknya bukan karena ia membenci buah hati mereka melainkan sangat menyayangi dan perhatian untuk anaknya._

_._

_._

_Owari_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

_Ini sebagai permintaan maaf dengan chapter sebelumnya yang tidak memuaskan #pundung. Dan kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Semoga kalian suka dengan bab 19 ini—walau yaah banyak kesalahan disana-sini._

_Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. _

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XVIII**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Reon as Two, **omonatheydidnt, **chess sy,** **Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F ,Azakayana Yume , poetri-chan, Qurany228 , aguma, Rie saka, ****Harumi Mana**_

_**Juga Reviewer Fic SSFD -Positif?- Prekuel Short Ficlet SasuSaku**_

_**ahalya, Grengas-Snap, iya baka-san, FuRaHeart , chess sy , LeEdacHi aRdian Lau , Trancy Anafeloz, angodess , Asakura Ayaka , sasa-himesasa-hime, Retno UchiHaruno, ** QRen, **Anka-Chan**, **aguma** , ** poetri-chan , **guesswho,** Deshe Lusi , Morena L , AlianaS , Nina317Elf, Kim Keyna**_

_**Makasih semuanya :***_

Palembang, 22 Februari 2013

21.55 _p.m_

Rie saka


	20. Chapter 20

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XX : Cara**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

Wajah murung tercetak jelas di bocah tampan yang menggunakan waktu luang sehabis belajar di akademi dengan melempar batu-batu kecil ke kolam di halaman rumahnya. Entah apa yang membuat _mood _ Uchiha kecil ini menjadi menurun dan mengacuhkan segala apapun yang biasanya membuatnya bahagia bahkan sang ibu menyuruh untuk mengasuh adik kembar—ia lakukan setengah hati.

_Pluk_…

Dirinya berdecih sebal mengingat kejadian di depan mata tadi seakan membuat emosi memuncak. Memang kenapa mereka mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan dan selalu diantar-pulang oleh orang tua sedangkan dirinya kadang-kadang bahkan jarang terlebih lagi dua sahabatnya—Rei dan Kei sering dijemput oleh ayah mereka walau _tou-san_ keduanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya—sama seperti ayahnya.

Sei merapatkan tubuhnya dengan menumpu kepalanya dengan lututnya dan menghiraukan apapun yang mengusiknya. Rasa iripun muncul di benak Sei apalagi ayahnya sekarang sibuk—terlampau sibuk bahkan. Sebernanya ia tidak iri hanya saja raut wajah kedua sahabatnya yang selalu menceritakan betapa perhatiannya orang tua mereka. Memang ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan karena sang ayah adalah ketua _Anbu_ sedangkan sang ibu adalah dokter di rumah sakit Konoha. Tapi entah kenapa rasa ini muncul kembali.

Dirinya pun bergumam kesal di dalam hati…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rasa lelah menimpa pria berpangkat ketua _anbu_, dia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa hanya melepaskan topeng kucing di atas meja seraya memijat keningnya pelan. _Misi_ yang ia jalani bersama rekan _anbu_-nya cukup melelahkan apalagi ia mendapat goresan luka cukup besar hingga jalan tadi agak sempoyongan dan beruntung dipapah oleh Sai yang menjadi rekan dalam misinya kali ini.

Sakura yang baru keluar memandikan si kembar lumayan terkejut dengan kehadiran suaminya yang kini duduk di sofa dengan luka. Luka? Iris teduhnya pun agak panik melihat darah yang merembes keluar di pakaian _anbu_ milik suaminya lalu ia merebahkan tubuh si kembar yang kebetulan sudah dipakaikan baju di keranjang lalu mendekati suaminya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Netra kelamnya pun membuka dan menoleh yang memanggilnya kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, "Sakura… argh" ia meringis pelan karena lukanya kembali mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan cekatan Sakura mengobati luka yang dialami suaminya dengan pendar hijau yang muncul dari tangannya lalu tangan suaminya diperban dan ck—selesai. "Kenapa lukanya cukup lebar, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku lengah, Sakura. Dan nasib beruntung di pihakku karena ada Sai yang membantuku kali ini," gumam Sasuke. Lalu ia menoleh kesana kemari dan dahinya mengkerut, "kemana Sei, Sakura?"

"Dia ada di balkon rumah, Sasuke-_kun_. Sepertinya _mood_ jagoan kita kurang baik hari ini," seru Sakura yang kemudian beranjak dari sana menuju si kembar.

Sasuke juga beranjak dengan masih memakai pakaian _anbu-_nya dan menyusul istri yang mengajak bermain si kembar di keranjangnya. "Kurang baik?" ia pun menggendong Shieri hingga tatapan tajam yang ia dapatkan dari istrinya. "Aku hanya menggendong Shieri, Sakura. Lukaku tidak apa-apa kok, benarkah Shieri? Umurmu kini sudah dua bulan, hm"

"Kau tidak mau menemui anak sulung kita, Sasuke-_kun_. Tadinya aku ingin menanyakan sekarang tapi berhubung kau sudah pulang. _Ne_, tolong ya?" seru Sakura mendekati sang suami lalu berjinjit dan mengecup pipinya.

Ayah dari tiga anak ini tersenyum tipis, "lalu kau, Sakura?"

"Aku mengajak Shiera bermain lagipula Shieri ada di gendonganmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Nanti kami menyusul," ucap Sakura

Dengan mengangguk pelan, Sasuke melagkahkan kaki nya menuju balkon rumahnya. Karena Shieri senang berada di gendongan sang ayah, putri kecil itu memukul pelan pipi ayahnya.

"Shieri, pipi ayah bisa merah jika kau pukul terus sayang. Kangen dengan ayah hm?"

Senyuman kecil menguar di bibir bayi berumur dua bulan ini di depan wajah sang ayah membuat hati Sasuke menjadi hangat karena rasa lelah yang mendera kini hilang berkat senyum putri kecilnya.

Mereka berdua kini berada di balkon rumah dan mendapati Sei duduk termenung memandangi kolam seraya melemparkan batu kecil kesana. Sasuke kemudian berdehem pelan hingga Sei kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"_Tou-san_… Shieri…"

Sasuke pun duduk di samping anak sulungnya dengan memangku Shieri yang asyik memukul badan ayahnya. Iris kelamnya menoleh ke putra pertamanya. "Ada apa denganmu Sei?"

Batu yang berada di tangan Sei yang semula akan dilemparkan menjadi digenggam kembali dengannya. "Tidak ada, _tou-san_."

"Jangan berbohong dengan orang tuamu, jagoan. Walau ayah baru pulang, ayah tahu kalau _mood_mu kurang baik," tanya Sasuke menggelitiki Shieri yang memukul tubuhnya hingga kikikkan pelan keluar dari bibir kecil Shieri.

Lidah Sei seakan kelu menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah—dirinya pun menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. "Pasti dari _kaa-san_, ya _tou-san_?" serunya.

"Orang tua peka kalau ada yang salah dengan anaknya, jagoan. Jadi maupun ayah atau ibu pasti tahu," ucap Sasuke mengelus puncak Shieri.

Kemudian Sei melemparkan batu ke kolam lagi dan terdiam tanpa bicara apa-apa membuat Sasuke sebagai ayah harus tahu apa yang menyebabkan anaknya menjadi seperti ini.

"Ceritakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Sei. ayah akan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, jagoan," pinta Sasuke.

"Hari ini Rei dan Kei dijemput oleh ayahnya juga mereke diberi hadiah di depan mataku. Jadi pandangan semua orang memandangnya sebagai ayah dan anak bahagia sedangkan aku tidak," ucap Sei panjang lebar.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut putra sulungnya. "Kau iri dengan kedua sahabatmu, jagoan?"

Sei mengangguk pelan membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum kembali. "Kau harusnya bangga mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluargamu terlebih orang tuamu, Sei. Cara orang tua menyayangi anaknya itu berbeda tidaklah sama."

"Tapi Naruto-_ji_ dan Shikamaru-_ji_ sering menjemput mereka, _tou-san_. Sesibuk apapun mereka tetap menjemput Rei dan Kei," gumam Sei lemah.

"Apakah ibumu tidak menjemputmu, Sei? coba jawab, jagoan!" seru Sasuke.

"_Kaa-san_ selalu menjemputku, _tou-san_," Sei menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Memang apa yang bedanya kalau ibu yang menjemputmu, Sei?"

"Tidak ada"

Iris kelam Sasuke menatap anaknya dari samping. "Bahkan kami berdua pernah menjemputmu, jagoan. Kau tahu paman Naruto dan paman Shikamaru iri melihat kami menjemputmu padahal kesibukan mendera. Orang tua berusaha memberikan kebahagian walau mengorbankan apapun, jagoan."

"—Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahmu, Sei."

Suara lembut menyentakkan mereka dan menoleh ke belakang lalu wanita dengan Shiera berada digendongannya duduk di samping kanan Sei yang sebelah kiri adalah suami dan Shieri.

"Sei, kami berusaha menjadi terbaik untukmu sayang. Ayahmu itu sesibuk apapun pasti selalu menanyakan kondisimu dan si kembar ketika sampai di rumah bahkan tak peduli kalau kondisinya sakit ataupun lelah," ucap Sakura.

Sei melirik ke kiri dan kanan lagu memandang langit, "maafkan Sei. _Tou-san_… _Kaa-san_…"

"_Daijobu ka_, Sei." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya lalu ke dalam untuk mengambil sesuatu yang membuat Sakura dan Sei bingung.

Dan tak berlangsung lama, Sasuke kembali dan menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Sei. "Ini hadiah untukmu, Sei."

"_A-arigatou.. tou-san_…"

Sakura mengelus kepala putra sulungnya, "itulah ayahmu sayang. Kami punya 1001 cara untuk membahagiakanmu sayang."

Sei mengulum senyum tipis. "_Arigatou.."_

Lalu mereka menikmati senja sore bersama di balkon rumah mereka…

.

.

.

_Cara orang tua memberikan kasih sayang kepada anaknya itu berbeda tidaklah sama. mereka punya 1001 cara bagaimana cara membuat anaknya bahagia._

_._

_._

_Owari_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

_Kita kembali ke bab 20. Tak terasa ini sudah mencapai dua tiga bulan lebih dan aku akan mengupdate karya ini sampai entahlah kapan. Semoga kalian suka walau kurang feel atau kurang memuaskan._

_Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. _

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XVIII**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Reon as Two, **omonatheydidnt, **chess sy,** **Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F ,Azakayana Yume , poetri-chan, Qurany228 , aguma, Rie saka, ****Harumi Mana,  
Hatsune Cherry 2**  
_

Palembang, 01 Maret 2013

10.55 _a.m_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XXI : Bersyukur**_

_**Dedicated for 1000 member S-Savers in Under The Same Of Sky**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hening…

Suasana sunyi menyelimuti di salah satu kediaman teman akademi Sei. Tidak ada tawa riang dan candaan yang terlontar dengan bocah berumur delapan tahun akan tetapi, suara tangisan terlontar dari bibirnya.

Kelas di mana Sei, Kei dan Rei menuntut ilmu dipaksa untuk pulang cepat karena ada berita duka dari Hirei yang Ayahnya meninggal akibat sakit. Kiba Inuzuka—_sensei_ mereka untuk melayat ke kediaman Hirei sekaligus menumbuhkan rasa empati di anak-anak muridnya.

Sekarang sudah dua puluh menit lebih tepatnya, ketiga sahabat itu masih bingung dengan kejadian yang masih belum mereka mengerti. Suara tangisan… pakaian hitam… juga foto yang diletakkan di dekat sebuah peti. Mereka hanya duduk terpaku sembari menoleh kesana kemari dan memasati satu pusat yaitu—Hirei yang menangis kencang di pelukan ibunya.

Otak jenius Rei berpikir keras lalu Kei bergumam dalam hati sedangkan Sei sendiri menatap peti lalu foto berukuran sedang dengan gambar pria yang tersenyum tipis. Ketiga keturunan klan hebat itu masih bingung dan juga posisi duduknya membuat kaki mereka menjadi pegal.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sei?"

Suara berat menyentakkan bocah beriris kelam yang melamunkan sesuatu begitu juga dengan Rei dan Kei yang kemudian menoleh ke pemilik suara itu.

"_Tou-san_…"

"Sasuke-_ji_…" Rei dan Kei berucap bersamaan dengan nada pelan.

"Kalian tidak mengucapkan sesuatu pada temanmu yang ada disana?" ucap Sasuke menautkan alisnya menatap mereka bertiga.

Sei menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku bingung, _Tou-san_."

"Doakan untuk kepergian ayah temanmu itu, Sei," tutur Sasuke.

Merasa bingung tapi kemudian Sei menuruti kata Ayahnya dengan menautkan tangannya lalu memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan doa lalu—selesai. Begitu juga dengan kedua sahabatnya yang mungkin sudah tahu—karena mereka lebih lama memejamkan matanya dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Doa apa yang kalian ucapkan?" tanya si sulung Sei kepada kedua sahabatnya.

Kei memegang dagunya seperti Ayahnya kalau berpikir. "Aku hanya berucap semoga arwah ayahnya Hirei diterima oleh _Kami-sama_… itu saja."

Netra kelamnya tidak percaya dan menatap Rei dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Kalian mengucapkan apa sebernanya?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya, Sei? lalu apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?" pertanyaan balik Rei. Memang kalau bertanya dengan Rei pasti membalikkan pertanyaan.

Sei bergumam kesal dalam hati lalu iris matanya mengarah ke Ayahnya yang sedang berbincang dengan Naruto-_ji_ dan sepertinya tidak bisa diganggu, lalu ia memejamkan mata dengan menyilang kedua tangannya sampai tepukan di bahunya memaksa kelopak matanya membuka.

"Kita pulang, Sei."

Anak sulung Sasuke Uchiha itu mengangguk lalu mengekori dari belakang Ayahnya yang berpamitan dengan keluarga Hirei.

"Kami pamit pulang dulu," ucap Sasuke kepada ibu Hirei.

Mengikuti ucapan sang Ayah. Sei berpamitan dengan Ibunda Hirei lalu ia saling berhadapan dengan Hirei yang masih menghapuskan air matanya. Tanpa ragu Sei tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh Hirei dan dengan ucapan. _"Yang tabah ya, Hirei."_

Sasuke memandang anaknya dengan seulas senyuman sangat tipis kemudian di belakangnya ada kedua sahabatnya tentu bersama anaknya juga pamit sama seperti mereka. Ketua _anbu_ dan Sei segera menyingkir dan keluar dari kediaman sambil menunggu kedua sahabat mereka yang masih berada di dalam.

"Seii…"

Sei menoleh ke belakang mendapati Rei menyilangkan kedua tangan dengan senyum meremehkan. "Tadinya aku ingin menjawab tapi kau kan juga jenius. Mana mungkin tidak tahu apa kuucapkan?" diikuti dengan tepukan sang Ayah—Shikamaru berada di belakangnya.

"_Tou-saaan_…" teriak kecil Rei mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau persis dengan Ino-_basan_ dengan gaya mengerucutkan bibirmu, Rei!" ucap Kei.

"Dulu kau malu-malu saat masuk ke akademi seperti Hinata-_basan_, Kei!"

Adu mulut dimulai lagi membuat Sei menghela napasnya. "Hentikan kekonyolan kalian berdua di depan rumah orang yang sedang berduka!" Ucapannya membuat kedua sahabat menjadi diam.

"Tumben Sei berbicara seperti itu, biasanya hanya diam melihat kami bertengkar," ujar Kei.

"Ini di depan kediaman orang yang bersedih. Kalian harusnya paham," tukas Sei.

Naruto mengelus kepalanya Sei. "Bijaksana sekali, Sei. Pasti Ayahmu bersyukur mempunyai anak sepertimu."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-_jisan_."

Kemudian Naruto dan Kei berpamitan pulang diikuti Shikamaru dan Rei lalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sei masih terdiam disana. Tanpa menunggu lama—Sasuke menarik pergelangan anak sulungnya menuju ke rumah.

"_Tou-san_. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, _ne_ boleh?"

"Boleh saja, Sei."

Sei menggaruk kepalanya. "Apakah seperti itu perasaan _Tou-san_ saat _Jii-san dan Baa-san_ meninggal," cicitnya.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, Sei."

"_Tou-san_ pasti kesepian…" lirih Sei.

Tangan besar Sasuke menepuk kepala putra sulungnya. "Ayah terbiasa hidup sendiri tapi ada Naruto-_ji_ dan Ibumu yang mengisi kekosongan hidup Ayah. Kau mestinya bersyukur masih memiliki orang tua lengkap dan harus menyayanginya."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka meninggal, _Tou-san_?"

"Tentu saja mendoakan salah satu dari mereka meninggal dan pasti kita akan bersedih tapi kesedihan itu tidak selamanya. Kita harus bangkit, Sei."

"Apakah sikap Sei tadi menghargai perasaan Hieri, _Tou-san_?"

Sasuke berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Sei. "Tentu, Sei. Hieri pasti senang memiliki teman sepertimu, Jagoan!"

"Ayah juga bersyukur…"

Bocah tampan itu menautkan alisnya. "Bersyukur apa?"

"Bersyukur memiliki kalian dengan ibumu yang cantik lalu kau kemudian dua adikmu yang sudah merangkak di hadapan Ayah—hei, kalian tidak sabar menyambut kami," ucap Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya di depan pintu dan menangkap tubuh si kembar.

"Astaga, kalian berdua…" pekik Sakura keluar dan mendapati si kembar berada di gendongan sang Ayah diikuti Sei di sampingnya. "Sasuke-_kun_… Sei.. _Okaeri_…"

"Si kembar sangat aktif. Mendengar suara kami—mereka merangkak keluar dan teledornya pintu terbuka, Sakura," tukas Sasuke menciumi kepala Shieri.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_. Tadi aku lupa menutupnya," imbuh Sakura menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lain kali ditutup, Sakura."

Sasuke dan si kembar masuk lalu diikuti Sei—sebelum bocah tampan itu melewati Ibunya—dia bergumam sangat pelan dan ditunjukkan kepada Sakura hingga wanita itu tersenyum tipis.

"_Aku bersyukur memiliki kalian… aku mencintai kalian…"_

.

.

.

_Kita harus bersyukur masih memiliki orang tua lengkap dan sayangi mereka seperti mereka menyayangimu dengan cinta._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Owari_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

_Come back~~ to bab ke 21. Maaf jika hasilnya begini… bahasanya jadi kaku arghh—sempe bingung dengan cerita #ditendang. Dan terima buat teteh Arlene buat masukkannya, hehehe.. terkadang author satu ini suka lupa._

_Juga promosi baca fic REPRESI ya^^b_

_Dan Selama buat SSL yang sudah mencapai 1000 member.. We loves SasuSaku 3. Keep calm ok!_

_Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. _

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XX**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Arlene Shiranui, Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F, Obsinyx Virderald,  
**_

Palembang, 09 Maret 2013

11.55 _a.m_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XXII : Belajar .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Menyebaaaalkaaan…"

Gerutuan Sei bergema di ruangan tengah menandakan hanya ia sendirian—ah tidak ada si kembar yang asyik bermain. Shieri sibuk menyusun puzzle sedangkan Shiera memainkan balok-balok plastik membentuk bangunan kecil. Kini Sei—anak sulung dari Sasuke dan Sakura berumur sepuluh tahun, tapi walau usianya masih kecil dirinya sudah hampir menguasai jurus yang dimiliki ayahnya.

Dan—si kembar berusia tiga tahun. Mereka berdua belum pandai berbicara dengan lancar dan hanya mampu mengucapkan _kaa-chan _dan _tou-chan_ saja—sedangkan panggilan kakak belum. Tapi ini yang membuat _mood_ Sei menjadi buruk karena, Shiera yang menuruni sifat ibu mereka—menyebutkan dirinya dengan panggilan _"kaa-chan_…" _Whats the hell_—memang ia wanita apa? Sampai membuat putra kebanggaan Sasuke ini menepuk dahinya.

Sedangkan Shieri menuruni sifat sang ayah. Kalau meminta sesuatu, ia tidak akan berteriak malah menarik baju Sei dan jika sudah mendapatkan sesuatu pasti berucap, _Hn_. Ciri khas ayahnya. Heii, dirimu juga menuruni sifat ayahmu, Sei!.

Dengan terpaksa, Sei harus merelakan waktu tidurnya terbuang untuk mengurus adik kembarnya. Yaah—karena sang ibu tiba-tiba mendapat pemberitahuan operasi mendadak. Mau tak mau wanita beriris teduh meninggalkan ketiga buah hatinya di rumah. Walau sedikit khawatir, tapi perasaannya baik-baik saja.

"_Kaa-ch-an_…" cicit Shiera merangkak naik ke sofa lalu menepuk pipi kakaknya yang kini matanya terpejam.

Alis Sei berkedut kemudian menatap siapa yang menganggu jam tidurnya. Ia menghela napasnya karena adik laki-lakinya merengek untuk meminta susu lagi. Dengan langkah gontai, Sei pergi ke dapur lalu tinggal menuangkan air hangat ke botol susu Shiera kemudian diaduk dan di tutup dengan ujung dot—ck selesai. Untungnya sang ibu paham kalau usianya masih belia maka ia menyiapkan empat botol yang sudah diberi susu dan di sebelahnya ada termos juga satu botol air dingin.

Berkat ajaran orang tuanya, Sei mampu untuk membuat susu yang diperuntukkan untuk adik kembarnya. Betapa jeniusnya keturunan pertama dari Sasuke Uchiha ini melakukan yang mungkin tidak bisa di selesaikan oleh anak-anak lain.

Iris kelamnya melirik ke arah jam dinding lalu menghela napasnya karena ini waktu jam makan siang. Kembali dirinya ke ruang makan dan melihat secarik pesan yang ditinggalkan oleh sang ibu.

_Kalau sudah waktunya makan siang, Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian bertiga. Sei, tolong gantikan tugas Kaa-san untuk menyuapi si kembar ya. Kaa-san akan pulang jam dua nanti. Kunci pintunya ya, Sei._

Segera, Sei meletakkan nasi juga lauk yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibunya untuk si kembar. Lalu dirinya membawa piring untuk kedua adiknya. Dengan tampang sumringah, Sei duduk di bawah tepat di hadapan Shiera dan Shieri. Perlahan Sei mengambil sesendok lalu menyuapi ke mulut Shieri kemudian ia mengambil lagi dan menyuapkan ke mulut Shiera.

"Ayo Shiera, makan…" pinta Sei kepada Shiera.

Akan tetapi, Shiera malah berlari mengelilingi sofa untuk menghindari suapan dari sang kakak. Sedangkan Shieri tampak cuek namun menikmati aksi kejar-kejaran kakaknya dan Shiera. Napas Sei tersenggal-senggal dan langkahnya berhenti lalu duduk di samping Shieri. Ia mengambil napasnya panjang dan ia menangkap tubuh Shiera dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Tertangkap kau, Shiera." Sei memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut Shiera dan meminumkan air putih ke kerongkongan adiknya.

Dengan cekatan, tangan Sei menyuapi kedua adiknya dan tanpa terasa nasi beserta lauk sudah habis. Bocah tampan itu segera meletakkan piring itu ke dapur lalu mengambil makanan untuk dirinya sampai—

"_Nii…nii…"_

Sei menoleh dan membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak salah dengar kalau adik perempuannya mengucapkan awalan panggilan yang diperuntukkan untuk kakak. Sedikit mengelus kepala Shieri, ia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengannya.

"Ada apa Shieri?"

Shieri menepuk pipi Sei dan tersenyum kecil. Sahabat dari Kei dan Rei ini menggerutu sebal tapi ini kebiasaan Shieri kalau lagi senang dengan sesuatu. Iris kelamnya menoleh ke ruangan tengah—tempat kedua adiknya bermain dan ujung bajunya ditarik-tarik oleh Shieri.

Seakan paham dengan isyarat Shieri, Sei mengikuti adik perempuannya menuju ke ruangan tengah lalu Shieri memperlihatkan hasil _Puzzle_-nya kepada kakak sulungnya dengan senyum manisnya.

Sedikit mengacak rambut Shieri. "Kau hebat, Shieri. Adik kakak memang cerdas."

Tak mau kalah, Shiera menarik baju Sei untuk memandang hasil karya balok yang disusun secara apik. Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu mengulum senyuman lagi dan mengelus kepala Shiera.

"Kalian memang hebat, adik-adikku!"

Sedikit timbul ide jahil dari Shieri dan Shiera membuat sang kakak menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Shieri mengambil gelas yang ada di meja lalu melemparkan air di baju kakaknya dan keduanya menjauh dari jangkauan Sei.

Satu detik… dua detik… Sei menyadari lalu menggeram marah dan menyeringai tipis. "Ayo, kemari…. Kalian…" kemudian Sei mengejar dua adiknya yang membuat bajunya basah dan melupakan makan siangnya.

"Berhentii… kaliaaaan!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Tadaiiiimaa~_"

Sakura membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci dan ia menggeleng kepalanya. Ia pulang tidak sendiri tapi dengan sang suami yang kebetulan bertemu di jalan menuju kediaman mereka. Mereka berdua masuk namun tidak ada yang menjawab—suasana rumah hening. Kemanakah buah hati mereka?.

Ketua _anbu_ itu berjalan duluan dan mendapati ketiga anaknya tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tengah. Sedikit tersenyum kecil, ia memandang mereka—dengan Sei yang duduk lalu Shiera dan Shieri tidur di pangkuan kakaknya. Betapa manisnya sampai Sakura menyusul langkah suaminya dan terpaku melihat anak-anak mereka.

"Kita tidak usah membangunkannya, Sakura."

"Tapi ini sudah sore," Sakura menunjukkan jam empat di jam dinding.

"Untunglah mereka tidak apa-apa," gumam Sasuke.

Sedikit terusik mendengar suara yang masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Lalu iris kelamnya membuka dan kaget karena orang tuanya sudah pulang.

"_Okaeri_, _Tou-san… Kaa-san_…"

Begitu juga dengan Shiera dan Shieri yang terbangun lalu turun dari sofa—dan menghampiri ayah dan ibunya. Mereka tersenyum tipis kemudian menggendong si kembar lalu Sasuke sendiri mengacak rambut milik Sei.

"Kau berhasil menjadi kakak yang baik, Sei."

"_A-arigatou, Tou-san_."

.

.

.

_Sebagai seorang kakak harus belajar bagaimana mengurus adik ketika orang tua tidak ada di rumah karena kakak adalah pengganti sementara orang tua._

_._

_._

_,*Owari*_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

_Come back~~ to bab ke 22. Mungkin cerita sudah agak bosan ya.. maafkan author ini bahkan baru mengupdate karena idenya buntu baru inilah lancar #ditendang. Jika mengecewakan—aku minta maaf _

_Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. _

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XXI**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Arlene Shiranui,**__**blossom fesasusaku**__**, **__**Charachain**__**, **__**Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F**__**. **_

Palembang, 16 Maret 2013

17.03 _p.m_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XXIII : Usia**_

_**-Spesial for Happy Birthday Sakura Haruno-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

Rasa lelah kini mendera wanita musim semi. Pekerjaan sebagai ninja medis sekaligus dokter di rumah sakit Konoha mampu membuat seluruh otot seluruh tubuhnya lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Banyak pasien yang harus ia tangani sampai-sampai dirinya melupakan sesuatu hal penting. Yaitu—

Keluarga…

Sakura meminta untuk izin tapi sayangnya tidak bisa, dia berharap semoga sang suami bisa menjaga ketiga buah hati mereka. Walau dirinya tahu kalau suaminya terlampau sibuk untuk meninggalkan sedetik pekerjaan _Anbu_-nya. Bahkan ia meminta orang tua untuk mengasuhnya, ck. Betapa malang nasibnya.

Kini ia harus melakukan operasi mendadak pada salah satu pasien yang terluka parah akibat racun sudah masuk ke bagian vital. Dengan segala kemampuan yang dimiliki, ia melakukan pekerjaan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan—selesai. Ini operasi terakhir untuk hari ini, secepatnya ia beranjak darisana kemudian membereskan seluruh barangnya dan satu tujuan satu-satunya adalah—pulang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura mengetuk pintu kediaman orang tuanya, lalu beruntung suara pintu dibuka oleh sosok pria tak lain adalah ayahnya. Dirinya meminta untuk ketiga buah hati pulang, akan tetapi—kata ayahandanya kalau ketiga buah hati mereka sudah diajak pulang oleh Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura berpamitan dan tak lupa memberi kecupan di tangan sang ayah lalu pulang.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia menuju kompleks Uchiha, lalu tak berlangsung lama ia membuka pintu dan mendapati rumahnya kosong. Dia mengernyit bingung lalu melepaskan sandal ninjanya lalu melangkah masuk ke kediaman mereka. Semakin aneh dirinya tidak menemukan keempat orang yang paling ia cintai. Kata ayah kalau mereka sudah pulang, tapi apa buktinya? Ia tidak menemukan selama sekali keeksistensian mereka berempat.

Istri dari Uchiha bungsu itu melepas jas dokternya dan terduduk lemas di sofa ruang tengah. Memandangi langit-langit rumahnya untuk melepas kepenatannya, akan tetapi sudah sepuluh menit ia tidak mampu menemukan keberadaan mereka berempat.

"Kemana mereka?"

Netra teduhnya melirik kesana kemari mencari keberadaan mereka, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan seharian ini. Dari—suami dan anaknya yang bangun lebih awal lalu Sasuke memasak sarapan, kemudian kedua anak kembarnya dititip oleh rumah orang tuanya. juga suaminya dan Sei pergi duluan meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Pada awalnya, ia merasa ini tidak aneh. Namun, sore ini tidak bisa ditolerir.

_Teep…_

Mendadak lampu mati, anak tunggal Kizashi dan Mebuki ini agak panik dan mencari saklar lampu. Dirinya pun berjalan menuju tombol saklar, tapi ada satu tangan yang menekan terlebih dulu. Sontak kaget, Sakura perlahan mundur. Rasa takut kini menjalarinya—siapa yang menekannya? Apakah hantu? Pikirannya mulai kemana-mana.

Dirinya menutup mata kemudian suara anak kecil menyentakkan untuk mengurungkan niatnya itu. Netra teduhnya mengerjap tidak percaya kalau suami dengan menggendong anak kembarnya, lalu Sei membawa kue tart bertuliskan _"Otanjoubi Omedetou_, _Kaa-san.. heroes in our family…'_

Sebelumnya ada yang menyadarkannya, ia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. anak bungsu Fugaku Uchiha hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ini bukan mimpi, Sakura."

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Kaa-chaaaan_…" teriak si kembar bersamaan.

Air mata haru kini menetes di netra teduh Sakura. di usia kali ini, ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan yang tak terbaca olehnya. Sejenak ia sadar kalau ini bagian rencana dari keluarga kecilnya dan ia lupa dengan tanggal ulang tahunnya. Kini Sakura menunggu ucapan dari suaminya langsung.

Seakan paham, Sasuke menurunkan si kembar kemudian mendekat dan berbisik di telinga istrinya. "_Otanjoubi Omedetou…Sakura_…"

"Ehm…" Sei bersiul melihat adegan picisan ayah dan ibunya, langsung wajah Sakura memerah sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tiuplah lilinnya, _kaa-san_. Kuenya berat tahuu," seru kesal Sei.

Sakura langsung mengucapkan harapan lalu meniup lilinya, kemudian menjawil hidung kecil Sei. "Sifatmu persis seperti ayahmu, Sei!" Wanita musim semi membawa kuenya ke meja dan mengambil sedikit krim kemudian mengoleskan di pipi Sei.

"_Kaaa-saaaan_…"

"Ini pembalasan kalian mengerjain _Kaa-san_, Sei." lalu Sakura mengambil sedikit krim dan mencoleknya di wajah suaminya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke sedikit menggeram.

Memasang wajah tanpa dosa, Sakura mengoleskannya di pipi _chubby_ si kembar. Dengan lucunya, Shieri membalasnya dengan mengambil krim di wajahnya lalu mengoleskannya di pipi Sakura. Lain dengan Shiera, bahkan dirinya menjilat krim yang ada di wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura dan membuat semburat tipis menghiasi pipi manisnya.

"Kau manis sekali, Sakura." Lalu Sasuke menjilat wajah Sakura yang terpoles krim oleh si kembar.

Sei mengerjap kaget kemudian memasang raut wajah datarnya kembali. Padahal ayahnya tidak suka makanan manis, tapi hari ini kenapa sang ayah mengambil krim yang ada di wajah ibunya dengan—menjilatnya.

"_Tou-san_…"

"Apa Sei?"

"_Tou-san_ konyol."

_Ctak_, dahi Sasuke mengkerut lalu menatap iris kelam milik anaknya. Kemudian Sei melanjutkan ucapan yang sempat ia potong dengan sengaja. "Katanya tidak suka manis, kenapa menjilat krim di wajah _Kaa-san_?" lanjutnya disertai kekehan pelan tercipta di bibirnya.

"Kalau ada di wajah ibumu pasti manis, Sei."

Kembali wajah Sakura merona hebat dan tangannya langsung memukul bahu sang suami dengan kuat, sampai terdengar ringisan pelan terucap di bibir Sasuke. Akan tetapi, si kem bar malah tertawa kecil melihat kekonyolan orang tuanya.

"Hhh…ayo, kita potong kuenya," seru Sei mengambil pisau yang kebetulan ada di meja dan memotongnya.

Sontak Sakura langsung mengambil pisau dari tangan Sei kemudian memotong kuenya dengan irisan kecil-kecil. "Nah, siapa yang duluan hm?"

Si kembar langsung mengacungkan tangan. Sakura terkekeh lalu langsung menyuapi Shiera dan Shieri. Muncul senyuman manis dari bibir keduanya walau Shieri lebih cenderung tipis—persis seperti ayahnya.

Lalu Sei langsung mencomot dan memakan kue ulang tahunnya Sakura dengan lahap. Muncul seringai tipis di bibir Sasuke kemudian menyentilkan dahi anak sulungnya itu.

"Katanya tidak suka manis, hn?"

"_Ittaiii_… aku ingin mencobanya saja. Sekarang suapi _Tou-san_, _ne Kaa-san_?"

Sasuke memberi sinyal kepada Sakura untuk tidak menyuapinya. Tapi, Sakura mengambil satu irisan kemudian memasukkan ke dalam mulut sang suami. Sasuke tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika kue sudah ada di mulutnya.

"Makanlah _ne_, Sasuke-_kun_…" pinta Sakura.

"Ayoolah, _Tou-san_. Makanan manis tidak berbahaya kok," seru Sei.

"_Tou-chan_…" si kembar memasang raut berbinar-binar.

Sejenak Sasuke merasa dipojokan, dirinya langsung mengunyah kue itu kemudian menarik Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mencium istrinya di depan ketiga buah hatinya. Kalau Sei biasa melihatnya, namun—si kembar?

Lima detik kemudian, Sasuke melepas ciuman itu dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa sedangkan Sakura mulai melepas emosinya.

"Sasukeeee-_kuuun_, kau ingin meracuni anakmu?"

.

.

.

_Semakin umur meninggi, bukan berarti bertambah akan tetapi berkurang. Maka dari itu buatlah kenangan yang baik bersama keluarga dan orang tercinta_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_,*Owari*_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

_Come back~~ to bab ke 23. Maafkan aku kalau baru update sekarang karena kehabisan ide, harap maklum ya ^^. Dan selamat ulang tahun buat Sakura Haruno…. Hihihihi, semoga si bungsu Uchiha cepat pulang dan melamar dirimu hehehe. Maaf kalau telat ya^^ kesibukan kuliah gitu. Lalu kalau kurang feelnya, mohon maaf sekali lagi _

_Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. _

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XXII**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya,__**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Arlene Shiranui,**__**blossom fesasusaku**__**, **__**Charachain**__**, **__**Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F**__**. **__Mo ga login, Poetrie-chan ga' login, __**Arakafsya Uchiha**__**Genji Naru**__, Brown cinnamon, __**Uchi Megumi**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**_

Palembang, 28 Maret 2013

13.23 _p.m_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XXIV : Mimpi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahi bocah tampan—anak sulung Sasuke Uchiha ini. Dirinya gemetaran bahkan kelopak matanya membuka-menutup-membuka-menutup. Pikirannya menjadi tidak tenang, sudah dua malam ini mengalami hal yang serupa. Tapi, ini lebih parah. Dirinya tidak bisa kembali ke dunia mimpinya. Netra kelamnya melirik ke ventilasi jendela, ck sial. Masih malam… itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Dia berusaha mencoba untuk menutup mata lalu kembali menjelajahi mimpi. Namun, kembali tangannya memegang erat selimut kemudian ia terpekik pelan dan bangun dari tidurnya. Untunglah hanya pekikan dengan suara rendah. Ia takut akan membangunkan orang tuanya dan si kembar.

Tangan kanannya menutup wajahnya seolah menyesal kenapa harus terbangun lagi, ini berdampak buruk untuk _misi_-nya besok. Dia mencoba lagi untuk tidur dengan paksaan di dalam dirinya. Ia merasakan sesuatu buruk lalu tidak dapat menyelesaikannya dan _scene_ berputar menjadi semua orang ma—

Tidak!

Sei langsung bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya kemudian dengan nada ragu dia mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya. Berharap ayah dan ibunya tidak marah dirinya menganggu waktu istirahat mereka.

"Bukalah pintunya, Sei."

Suara berat menyentakkan lamunan bocah tampan itu dan membuka pintu dengan pelan. Sei membawa selimut dan guling kesayangannya. Ia menunduk sembari melangkah masuk kemudian netra kelamnya menatap ke depan, Sei mendapati sang ayah masih sibuk dengan gulungan misinya sedangkan ibunya—mengelus adik kembarnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Sakura.

"A-aku…"

"Katakan dengan lengkap, Jagoan." Sasuke tetap fokus dengan gulungannya.

Bocah berumur delapan tahun ini langsung menerjang sang ibu yang masih setia mengusap kepala adik kembarnya. Senyuman tercetak di bibir manis Sakura, dia mengacak rambut putra sulungnya. "Ada yang menganggumu malam ini, Sei?"

Putra sulung dari Sasuke ini malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu. Sakurapun menuntun sang anak untuk duduk di kasur, kemudian netra mereka saling menatap. Wanita musim semi ini mengenggam tangan kecil Sei dan mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Kau bermimpi buruk, Jagoan hm?"

Netra kelamnya sempak membulat kaget sesaat dan kemudian mengembalikan emosinya. "D-darimana _Kaa-san_ tahu?" kilah Sei.

"Orang tua pasti tahu apa yang dialami sang anak, Jagoan."

Sei menatap takut-takut iris teduh milih sang ibu. "Aku bermimpi buruk, _Kaa-san_… semua orang mati… huwaaa." Bocah itu langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Begitu juga sang ibu mengusap punggung anaknya dengan lembut.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Jagoan," bujuk Sakura menenangkan sang anak yang kini terisak pelan.

"T-tapi, aku takut menjadi kenyataan, _Kaa-san_. Aku takut…"

"Kau belum berdoa saat ingin tidur, Sei?"

Sei kemudian menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya sudah berada di sampingnya. Dirinya memandang takut sang ayah dan memilih menunduk menatap lantai. Bocah tampan itu merasa tangan Sasuke mengacak rambutnya lalu dengan berani dirinya menatap sang ayah. Dengan anggukan pelan membuat ayah tiga anak ini tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku, _Tou-san_. Tiga hari ini, Sei lupa mengucapkan doa sebelum tidur."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Yang terpenting malam ini kau harus berdoa, Jagoan. Hn, kembalilah tidur," tutur Sasuke.

"T-tapi… aku masih takut, _Tou-san_… _Kaa-san_…" cicit Sei.

"Kau mau tidur disini, _ne _Sei?" Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Pria _ketua Anbu_ ini sudah terlebih paham dengan keluhan putra sulungnya. Dia tahu kalau besok adalah misi pertamanya walau sebagai percobaan, terlebih lagi dirinya bersama kedua sahabatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kei dan Rei. Di usia muda sudah diberi misi, harus diakui kalau mereka telah menguasai jurus yang dulunya belum tentu mampu menguasainya.

Mungkin sang anak ketakutan dengan _misi_ pertamanya, Sasuke memegang bahu sang anak dan memaksa Sei untuk menatapnya. "Jangan takut dengan misi besok, Jagoan. Hn, kami temani tidur. Berbaringlah di kasur, Sei."

Kakak dari Shieri dan Shiera ini langsung menuruti perintah ayahnya. Kini dia telah berbaring di kasur empuk milik orang tuanya. Kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura duduk diantara sang anak. Tangan Sakura mengusap kepala Sei dengan lembut sedangkan—Sasuke menarik selimut dan memakainya pada sang anak sebatas dada.

"Ayo berdoa dulu sebelum tidur. Ayah yakin kau tidak akan mimpi buruk lagi," perintah Sasuke.

"_Tou-san_ yakin kalau Sei tidak akan bermimpi buruk lagi?" imbuh Sei.

"Doa itu adalah pelindung, Jagoan. Saat kita tidur atau setiap melakukan sesuatu kita harus berdoa supaya lancar," jawab Sakura.

"Apalagi saat kita menjelajahi mimpi. Untuk mendapatkan mimpi indah, kita perlu berdoa, Jagoan. Ayah sudah mengajarkannya padamu hn."

Kemudian Sei mengucapkan doa sebelum tidur lalu dengan perlahan menutup kelopak matanya. Sakura mengusap kepala putra sulungnya sedangkan Sasuke memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi Sei.

"_Oyasumi_, Sei."

Perlahan seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibir bocah tampan itu. Mungkin saja, dia menjelajahi mimpi indahnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tuanya, dengan berdoa pasti semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

_Mimpi itu adalah bunga tidur dan terkadang mengalami mimpi buruk. Namun, ingat kalau dengan berdoa pasti akan terhindari hal itu. Percayalah…_

_._

_._

_._

_*Owari*_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

_Come back~~ to bab ke 24. Maaf ya kalau pendek atau kurang feelnya^^. Soalnya tadi aku mau ngetik namun ketiduran sangat lama dan baru selesai sekarang. Untuk karyaku satu ini tetap berlanjut dan akan menemani kalian sampai aku mengumumkan untuk mengakhirinya.^^_

_Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. _

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XXIII**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya, __**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Arlene Shiranui,**__**blossom fesasusaku**__**, **__**Charachain**__**, **__**Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F**__**. **__Mo ga login, Poetrie-chan ga' login, __**Arakafsya Uchiha**__**, **__**Genji Naru**__, Brown cinnamon, __**Uchi Megumi**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**_, _hachikodesuka, __**eonniisoo**__**,**__ dee-chaan, __**Ndah-savers**__**, **__**Akuro Hayami**__**, **__**Roraitori**__**.**_

Palembang, 06 April 2013

20.53 _p.m_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XXV : Pentengkaran**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Praang…_

Bunyi pecahan piring terdengar cukup kuat dan memekakan telinga. Sudah ketiga kalinya, barang mudah pecah sudah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil namun tajam. Bukan begitu saja, ada kondisi kamar menjadi kapal pecah, diikuti dengan adu mulut diantara suami istri ini. Keduanya tidak mau mengalah dan mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing, tidak memperdulikan ketiga buah hati mereka akan mendengar pentengkaran mereka berdua.

Sungguh tak habis pikir, semula rumah tangga mereka adem ayem tanpa masalah. Akan tetapi, satu pemicu menimbulkan suasana menjadi tidak terkendali. Hanya satu gara-gara, laki-laki yang merupakan kepala keluarga terpergok berjalan dengan perempuan lain. Namun sang pria menyangkal karena disana ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Juga sang perempuan tidak mau mendengar apapun penjelasan suaminya dan menyebabkan kondisi rumahnya menjadi berantakan.

"Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku, Sakura Uchiha!" ucap Sasuke memegang bahu istrinya dengan keras.

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dari bahunya lalu melayangkan tatapan sangar juga menusuk. "Aku lihat sendiri kau tadi berjalan dengan Karin, kan! Kukira kau tidak berbohong menolak ajakanku untuk mengunjungi orang tuaku. Ternyata kau berkencan dengan mantan teman timmu dulu!" desisnya.

Urat dahi ketua _Anbu_ itu berkedut kesal. "Disana ada Juugo dan Suigetsu juga, Sakura," tukas Sasuke.

"BOHONG! Aku tahu sebelum kau menikah denganku, aku mendengar dari Suigetsu kalau dulu kau memiliki perasaan dengan Karin. Jawab dengan jujur, Sasuke!" bentak Sakura.

Sasuke memijit kepalanya pusing. "Seharusnya kau bertanya pada orangnya, Sakura."

"Sudah jelas, kau tidak mengelaknya. Jadi sekarang kau menikahiku atas dasar apa, Sasuke!" bentak Sakura kasar.

Lidah anak bungsu Fugaku ini menjadi kelu karena sang istri memanggil namanya tanpa suffiks-_kun_. Itu kemungkinan Sakura berada dalam tahap serius. Sebernanya dia salah juga menerima ajakan Karin untuk reuni tim _Taka_ sekaligus mengundang dalam pernikahan Karin dan Suigetsu. Namun di mata sang istri menjadi salah ketika melihatnya berjalan bersama Karin.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke! Aku tidak tahan lagi—" Sakura menggebrakan pintu kamar mereka dan keluar menuju balkon rumah mereka.

Tanpa sadar, Sei menutup kupingnya karena panas mendengar pentengkaran hebat orang tua mereka. Beruntung si kembar Shiera dan Shieri sedang tertidur pulas. Perlahan tetesan air bening membasahi wajah tampan Sei. Dia tidak mau orang tuanya berpisah, dirinya harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tidak berlangsung lama, Sasuke mengikuti sang istri dan menemukan wanitanya tengah terisak keras di balkon rumahnya. Dengan langkah pelan lalu memeluk dari belakang sang istri. Sakura tersentak kaget dan mendorong kasar suaminya dan bertatapan tajam kembali.

"Jauhi aku, Sasuke!"

"Ini salah paham, Sakura."

"Aku tidak mau dengar!"

"Dengar penjelasan suamimu dulu, Sakura."

"Cukup," kilah Sakura lalu memberi tatapan menyakitkan. "Aku tahu kau menikah denganku untuk mendapatkan keturunan bukan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu dari awal, Sasuke!"

Telinga Sasuke terasa mendidih lalu mendorong tubuh istrinya ke dinding dengan keras. Sei yang melihatnya terkejut lalu melihat dari kejauhan. Ayah dari ketiga anak ini meletakkan kedua tangannya di dinding agar sang istri tidak bisa kabur.

"Kalau memang aku membutuhkan keturunan, kenapa aku harus bertahan denganmu selama delapan tahun ini? Aku menikahimu bukan atas dasar dangkal, istriku. Aku memilihmu sebagai pendampingku seumur hidup karena aku mencintaimu!" Cukup kesabaran Sasuke telah habis untuk tidak membentak sang istri.

"Buktikan kalau kau mencintaiku. Coba tampar aku kalau memang mencintaiku, kau bisa menampar wajahku karena sifat keras kepalaku ini!" tantang Sakura.

Satu tangan Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang lalu sedikit mengeluarkan tenaganya. Ia melayangkan ke wajah istrinya—

"CUKUP! _TOU-SAN… KAA-SAN!_" pekik Sei menghentikan Sasuke menampar Sakura.

Sebernanya juga Sasuke tidak ingin melukai wajah cantik istrinya. Tanpa berlangsung lama, Sasuke langsung memeluk dengan erat tubuh Sakura hingga tetesan mengalir di sudut mata pria tampan itu.

"Kumohon aku tidak mau kita berpisah Sakura. aku tidak mau menghancurkan rumah tangga kita. Aku mencintaimu sejak kita masih di akademi dulu. Aku hanya jatuh cinta pada satu orang yaitu kau," jelas Sasuke agak serak.

Tangan Sakura melemas dan mengangkat wajah suaminya lalu menghapus jejak air matanya. Kemudian iris teduhnya beralih ke anak sulungnya, dan Sakura tersenyum lemah. "Maafkan kami, Sei. Ibu yang salah tidak mendengar penjelasan apapun dari ayahmu. Ibu terlalu keras kepala."

Sei berlari kecil dan menghampiri orang tuanya. "Jangan berpisah, kumohon, _Kaa-san_…_Tou-san_" lirihnya.

Keduanya merendahkan tubuh mereka lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Jagoan kecilnya. Si kembar Shiera dan Shieri menjerit, dengan tergesa –gesa mereka bertiga menghampiri si kembar lalu menurunkan dari keranjang mereka, kemudian keluarga kecil itu duduk di sofa.

"Maafkan kami sudah membangunkan kalian berdua, putra-putri kecilku," ucap lemah Sasuke mengusap pelan punggung Shieri.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura mengelus punggung Shiera, sedangkan Sei duduk diantara orang tuanya. Sei menyatukan tangan mereka dan menggengammnya.

"Kuharap jangan ada pentengkaran lagi, _Tou-san… Kaa-san_."

Dengan tersenyum tipis, orang tua Sei menjawab. "Ya."

.

.

.

_Pentengkaran orang tua itu sangat berpengaruh dengan kondisi anak mereka yang mendengarnya. Maka dari itu, hindari karena ingat ada tanggungjawab yaitu anak-anak._

_._

_._

_._

_,*Owari*_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

_Come back~~ to bab ke 25. Tidak perlu panjang lebar, silahkan membaca dan menikmati karyaku ini. Maaf jikalau ada kesalahan penempatan kata atau apapun. Jujur aku agak bingung tadi mau buat tema apa, ya jadilah menghibur kalian yang membaca karyaku saja.  
_

_Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. _

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XXIV**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya, __**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Arlene Shiranui,**__**blossom fesasusaku**__**, **__**Charachain**__**, **__**Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F**__**. **__Mo ga login, Poetrie-chan ga' login, __**Arakafsya Uchiha**__**, **__**Genji Naru**__, Brown cinnamon, __**Uchi Megumi**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**_, _hachikodesuka, __**eonniisoo**__**,**__ dee-chaan, __**Ndah-savers**__**, **__**Akuro Hayami**__**, **__**Roraitori**__**.Putri Hassbrina ,**Guest, **sora azura **_

* * *

Palembang, 13 April 2013

11.55 _a.m_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XXVI : Hari Spesial**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

.

Sebetulnya hari ini adalah hari yang biasa untuk menjalankan aktivitas sehari-hari. Seperti yang dialami oleh wanita musim semi yang baru terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Dirinya merentangkan tangannya untuk meluruskan seluruh ototnya yang kaku. Iris teduhnya melirik ke samping namun senyumannya luntur ketika sang suami tidak ada disana.

Kemudian wanita ini langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan masih memakai kimono tidurnya. Kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya, tanpa menunggu lama—ia berjalan ke ruang makan. Dirinya mengulum senyuman tipisnya ketika melihat ketiga anaknya tengah duduk manis di kursi makan sedangkan sang suami memasak.

"Ehem, tumben bangun sepagi ini…"

Anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun itu menoleh ke arah barat dan mendapati sang ibu tengah tersenyum sambil—err menyilang kedua tangannya. Lain dengan si kembar kini berumur lima tahun tersenyum cerah—ralat hanya bocah laki-laki sedangkan yang perempuan tipis—khas ayahnya.

"_Ohayou… Kaa-san_…"

Sang lelaki yang terfokus dengan kegiatan memasaknya kemudian menoleh sebentar ke belakang. Paras rupawan ketua _Anbu_ ini masih terjaga walau usia sudah tiga puluh lima, tampak senyuman menawan menguar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Hn, _Ohayou_… Sakura."

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu mendekati mereka. Dirinya mengacak rambut Sei—anak pertama mereka hingga gerutuan kesal keluar dari bibir Uchiha sulung itu. Shiera tampak terkikik melihat raut sebal dari kakaknya sedangkan Shieri memutar matanya bosan.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha ini sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan dan tinggal di persiapkan di atas meja makan. Lelaki itu membawa sepiring besar makanan dan meletakkan di meja hingga candaan orang-orang yang dicintainya terdiam sesaat. Terlebih lagi Sakura yang melihat makanan yang telah terhidang disana.

"S-sasuke-_kun_… i-inii…"

"Tanyakan saja pada pencetus ide anak kita yang sudah menjadi _chunnin _ ini, Sakura." Sasuke kemudian duduk di samping Sei.

Sakura mengfokuskan pandangan ke Sei dengan senyuman tipis. "Sei…"

"_Kaa-san_ tidak ingat kalau hari ini libur…" Sei mengalihkan pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Itu benar, Sakura. Kemarin _Dobe_ mengumumkan kalau hari ini libur," tukas Sasuke seraya meneguk air putih ke kerongkongannya.

Sakura masih tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sei dan Sasuke. Kemudian dirinya melihat secarik surat yang diselipkan di piring. Secara kebetulan piring tepat di hadapannya. Dirinya pun membuka kertas itu lalu sesaat ia melirik dua laki-laki yang saling melirik arah yang bertolak belakang.

Mulut wanita itu terkatup pelan lalu sebelum Sakura berucap, Sei memotongnya. "Selamat hari wanita untukmu, _Kaa-san_… _You're my everything and the best mom in the world_…"

Begitu juga si kembar mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti kakaknya. "Kami sayang _Kaa-san_…"

Wanita musim semi itu menahan rasa haru dan melirik pada sang suami yang belum mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Seakan tahu dengan tatapan sang istri, dirinya langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian mendekati istrinya—ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Adik dari Itachi Uchiha ini merengkuh wanitanya dari belakang dan muncul ide jahil di benaknya. "Ternyata walau belum mandi, aromamu masih harum, Sakura." seringainya.

"Sasuke-_kuuun_…" geram Sakura.

"Aku memang tidak pandai mengucapkan banyak kata. Terima kasih untuk menemaniku sampai saat ini, Sakura."

Sei berdehem keras. "Sepertinya mesra sekali orang tua kita ini, Shiera… Shieri… sampai-sampai berlaku romantis di depan anaknya sendiri."

Bukan menanggapi, Sasuke malah menggerakan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Sakura singkat. Tanpa tedeng aling, Sasuke malah menjauhi istrinya sebelum Sakura akan mengeluarkan tenaga amuknya. Namun baik dirinya maupun ketiga buah hatinya tidak melihat reaksi apapun malah—

"Terima kasih semuanya…"

Sasuke dan Sei tersenyum lega akan tetapi tidak berlangsung lama karena Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena hari ini spesial buat para wanita, maka kalian para lelaki kerjakan tugas-tugas di rumah ini."

Shiera menepuk pipinya, Sei mengerutkan dahinya sedangkan Sasuke menghela napasnya. Namun berbalik dengan Sakura dan Shieri yang melambaikan tangannya yaa—walau Shieri hanya mengikutinya saja.

Ckckckck…

.

.

.

_Hari spesial adalah hari dimana merayakan bersama orang-orang tercinta. Apalagi khususnya untuk para wanita, berbahagialah hari ini._

_._

_._

_*Owari*_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

_Moodku buruk… kali ini buruk entah kenapa.. sepertinya WB melandaku padahal-padahal mau mengupdate beberapa fict yang terbengkalai. Mungkin chapter ini kurang feel malah datar saja. Jujur aku sangat bingung mengetik judul apa … ide apa lagi huwaaaa…._

_Sebernanya publishnya besok karena besok adalah Hari Kartini^^ tapi ya sudahlah…_

_Semoga-semoga bisa dikelarin yang Fate and Love & Choice *menghela napas*_

_Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. _

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XXV**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya, __**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Arlene Shiranui,**__**blossom fesasusaku**__**, **__**Charachain**__**, **__**Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F**__**. **__Mo ga login, Poetrie-chan ga' login, __**Arakafsya Uchiha**__**, **__**Genji Naru**__, Brown cinnamon, __**Uchi Megumi**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**_, _hachikodesuka, __**eonniisoo**__**,**__ dee-chaan, __**Ndah-savers**__**, **__**Akuro Hayami**__**, **__**Roraitori**__**,**_ _vannychan, Summer_, _**Brown Cinnamon**__**, **__**Sparyeulhye**__**, **__**Morena L**__**, **__**Queennara**__**, **__**Novi Shawol'Elf**__**, **__**Putri Hassbrina**_.

Palembang, 20 April 2013

12.22 _p.m_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XXVII : Bertengkar**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

.

Suasana menjadi diam sesaat ketika anak sulung dari keturunan bungsu Uchiha Fugaku masuk ke dalam rumah—lebih tepatnya mansion. Laki-laki kini menjadi _Chunnin_ itu melenggang masuk tanpa bersalaman dengan orang tuanya yang kebetulan tidak adanya misi. Ini membuat kepala keluarga yang meminum teh _Ocha_ hangat menjadi tersentak ketika sang anak langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sebelum sang anak masuk ke kamar, Ketua Anbu itu berdehem keras hingga sepasang iris kelam menoleh ke belakang. Suasana kembali senyap sampai Sasuke memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan salam ketika masuk ke dalam rumah, Sei?"

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_, _Tou-san_." Dengan nada datarnya masih menatap iris yang sama dengannya.

Agak sedikit menekan pegangan gelas. Sasuke menahan emosi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tubuhnya. "Apa yang membuat kau tidak _mood_?"

"Itu bukan urusan _Tou-san_."

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi menghembuskan napas berulang kali untuk meredakan emosinya. "Sekarang duduk disini," perintah Sasuke dengan nada tegasnya.

"Aku tidak mau dan aku butuh waktu sendiri, _Tou-san!"_

"Seiiii…, duduk disini… Sekarang," ucap Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

Dengan terpaksa Sei duduk disana dan memutar matanya seakan menolak perintah sang ayah. Sasuke agak menggertakan giginya melihat kelakuan tidak sopan anak sulungnya ini. Sedangkan Sakura yang bertindak sebagai ibu dari Sei memilih mengusap tangan suaminya untuk menenangkan emosinya.

"Anakku, apa yang membuatmu marah hm?" tanya halus Sakura.

_Jleb_. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Sei ketika sang ibu mengucapkan satu kalimat dan mengenai sasaran. Namun segera ia sembunyikan rasa terkejutnya itu dan berwajah datar sama persis seperti Sasuke saat seumurannya.

"Tidak ada, _Kaa-san_."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan salam tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada."

Sedikit mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa gara-gara ayah datang melihatmu bertengkar dengan temanmu dan ayah sedikit membentakmu?"

Sakura agak kaget dengan pernyataan suaminya. "Maksudnya apa?"

Sei menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap berani orang tua terlebih lagi sang ayah. "_Tou-san_ tidak membelaku malah membentakku padahal dia yang salah. Dia yang mengejekku dan sampai sekarang aku dicap kakak tidak berguna oleh teman-temanku."

Sasuke memilih diam dan mendengarkan penuturan anak sulungnya walau ada sedikit emosi yang telah tersulut sejak tadi.

"…Mereka bilang aku kakak tidak berguna karena tidak bisa melindungi Shiera dan Shieri. Mereka bilang aku menyebabkan kedua adikku terjatuh di sungai padahal aku mengelaknya. Kei dan Rei yang melihat sebernanya. Tapi, _Tou-san_ tidak mendengarnya malah langsung menyelamatkan adik kembarku dibandingkan anak sulungmu?!"

"Sei…" gumam Sasuke namun tak digubris oleh anak pertamanya.

"…Mereka mendengarkanku kalau aku iri dengan kedua adik kembarku yang mendapat perhatian lebih dari _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_. ya, aku mengakui iri dengan Shiera dan Shieri. Ini memang resiko sebagai kakak yang harus merelakan sebagian kasih sayang kepada adiknya. Tapi… aku kecewa ketika _Tou-san_ memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan si kembar dibandingkan melihat keberhasilanku dalam memimpin beberapa misi."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Sei…"

"Hhhh, aku merasa sekarang dikesampingkan oleh _Tou-san_. Aku selalu disalahkan setiap si kembar mengalami sesuatu padahal aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu harus gimana lagi… hhh," racau Sei pada akhirnya.

Wanita musim semi memandang anak pertamanya yang kacau dengan raut muka yang kusam. Apalagi kondisi fisiknya yang terluka di bagian tangan menambah kecemasan di wajah Sakura. namun melihat ketegangan antara suami dan anaknya, dia merasa kasihan.

"Berusaha semampuku untuk mendapatkan perhatian _Tou-san_ lagi. Itu adalah hal yang biasa… ya aku tahu kalau _Tou-san_ tidak pernah menjadi seorang kakak."

_Ctak_

_Brakk… Praang…_

Gelas yang berada digenggam oleh Sasuke menjadi pecah dan kepingan itu berserakan di lantai. Baik Sakura dan Sei dibuatnya kaget. Entah kenapa mendengar pernyataan itu membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan benda itu ke lantai. Ucapan itu apalagi keluar dari bibir anaknya sendiri, selama ini tidak ada yang berani mengucapkannya. Hal yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya.

"Berani… BERANI-NYA KAU MENGUCAPKAN ITU, SEI!" bentak Sasuke.

Anak sulung Sasuke gemetaran mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu. Diri merasa bulu roman bergidik ngeri dengan tatapan sangar sang ayah. Memang salah dia telah menyulut emosi ayahnya yang tidak mau disinggung oleh perkataan tadi.

"Ayah memang tidak pernah merasa menjadi kakak. Ayah hanya anak bungsu yang tidak tahu apa-apa bagaimana menjadi seorang kakak. Maka dari itu, ketika kau meminta adik, ayah ragu…Sei. Ayah ragu tidak bisa membagi perhatian antara kau dan si kembar."

"Ternyata _Tou-san_ lebih menyayangi si kembar dibandingkan aku karena si kembar adalah adikku dan aku se—"

"CUKUP!" geram Sasuke lagi.

"APA _TOU-SAN_ ? Apa _Tou-san_ membentakku lagi seperti di depan teman-temanku?" tukas Sei tak gentar membuat pembelaan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura yang sedari diam memijit keningnya karena melihat kedua orang disayanginya bertengkar. Apalagi seorang ayah dan anak. Dia tahu dirinya bahkan tidak berani mengucapkan hal yang tabu itu di depan suaminya. Ia takut jika ikut campur bertambah runyam masalahnya, akan tetapi kalau dibiarkan si kembar malah terbangun.

"SEI, Kau berani membentak ayahmu sendiri.. apa itu hal yang kau ingin contohkan pada adikmu nanti hn?" tuding Sasuke.

"Aku lelah, _Tou-san_." Sei beranjak darisana lalu tidak memperdulikan sang ayah berkoar meminta untuknya kembali duduk.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke menyusul langkah anak sulungnya. Sei berjengit karena merasakan _chakra_ ayahnya mendekat dan dirinya menoleh ke belakang. Dirinya terkejut dan memilih memejamkan matanya karena mungkin sang ayah—sosok yang ia kagumi akan memukulnya.

"_Tou—"_

_Grep_.

Sei tidak merasakan apapun dan dirinya memilih membuka mata. Dia terkejut dan melihat sang ayah tidak memukulnya namun memeluknya.

"Maafkan ayah, Sei."

Satu kata mampu membuat anak sulung Sasuke dan Sakura ini menangis. Dia tidak peduli dirinya adalah laki-laki karena jika dia berada di dekat ayahnya seperti ini—dia merasa terlindung. Dia ingat saat kecil sang ayah menyelamatkannya dari kawanan bandit juga selalu memberikan kata-kata motivasi padanya dan—melindunginya. Dia sosok ayah yang baik dan selalu memaafkan dirinya walau Sei sendiri yang salah.

Sei tahu kalau ayahnya berusaha untuk menjadi ayah yang baik walau memiliki kekurangan. Ayahnya menjadi sosok yang bijaksana dan selalu tahu apa permasalahan yang dialaminya. Dan sekarang kenapa ayahnya yang meminta maaf. Seharusnya dirinya minta maaf pada ayahnya karena telah lancang membentaknya. Dirinya merasa menjadi anak durhaka sekarang.

Sakura memandang sikap sang suami yang memilih untuk mengalah dengan tersenyum tipis. Dia kagum dengan sosok suaminya sekarang, ini memang menyangkut dirinya namun dia memilih untuk membiarkan mereka dulu yang menyelesaikan pertikaiannya.

Sambil mengeratkan pelukan sang ayah. Sei bergumam. "Maafkan aku, _Tou-san_."

.

.

.

_Bertengkar dengan orang tua apalagi melawan itu tidak boleh karena mereka yang mendidik kita selama ini. Maafkan mereka jika mereka memiliki kekurangan karena orang tua memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*Owari*_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

_Aku harap ini dapat feelnya walau sedikit. Harap maklum dilanda banyak tugas kuliah apalagi harus membuat laporan kegiatan praktek. Aku berencana juga mempublish chapter selanjutnya dari "Fate" kalau untuk Love & Choice kemungkinan yaah—lihat saja nanti. Terima kasih buat kalian yang setia membaca karyaku yang bertema family ini._

_Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. _

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XXVI**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya, __**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Arlene Shiranui,**__**blossom fesasusaku**__**, **__**Charachain**__**, **__**Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F**__**. **__Mo ga login, Poetrie-chan ga' login, __**Arakafsya Uchiha**__**, **__**Genji Naru**__, Brown cinnamon, __**Uchi Megumi**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**_, _hachikodesuka, __**eonniisoo**__**,**__ dee-chaan, __**Ndah-savers**__**, **__**Akuro Hayami**__**, **__**Roraitori**__**,**_ _vannychan, Summer_, _**Brown Cinnamon**__**, **__**Sparyeulhye**__**, **__**Morena L**__**, **__**Queennara**__**, **__**Novi Shawol'Elf**__**, **__**Putri Hassbrina**_._**Chichoru Octobaa**__**, **__**Aria Desu**__**, **__**Hanna Aiko**__**, **__**PL Therito**__**,**__ I, Momo kuro, Summer_

Palembang, 26 April 2013

17.22 _p.m_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XXVIII : Berbagi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

.

Raut bahagia dari wajah anak sulung Sasuke dan Sakura kini menekuk sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua adik kembarnya mengambil kue miliknya yang telah dibagi oleh ayahnya. Berulang kali mereka bertiga mengelilingi ruang makan—dan kebetulan orang tua mereka sedang makan siang disana.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berlari-larian ?" tegur Sasuke selesai meneguk air putih.

Bukan berhenti bahkan mereka masih berkejar-kejaran hingga kikikan pelan dari bibir wanita musim semi. Iris kelam milik suaminya mengarah pada istrinya tengah tertawa kecil melihat buah hati mereka.

"Biarlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Jarang-jarang mereka seperti itu," kekeh Sakura.

"Melihat mereka membuatku pusing, Sakura," tukas Sasuke.

"Itulah saudara, Sasuke-_kun_. Pada awalnya mereka berantem lalu baikan lagi hihi…"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Merebutkan potongan kue. Itu hal sepele, Sakura."

Wanita musim semi mencubit pipi suaminya sampai ringisan pelan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. "Kau inii, Sasuke-_kun_. Walau itu hal sepele tapi itu cara mereka mengeratkan persaudaraan."

"Potongan kue dan persaudaraan? Apa hubungannya?" kilah Sasuke memegang pipinya.

"Mau kucubit lagi?" ancam Sakura.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke memilih untuk menikmati sup tomat dibandingkan berdebat dengan istrinya.

Lain halnya dengan Sei dan kedua adik kembarnya. Anak pertama Sasuke ini geram dengan tingkah Shiera yang mengejeknya dengan menggoyangkan potongan kue—miliknya. Sedangkan Shieri memandang tajam seolah membalas dendam perlakuan kakak sulungnya—ketika dia asyik menyusun balok membentuk rumah, akan tetapi Sei dengan sengaja menghancurkannya.

"Shieraaa…, kembalikan kue-ku. Kalian sudah dibagi dengan _Tou-san_. Kenapa masih mengambil punya _nii-san_?"

Shiera malah menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kue buatan _Kaa-chan_ enak weee…"

Alis Sei berkedut kesal lalu dirinya melihat kedua adik kembarnya berlarian lagi sampai keluar ke balkon rumah. Tanpa sadar kedua adik kembar Sei bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang tanpa sengaja masuk ke halaman milik Uchiha.

"_Ittaii…_"

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis manis berambut merah mengulurkan tangannya pada si kembar.

Kue yang sejak tadi di tangan Shiera menjadi hancur terlempar ke tanah—dan itu membuat Shiera menangis—sedangkan Shieri menepuk pelan bahu adik kembarnya itu. Gadis manis itu mengulas senyum dan membantu si kembar berdiri lalu tanpa sengaja iris hijau susu—bersirobok dengan iris kelam milik Sei.

"K-kenapa kau disini, Kinako?" tanya Sei terkejut dengan kehadiran anak _Kazekage Suna_ itu.

Seraya membersihkan debu dari bajunya, kembali dia tersenyum manis. "Orang tuaku mengajak kemari. Kebetulan ayahku ada urusan dengan ayahmu, tapi aku tidak tahu urusan apa," ucap Kinako mengendikkan bahunya.

Akan tetapi Shieri menangkap sekilas wajah kakaknya bersemu merah walau sepersekian detik. Bibir Shieri menyeringai tipis hingga terlihat oleh kakak sulungnya memandang aneh.

"Ada apa Shieri?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _nii-chan_," kilah Shieri.

Ujung baju yang dikenakan Kinako ditarik oleh Shiera hingga gadis itu menoleh dan membungkukkan badannya—hingga sejajar dengan Shiera. "Kau mau apa, Shiera?"

"Boleh Shiera bermain dengan _nee-chan_?" tanya Shiera dengan wajah tampan namun imut itu.

Kinako mengacak rambut mencuat milik Shiera dan terkekeh pelan. "Boleh-boleh saja, Shiera. Ayo kau mau bermain apa?"

"Ooh, jadi kakak kembarmu ini tidak diajak?" ucap Shieri.

"Terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak." Shiera melirik kakak sulungnya. "—_Nii-chan_, ayo bermain dengan kami. Jangan bengong saja—atau malu dengan Kinako-_nee-chan_?"

Tanpa menjawab ucapan seakan mengejeknya. Sei mendaratkan jitakan pelan pada Shiera. "Jangan bicara tidak-tidak, Shiera. Kau sudah mengambil kue kakak, sekarang juga mengejek, ckckck."

"Itu ide Shieri, _nii-chan_…" kilah Shiera mengusap kepalanya.

Sei mengalihkan pandangan pada adik manis namun sifatnya seperti ayahnya itu. "Benarkah itu adik manisku?" tanyanya namun dengan nada mengancam.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak. Bagaimana reaksi _nii-chan_?" gumam Shieri.

"Pasti kakak melakukan hal yang sama padamu—seperti Shiera," geram Sei.

"Di depan Kinako-_nee-chan_. Ckckck…" ucap Shieri.

Kinako tertawa kecil dengan persaudaraan Sei dengan kedua adik kembarnya itu. Melihat Sei hampir kalah beradu kata dengan Shieri lalu menjitak kepala Shiera. Tawa-nya itu membuat keturunan Sasuke Uchiha memandang Kinako.

"Apa yang lucu, Kinako?" tanya Sei.

Sedetik kemudian Shiera mencubit lengan kakaknya. "Masih dengan nada datar juga. Pantas saja banyak gadis mengejar _nii-chan_."

"Benarkah Shiera?" tanya Kinako.

"Wajah mirip _Tou-chan_ lalu sifatnya juga membuat _nii-chan_ jadi idola di Konoha," jawab Shieri menggantikan adik kembar untuk menjawabnya.

"Apalagi sekarang _nii-chan_ menguasai jurus-jurus milik _Tou-chan_ lalu nantinya direkomendasikan jadi _jounin_ hihi," lanjut Shiera.

Sei memilih untuk menatap pohon Sakura dibandingkan mendengar ocehan kedua adiknya itu pada Kinako. Ya-walaupun sedikit bangga kalau adik kembarnya menceritakan tentangnya namun dia malu apalagi dengan Kinako.

Bersamaan itu pula orang tua mereka asyik berbincang dengan serius, apalagi pembicaraan kedua kepala keluarga yang saling beradu argumentasi—sedangkan istri mereka berdua meletakkan makanan kecil di meja. Lalu mereka berempat memandang ke arah balkon rumah, senyuman menguar di bibir mereka.

"Apa mereka tahu tentang perjodohan ini?" gumam Gaara melihat anak perempuannya tertawa kecil dengan mereka.

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Tanpa dijodohkan sekalipun. Mereka saling menyukai," ucapnya.

Wanita musim semi berdehem pelan. "Kalian membicarakan apa hm?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu looh, Sakura-_san_. Kinako dan Sei…, mereka berdua saling menyukai," jawab Matsuri.

"Benarkah? Kalau mereka menikah berarti kita menjadi satu keluarga dong," ucap Sakura berbinar memandang istri _Kazekage_ itu.

Kedua kepala keluarga itu hanya mendengus pelan melihat tingkah istri mereka, sampai Sei, Kinako dan si kembar menghampiri orang tua mereka masing-masing dengan pandangan aneh dan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Sei.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. "T-tidak ada, Sei."

"_Kaa-san_…." panggil Sei.

"Sudahlah, Sei," potong Sasuke menghentikan anak sulungnya bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Si kembar malah mengambil kue yang di pegang oleh Sei. Anak sulung Sasuke itu kembali mengeluarkan raut sebalnya walau ada tamu dari Suna—tidak menciutkan untuk mengejar adik kembarnya.

"Sei, biarlah adikmu mengambilnya," ucap Kinako sambil memakan kue buatan ibu Sei.

"Mereka sudah mengambil bagianku, Kinako," kilah Sei.

Kinako menghela napas lalu mengambil kue yang akan diambil ayahnya, kemudian kue itu langsung dimasukkan ke mulut remaja tanggung itu. Sontak orang tua mereka kaget melihat Kinako berani melakukan itu di depan mereka—walau sebatas berbagi kue. Apalagi si kembar tertawa terbahak-bahak memandang raut lucu dari kakak sulungnya.

—Malu dengan semburat tipis di wajah tampannya.

.

.

_Sepertinya tanpa perjodohan yang kalian rencanakan? Mereka sudah menunjukkannya bukan, benarkah begitu… Sasuke… Gaara…_

_._

_._

_._

_Dengan berbagi itu maka hubungan diantara mereka akan kuat. Karena dengan berbagi itulah sikap peduli dengan sesama manusia  
_

_._

_._

_*Owari*_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

_Kembali dengan SFSS kali ini sudah mencapai bab 28. Maafkan minggu kemarin tidak diupdate karena moodku tidak baik juga kondisiku lagi sakit, harap maklum saja ya. Mungkin fic ini sebagai penebusku minggu kemarin, lagipula tanggal sepuluh aku ulang tahun #siapa yang nanya. Untuk Fate dan Love & Choice akan diupdate dan tenang saja ya ^^_

_Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. _

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XXVII**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya, __**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Arlene Shiranui,**__**blossom fesasusaku**__**, **__**Charachain**__**, **__**Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F**__**. **__Mo ga login, Poetrie-chan ga' login, __**Arakafsya Uchiha**__**, **__**Genji Naru**__, Brown cinnamon, __**Uchi Megumi**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**_, _hachikodesuka, __**eonniisoo**__**,**__ dee-chaan, __**Ndah-savers**__**, **__**Akuro Hayami**__**, **__**Roraitori**__**,**_ _vannychan, Summer_, _**Brown Cinnamon**__**, **__**Sparyeulhye**__**, **__**Morena L**__**, **__**Queennara**__**, **__**Novi Shawol'Elf**__**, **__**Putri Hassbrina**_._**Chichoru Octobaa**__**, **__**Aria Desu**__**, **__**Hanna Aiko**__**, **__**PL Therito**__**,**__ I, Momo kuro, Summer, __**chess sy**__**,**__ guest, __**deshitiachan**__**,**__ hachikodesuka, __**Aria Desu**__**, **__**Peach Saphire**__, Mochi, __**sora azura**__**,**__ D.M Nela Chan, Raditiya, __**SasuSakuSasoGaa**__, dee-chaan, __**allihyun**__**, **__**chii no pinkycherry**__**, **__**blossom fesasusaku**_.

***Semoga** tidak **bosan** membaca **karyaku***

Palembang, 07 Mei 2013

09.10 _a.m_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XXIX : Hati-hati **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

.

Di siang hari yang cerah dengan berbagi senyuman ini tidak berlaku pada anak sulung Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang. Dia memang senang bisa berjalan bersama putri _Kazekage_ berkeliling Konoha, akan tetapi ini tidak semulus yang ia kira—karena dia disuruh oleh ibu cantiknya untuk membawa si kembar juga. Betapa tidak, Sei ingin ngobrol dengan Kinako dengan tenang tanpa hambatan, selalu diganggu oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan si kembar.

Pertama, saat Sei tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mereka selalu diinterupsi oleh gadis manis—Shieri yang berusaha menggoyangkan bajunya, lalu kedua Shiera—yang meminta makanan dari pegangannya yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Kinako. Dan terakhir, ketika Sei mencoba menghapus bekas saus _Takoyaki_ di wajah Kinako—harus diganggu oleh kedua adik kembarnya lagi.

Dengan gerutuan yang ia tahan selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Setelah mereka sesampainya di rumah, si kembar dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya mencoba membuka pintunya. Mendapati si kembar kesulitan—Kinako menyusulnya, akan tetapi tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Sei.

Mata hijau susu milik Kinako mengerjap kaget dan menoleh ke belakang, begitu juga dengan si kembar memandang kakak dan Kinako yang berhenti di depan mereka. Sei kemudian memandang gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa, Sei?" tanya Kinako menatap lembut pemuda kini berumur dua belas tahun itu.

Iris kelam milik Sei menyelami lurus-lurus Kinako. "Bisa kita ngobrol hanya berdua tanpa dua penganggu itu?" tukasnya.

"Eh? Yang kau maksud itu si kembar. Jangan begitu dong, Sei. Lain kali ada waktu, kita ngobrol juga—kan bibi Sakura menyuruhmu mengasuh si kembar. Kalau tanpa mereka, aku canggung berjalan berdua denganmu," jelas Kinako dengan polosnya.

Shiera dan Shieri bertukar pandang. _'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?'_

Padahal umur mereka masih terbilang muda—dua belas tahun, tapi merasakan perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya. Lalu Sei melepas pegangan itu dan dengan cepat—dia menempelkan bibirnya di pipi manis Kinako, kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Reaksi Kinako terbengong dan begitu juga dengan si kembar yang menutup mulutnya. Shiera mengetuk pintunya lalu dibuka oleh sang ayah tercinta—Sasuke. Ayah dari ketiga anak itu melirik raut wajah anak kembarnya sepenuhnya memerah, kemudian melemparkan pandangan—ke anak sulungnya yang menundukkan kepalanya dan—

'_Sebernanya apa yang terjadi?'_

"Sei… Kinako, kenapa kalian masih disana?" tanya Sasuke menyentakkan lamunan dua muda-mudi itu.

Lain dengan si kembar langsung menghamburkan pelukan pada ibunya yang kebetulan asyik ngobrol dengan Hinata, Matsuri dan Ino. Dengan memandang wajah anaknya, Sakura melirik suaminya tapi Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu kembali ke balkon—tempat Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru menikmati udara hari ini di rumahnya.

"Ada apa, anak-anakku hm?"

Shieri langsung menjawabnya dengan cepat. "Aku dan Shiera meli—"

"Apa yang kalian lihat itu bukan apa-apa, Shieri," potong Sei menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"_Kaa-san_, kami lihat Sei-_nii_ menci—"

Sei langsung menarik Shieri dan membekap mulut adik kembarnya itu dan berbisik pelan, _"awas kau menceritakan pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san_…"

Namun pemuda tanggung itu tidak menyadari kalau pandangan seisi rumah sekarang mengarah pada mereka berdua. begitu juga Shiera—adik cerewetnya itu luput dari dari pandangannya.

"_Kaaaa-san_…, tadi kami melihat _Nii-san_ mencium pipi Kinako-_neechan_," ucap Shiera dengan nada agak tinggi.

Sontak Gaara yang meminum air putih menjadi tersedak lalu Sasuke sendiri menghentikan gerakan tangannya memegang cangkir. Sama halnya dengan dua pria—Naruto dan Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ruangan tengah.

Lain dengan Kinako sepenuhnya menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Dia takut akan kemarahan dengan sang ayah dan ibunya. Kedua sahabat Sei yang sedari diam karena fokus bermain _Shogi_ menjadi terganggu lalu Rei membaca situasi di sekitar. Dirinya langsung menyeringai kepada Sei dengan berdehem pelan.

"Sepertinya besok Konoha akan mengumumkan Sei Uchiha adalah calon menantu dari _Kazekage Suna_," ucap Rei dengan mempertahankan seringainya.

Sei menautkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, Rei?"

"Aku salut denganmu, Sei. Sudah berani mencium pipi gadis, padahal belum ada ikatan resmi hihihi…" celetuk Kei.

"Hentikan… Kei … Rei," ucap Sei menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Kau ini membuat anak orang malu, coba lihat di sampingmu—" Rei menunjuk ke belakang, "—Kinako menundukkan kepalanya. Kau harus tanggungjawab, Sei."

Ketua _Anbu_ berdehem keras dan agak memandang tajam anak sulungnya. "Apa yang dikatakan Shiera itu benar, Sei?"

Baik Naruto dan Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya melihat aura yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabat satunya itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Gaara yang bangkit dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya dengan menampilkan senyuman misterius.

Sei memandang tatapan tajam dari ayahnya itu. "_A-ano_… _Tou-san_…"

"Kinako, apa yang dilakukan oleh Sei padamu?" tanya Gaara.

"Sei sengaja menci—"

"Iya-iya, aku mengaku kalau aku mencium pipi Kinako.. hanya di pipi—eh?" ucap Sei menutup mulutnya.

"Hanya di pipi? Kalau begitu kau sudah mencium di bibir kan, Sei?" tuding Sasuke.

Sontak wajah Sei muncul semburat merah namun tipis. "Memangnya _Tou-san_ tidak pernah mencium _Kaa-san_ saat seumurku?" kilahnya berani menantang ayahnya.

Sembari menampilkan senyuman terpaksa. "Kau tidak perlu tahu dan tidak akan pernah tahu, Sei," tukas Sasuke.

"Apakah kalian berdua tidak menjaga mulut berbicara hal itu di depan si kembar, Sasuke-_kun_… Sei?" pinta Sakura sedikit menekan emosinya.

"Berarti ciuman yang dilakukan _Nii-san_ dengan Kinako-_neechan_ sama seperti _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ di kamar tadi pagi," gumam Shiera.

Tampak Kei dan Rei memandang kepada kedua orang tuanya lalu bertatapan satu sama lain . "Memangnya apa bedanya ciuman di bibir dengan di pipi?" ucap Kei memegang dagunya.

_Ciuman?_

Berbeda dengan orang tua mereka yang menutup mukanya minus Sasuke dan Gaara yang hanya memijat keningnya. Tampaknya rahasia mereka ketahuan rupanya karena anak-anak mereka melihat orang tuanya berciuman—

—di bibir.

Sebaiknya kalian harus menutup pintu kalau melakukan itu ya…

.

.

.

.

_Orang tua harus hati-hati dalam berucap…hati-hati dalam melakukan sesuatu karena mungkin akan dipertanyakan dan dilakukan oleh anak-anak._

_._

* * *

_,*Owari*_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

_Haiiii, udah berapa minggu nggak update diriku ini. Harap maklum ini udah mendekati semesteran dan banyak tugas kuliah. Ini saja untuk menghilangkan penatku sementara hihihi…_

_Buat Reviewer "Tasya" kalau tentang Cinta itu Multichap tapi sudah COMPLETE kok. Lalu Kak Sunny tentang perjodohan sebernanya aku suka dengan tema itu tapi tidak dengan dunia nyataku, dan makasih buat doanya^^. Buat Akasuna no-eichan :: Makasih atas doanya. Kemudian dengan International Playgirl ::kalau sekarang Sei umurnya 12 tahun dan si kembar empat tahun nant ultahnya saat bulan desember^^._

_Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. _

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XXVIII**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya, __**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Arlene Shiranui,**__**blossom fesasusaku**__**, **__**Charachain**__**, **__**Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F**__**. **__Mo ga login, Poetrie-chan ga' login, __**Arakafsya Uchiha**__**, **__**Genji Naru**__, Brown cinnamon, __**Uchi Megumi**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**_, _hachikodesuka, __**eonniisoo**__**,**__ dee-chaan, __**Ndah-savers**__**, **__**Akuro Hayami**__**, **__**Roraitori**__**,**_ _vannychan, Summer_, _**Brown Cinnamon**__**, **__**Sparyeulhye**__**, **__**Morena L**__**, **__**Queennara**__**, **__**Novi Shawol'Elf**__**, **__**Putri Hassbrina**_._**Chichoru Octobaa**__**, **__**Aria Desu**__**, **__**Hanna Aiko**__**, **__**PL Therito**__**,**__ I, Momo kuro, Summer, __**chess sy**__**,**__ guest, __**deshitiachan**__**,**__ hachikodesuka, __**Aria Desu**__**, **__**Peach Saphire**__, Mochi, __**sora azura**__**,**__ D.M Nela Chan, Raditiya, __**SasuSakuSasoGaa**__, dee-chaan, __**allihyun**__**, **__**chii no pinkycherry**__**, **__**blossom fesasusaku**_, _Tasya, __**International Playgirl**__**, **__**AgthaRitha**__**, **__**, **__**Ukida Haruka**__**, **__**MuFylin**__**, **__**Neko Darkblue**__**, **__**Chichoru Octobaa**__**, **__**Mari Chappy Chan**__**,Rie Saka.**_

***Semoga** tidak **bosan** membaca **karyaku***

Palembang, 24 Mei 2013

10.40 _a.m_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XXX : Bakat dan Sifat **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

.

"Asyiiiik.. dapat mainan baru dari _Tou-chaaan_…"

Suara cempreng bocah lima tahun hampir membuat salah satu penghuni menutup telinganya kesal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sei Uchiha yang hampir tersedak saat meminum air putih—mendengar nada agak tinggi yang dikeluarkan dari mulut adik kembarnya. Iris kelam milik Sei memutar seolah sudah biasa, namun suara Shiera yang tidak biasa.

Shiera sendiri langsung memeluk ayahnya yang merendahkan tubuh hingga sejajar dengan bocah itu. "_Arigatouu… Tou-chaan.."_ dan disambut senyuman tipis dari ayahnya seraya mengelus rambut hitam milik Shiera.

"Senang eh, mendapat mainan baru, bocah cerewet?" ucap Sei.

Bocah berumur lima tahun itu turun dari pelukan sang ayah—kemudian menatap sebal kakak sulungnya. Dia berkacak pinggang layaknya seperti sang ibu dan menunjukkan mainan kesukaan di hadapan Sei.

"Dasar iriii… bilang saja kalau mau mainan seperti ini, _Nii-chan_?" imbuh Shiera.

Sei menyentilkan dahi lebar Shiera seraya menyeringai. "Aku sudah besar, bocah cerewet. Mainan itu tidak cocok untukku, itu—khusus untukmu bocah."

"Sekarang sifat kakak dingin dan menyebalkan. Irit kata apalagi," sergah Shiera.

Pria beriris kelam menghembuskan napasnya panjang melihat lagi dan lagi pentengkaran—kedua anaknya yang selalu tidak absen setiap hari. Dirinya langsung menimpuk kepala kedua anaknya dengan tangannya lalu—memberikan tatapan dengan isyarat _berisik_. Kemudian Sei dan Shiera memalingkan mukanya dan berjalan berlawanan arah.

Ayah ketiga anaknya memijit keningnya lalu—dirinya langsung duduk di sofa tanpa melepaskan seragam _Anbu-_nya. Tanpa sadar, wanita musim semi tengah menilik tajam dirinya dan menghentakkan kakinya hingga pria itu terkejut.

"Lebih baik kau lepaskan pakaianmu yang kotor itu… karena aku sudah membersihkan sofa ini," desis wanita itu.

"Hn."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena selalu ditanggap singkat oleh suaminya—dan sifat ini menurun pada anak sulung mereka, Sei Uchiha. Memiliki keseluruhan kemampuan ayahnya serta sifatnya, mau tak mau Sei dijuluki _Sasuke kecil_ oleh penduduk desa.

"Ayoolah, Sasuke-_kun_. Beranjaklah," perintah Sakura.

"Aku lelah, Sakura," tanggap malas Sasuke seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak tahu aku baru pulang juga dari _shift_ rumah sakit langsung bersih-bersih rumah. Sedangkan kau—"

Sasuke menutup mulut istrinya dengan tangannya. "Cerewet seperti biasa, bisa kau kurangi intensitas bicaramu," pintanya.

"Tidak bisa, karena kau membuatku selalu cerewet, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Bibir Sasuke membentuk seringai. "Benarkah?"

Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan sifat Sasuke kali ini. Memang dia terbiasa, namun untuk hari ini entah kenapa lebih menyebalkan. Mungkin karena faktor kelelahan sehingga ibu dari tiga anak ini jengkel dengan suaminya.

"…sudahlah Sasuke-_kun_. Kuancam kau tidak mendapat jatah minggu ini kalau kau—"

"Adu mulut seperti biasa. Sama seperti _Nii-chan_ dan Shiera di balkon rumah," ucap Shieri sambil memainkan kubik dan duduk di samping ayahnya.

Baik Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam dengan perkataan anak perempuan satu-satunya yang terkesan datar. Khas Sasuke lagi. Apalagi dengan wajah manis dan cantik yang turun dari sang ibu—Sakura, namun sifatnya melenceng jauh yakni seratus persen ke ayahnya. Sekarang saja banyak yang tertarik dengan Shieri berkepribadian dingin dan datar.

"Shieraaa… jangan membuat kakak tambah marah!" sergah Sei.

"Memang benar kan kalau _Nii-chan_ suka dengan Kinako-_nee_?" goda Shiera memancing emosi sang kakak.

Shieri langsung melempar kubik itu ke arah kedua laki-laki yang berkelahi seperti biasa. Sepertinya gadis manis ini sudah sebal mendengar rentetan ucapan tidak berguna baik kedua orang tuanya maupun kedua saudaranya.

"Shieraa…, besok kakak tidak mengajarkanmu cara melempar _shuriken_ kalau masih menyebut itu lagi?"

"Mengelak berarti—"

_Brak—_

Suara mainan kubik mengejutkan Sei dan Shiera. Kedua laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatap gadis cantik berumur lima tahun—tak lain adalah Shieri. Sei mengambil kubik itu dan masuk ke dalam rumah dan memberikan pada adik manisnya itu.

"Kenapa kau melemparkan keluar, Shieri?"

"Karena kalian berdua berisik," jawab Shieri dengan singkat dan jelas.

"Adikmu duluan memancing emosi kakak, Shieri."

"Seharusnya _Nii-chan_ mengalah pada adiknya, dasar."

Sakura melihat ketiga anaknya menguar tawanya hingga mereka menoleh ibunya. Begitu juga sang ayah yang menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Shiera memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura—sang ibu.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan, _Tou-chan… Kaa-chan_?"

"Kalian mirip kami masih kecil dulu, apalagi ayahmu yang lebih dingin dan irit kata darimu—" iris teduhnya mengarah pada Sei, "—lalu kau gadis manisku." Kemudian menatap Shieri.

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Sifat cerewet dan menyebalkan ternyata turun pada Shiera. Pasti orang-orang kira Shiera adalah perempuan ternyata laki-laki."

"Mengapa sifat kami turun dari kalian berdua?" tanya Sei.

"Tentu saja, Sei. karena kalian anak kami. Walaupun yang mendominasi adalah ayahmu itu," gerutu Sakura.

"Kalau mau sifatnya sepertimu, kalahkan aku, Sakura." Sasuke menampilkan seringainya hingga Sakura melemparkan kain lap ke muka suaminya.

"Jangan berbicara frontal di depan anak-anak!" perintah Sakura.

"Memangnya aku berbicara frontal?"

Sei memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah tahu maksud ucapan _Tou-san _ dan _Kaa-san_. Kalian lupa aku keturunan Uchiha dan Haruno yang memiliki kecerdasan dan—pengontrolan _chakra_ yang baik."

"Usiamu masih dua belas tahun, Sei," tutur Sasuke.

"Tanggal 23 Juni nanti usiaku tiga belas tahun, _Tou-san_…"

"Itu masih terbilang muda mengetahuinya, Sei," ucap Sasuke melemparkan gulungan pada Sei.

Sei menerimanya dan langsung membacanya gulungan itu—dan menatap ayahnya. "I-inii…"

"Itu keberhasilanmu memimpin misi, Sei. Karena dari itu, ayah merekomendasikanmu menjadi _Jounin_," imbuh Sasuke.

Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Bukankah itu terlalu muda baginya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kau lupa kalau dia anak kita," ucap Sasuke.

Shiera menatap kakak sulungnya dengan disertai godaan. "Waah, sepertinya nanti Kinako-_nee_ akan bangga memiliki _Nii-chan_."

"Tutup mulutmu, bocah cerewet!"

"Asyik, _Nii-chan_ sudah dewasa seperti _Tou-chan_."

Shieri menengahi. "Da masih remaja labil, saudara kembarku."

"Shieri, kau berani berbicara seperti itu pada kakak!"

"Memang masih labil bukan?" tanya Shieri sambil menyeringai tipis.

Sepertinya—mereka tidak akan berhenti berbicara, namun itulah cara alami kedekatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

_Bakat adalah kemampuan menonjol yang dimiliki seluruh manusia. Sedangkan Sifat adalah karakter manusia. Ingat sifat anak itu tak jauh dari kedua orang tuanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_,*Owari*_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

_Kembali dengan diriku ini. Hontoo gomenasaii karena tidak diupdate-update karena tugas kuliah dan UAS. Namun sekarang bebas dan bisa mengetik cerita ini lagi. Dan sungguh-nggak terasa sudah mencapai tiga puluh. Hayooo kalian mau tamat di bab berapa biar nanti aku tamping hihihi._

_Oh ya kemungkinan keseluruhan fic MC ku diupdate. Dan akan dipublish serentak, maybe hihi. Mungkin sebagian dulu untuk menebus permintaan maafku pada kalian semua._

_Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. _

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XXIX**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya, __**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Arlene Shiranui,**__**blossom fesasusaku**__**, **__**Charachain**__**, **__**Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F**__**. **__Mo ga login, Poetrie-chan ga' login, __**Arakafsya Uchiha**__**, **__**Genji Naru**__, Brown cinnamon, __**Uchi Megumi**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**_, _hachikodesuka, __**eonniisoo**__**,**__ dee-chaan, __**Ndah-savers**__**, **__**Akuro Hayami**__**, **__**Roraitori**__**,**_ _vannychan, Summer_, _**Brown Cinnamon**__**, **__**Sparyeulhye**__**, **__**Morena L**__**, **__**Queennara**__**, **__**Novi Shawol'Elf**__**, **__**Putri Hassbrina**_._**Chichoru Octobaa**__**, **__**Aria Desu**__**, **__**Hanna Aiko**__**, **__**PL Therito**__**,**__ I, Momo kuro, Summer, __**chess sy**__**,**__ guest, __**deshitiachan**__**,**__ hachikodesuka, __**Aria Desu**__**, **__**Peach Saphire**__, Mochi, __**sora azura**__**,**__ D.M Nela Chan, Raditiya, __**SasuSakuSasoGaa**__, dee-chaan, __**allihyun**__**, **__**chii no pinkycherry**__**, **__**blossom fesasusaku**_, _Tasya, __**International Playgirl**__**, **__**AgthaRitha**__**, **__**, **__**Ukida Haruka**__**, **__**MuFylin**__**, **__**Neko Darkblue**__**, **__**Chichoru Octobaa**__**, **__**Mari Chappy Chan**__**,Rie Saka, **__**Hikari 'HongRhii**__**, **__Guest(3x), Tiya-chan, __**pha chan**__**, **__**Uchiha maiia**__**, **__**chii no pinkycherry**__**, **__**Ukida Haruka**__**, **__**sonedinda**__**, **__**UchiHarunoKid**__**, **__**bluepinkgirl**__**, **__**uchiharuno susi**__**, **__**Neko Darkblue**__**, **__**emerallized onyxta**_**.**

***Semoga** tidak **bosan** membaca **karyaku***

Palembang, 14 Juni 2013

10.40 _a.m_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XXXI : Kedewasaan **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

.

Berhubungan dengan keberhasilan _Ketua Anbu_ dalam menyelesaikan misi-misi yang berat. Sang Hokage ke enam memberikan libur padanya, dan itulah yang membuat keturunan bungsu Fugaku Uchiha mengajak keluarganya—untuk berlibur di pegunungan tak jauh dari Konoha.

Tampak raut kebahagiaan tercetak dari salah satu si kembar—Shiera. Bocah laki-laki yang berlarian di tengah hutan, berbanding terbalik dengan Shieri—gadis kecil hanya memutar bola matanya seakan melihat kembarannya yang berlarian tidak ada gunanya. Shiera bukan tidak mau berlari, akan tetapi dia berhasil membuat kakak sulungnya marah dan mengejarnya.

"Berhentilah kembaranku!" Dengan nada datar dan mencekam keluar dari bibir Shieri untuk menghentikan tingkah konyol yang dilakukan kembarannya dan kakak sulungnya.

Shiera berhenti dan tersenyum ceria. "Ini menyenangkan, kembaranku. Kau coba saja," dengan cengiran biasa membuat Shieri menghela napas panjang.

"Ini hutan, bodoh," tegur Shieri menghadang jalan Shiera untuk menghindar dari kejaran kakak sulung mereka. Lalu pandangan Shieri mengarah ke Sei—kakak mereka. "Bersikaplah dewasa, _Nii-chan_!"

Sei malah berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam. "Itu gara-gara Shiera, adik perempuanku," ucapnya dengan nada tenang.

"_Nii-chan_, berkejar-kejaran di tengah hutan begini bisa tersesat, bodoh!"

Dahi anak sulung dari Sasuke dan Sakura ini mengerut. "Kau bilang apa tadi, Shieri?"

Seringai tipis tercetak di bibir gadis kecil—Shieri. "Bodoh, dasar remaja labil."

"Shieriiii…"

Berbeda dengan orang tua mereka yang tengah duduk menikmati pemandangan alam. Pentengkaran kecil itu tidak mengusik keduanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka masing-masing. Namun, sesekali salah satu dari mereka melihatnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Dimanapun dan kapanpun, Shieri terlihat dewasa diantara mereka," gumam wanita musim semi menuangkan air putih di gelas dan meminumnya.

Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah _Ketua Anbu_ itu menatap ketiga buah hatinya. "Dia akan menjadi primadona selanjutnya setelah Sei."

"Bagaimana dengan Shiera? Dia laki-laki ceria dan—"

"—cerewet persis dirimu. Pasti yang masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil adalah Shiera dibandingkan Shieri ketika sudah besar," kilah Sasuke.

Sakura mencubit lengan tangan suaminya. "Mereka pasti menjadi primadona, Sasuke-_kun_. Karena kau tahu mereka mewarisi wajahmu dan—"

"—kecerdasan dan sifatku lalu mata kelamku. Hanya saja Shieri mewarisi mata teduhmu itu," ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan istrinya.

"Kau ini kebiasaan memotong ucapanku," dengus Sakura.

"Bukannya sudah biasa aku memotong ucapanmu—kau tidak marah, Sakura," ucap Sasuke menyeringai tipis.

Sakura mendengus sebal. "Seringaimu itu sekarang diwariskan pada Shieri. Astagaa…, bagaimana mereka nanti?" hela-nya.

"Yang pasti Shiera akan lebih cerewet dibandingkan dirimu dan melebihi _Dobe_. lalu Shieri seperti diriku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit bangga.

"Mentang-mentang Shieri seratus persen meniru sifatmu selalu dibanggakan hm?"

"Tidak, Sakura." Sasuke memejam matanya sejenak. "Aku membanggakan mereka bukan satu atau dua dari ketiganya."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Benarkah?"

"Kalau kau memiringkan kepalamu—akan kucium bibirmu itu, Sakura," seru Sasuke.

Wanita musim semi menyentilkan dahi suaminya. "Jangan berbicara frontal, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Kau ini kenapa meniru kebiasaan kakakku dulu, Sakura." Sasuke mengusap dahinya yang disentil oleh istrinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau… menyebalkan," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terkikik kecil. "Walau aku menyebalkan tapi kau mencintaiku, bukan? Dasar ego tinggi…"

"Sigh, kubuat perhitungan saat—"

_Huwee…_

Baik Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh ketika Shiera langsung menghamburkan dirinya—pada sang ayah. Bocah laki-laki itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh ayahnya hingga Sasuke bingung dengan tingkah anaknya.

"Ada apa jagoanku?" tanya Sasuke mengusap kepala Shiera.

"Aku dikatain oleh Shieri kalau aku—"

Shieri menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menghela napasnya. "—cerewet dan menyebalkan."

Sedangkan Sei menepuk kepala Shieri sampai mendapat pandangan sebal darinya. "Kau itu sangat dingin dan ucapanmu menyakiti kembaranmu, Shieri," tegur Sei.

"Tapi aku berbicara sesuai dengan kenyataan, _Nii-chan_," seru Shieri berpandangan teguh dengan pendiriannya.

"Cukup kalian berdua," tegur Sakura. "—Sekarang bagaimana kalian berdua menenangkan Shiera sekarang," tambahnya.

Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan, mereka berdua duduk di depan sang ayah yang menepuk punggung Shiera. Sei sebagai kakak sulung—mengusap kepala sang adik, akan tetapi Shieri hanya menatapnya saja.

Sakur agak berdehem pelan. "Ibu tahu kalau kau anak kami yang paling dewasa. Tapi—cobalah untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakakmu, walau kakakmu egonya sama sepertimu, Shieri."

Mau tak mau Shieri menenangkan kembarannya, alhasil Shiera membalikkan tubuhnya lalu iris teduhnya membulat kaget. "Kembarankuu…"

"Apa?" Shieri dengan nada ketus memalingkan mukanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat sifat Shieri yang sebernanya peduli, akan tetapi memiliki ego tinggi dia tidak mau melakukannya.

"Terima kasih dan aku minta maaf ya," ucap Shiera yang kemudian duduk di pangkuan sang ayah.

Shieri mencibir kesal. "Dasar manja, duduk di pangkuan _Tou-chan_."

Sedangkan Sei menyeringai. "Bukankah kau ingin duduk di pangkuan juga, Shieri?"

"Diamlah, remaja labil."

"Kau tidak sopan, gadis dingin."

"Walau kau paling tua diantara aku dan Shiera, kau tetap remaja belum dewasa, _Nii-chan_," desis Shieri.

Sei mengacak rambut Shieri. "Dengar disini aku yang paling besar diantara kalian berdua, Sheri."

"Tetap saja kau belum dewasa. Bagaimana kau akan berpacaran dengan Kinako-_nee_?"

Sei menahan emosinya dengan dahi mengerut. "Kau masih anak kecil, gadis dingin!"

"Berhentilah kalian berdua…" tegur Shiera.

Sasuke mengacak rambut Shiera. "Tumben Shiera yang menghentikannya. Kau sekarang sudah dewasa."

"Benarkah, _Tou-chaan_?"

Sei tidak terima. "Kenapa hanya mereka yang dibilang dewasa, _Tou-san_?"

"Bilang saja kau iri, remaja labil," ucap Shieri menampilkan senyuman meremehkan.

"Diaam…"

—Sedangkan orang tuanya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

.

_Kedewasaan tidak memandang umur, namun bagaimana sikap dan tingkah laku yang menandakan seseorang itu dewasa_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*Owari*_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

_Comeee baaack! Sekarang sudah ke tiga puluh satu rupanya. Tidak terasa sudah sampai disini, masih banyak yang menantikan ficlet ini #katasiapa. Minggu kemarin aku tidak mengupdate yang Love & Choice, semoga sekarang aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter ke-empat._

_Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. _

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XXX**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya, __**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Arlene Shiranui,**__**blossom fesasusaku**__**, **__**Charachain**__**, **__**Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F**__**. **__Mo ga login, Poetrie-chan ga' login, __**Arakafsya Uchiha**__**, **__**Genji Naru**__, Brown cinnamon, __**Uchi Megumi**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**_, _hachikodesuka, __**eonniisoo**__**,**__ dee-chaan, __**Ndah-savers**__**, **__**Akuro Hayami**__**, **__**Roraitori**__**,**_ _vannychan, Summer_, _**Brown Cinnamon**__**, **__**Sparyeulhye**__**, **__**Morena L**__**, **__**Queennara**__**, **__**Novi Shawol'Elf**__**, **__**Putri Hassbrina**_._**Chichoru Octobaa**__**, **__**Aria Desu**__**, **__**Hanna Aiko**__**, **__**PL Therito**__**,**__ I, Momo kuro, Summer, __**chess sy**__**,**__ guest, __**deshitiachan**__**,**__ hachikodesuka, __**Aria Desu**__**, **__**Peach Saphire**__, Mochi, __**sora azura**__**,**__ D.M Nela Chan, Raditiya, __**SasuSakuSasoGaa**__, dee-chaan, __**allihyun**__**, **__**chii no pinkycherry**__**, **__**blossom fesasusaku**_, _Tasya, __**International Playgirl**__**, **__**AgthaRitha**__**, **__**, **__**Ukida Haruka**__**, **__**MuFylin**__**, **__**Neko Darkblue**__**, **__**Chichoru Octobaa**__**, **__**Mari Chappy Chan**__**,Rie Saka, **__**Hikari 'HongRhii**__**, **__Guest(3x), Tiya-chan, __**pha chan**__**, **__**Uchiha maiia**__**, **__**chii no pinkycherry**__**, **__**Ukida Haruka**__**, **__**sonedinda**__**, **__**UchiHarunoKid**__**, **__**bluepinkgirl**__**, **__**uchiharuno susi**__**, **__**Neko Darkblue**__**, **__**emerallized onyxta**__**, **__**, **__**Mari Chappy Chan**__**, **__**uchiharuno susi**__**,**__ UchiNami Selvie, __**sora azura**__**, **__**Kadiona**__**, **__**sonedinda**__**, **__**Queennara**_, _**pha chan**_

***Semoga** tidak **bosan** membaca **karyaku***

Palembang, 21 Juni 2013

07.03 _a.m_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XXXII : Kepemimpinan **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

.

Cuaca pada malam hari sangatlah dingin daripada hari biasanya. Itu mampu membuat ketiga anak penerus klan Uchiha kini terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya sangat awal. Namun berbeda dengan laki-laki—anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha ini terjaga dari istirahatnya. Dirinya melihat ketiga buah hatinya tertidur dengan posisi yang berbeda, dan itu membuat ia tersenyum geli—kemudian menutup pintu kamar anak-anaknya.

Dirinya lalu menuju ruangan tengah dan mendapati sang istri tengah menekuni data-data pasien rumah sakit. Ia mengagumi istri yang ia nikahi kurang lebih dua belas tahun yang lalu serius dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan terdengar kabar kalau wanitanya akan memimpin rumah sakit Konoha. Kalaupun itu benar, pasti dia sangatlah sibuk lebih dari ini.

Tanpa mengusik ketenangan sang istri, dia memilih duduk di samping wanitanya sambil membuka gulungan _misi_. Sesekali dia melirik sang istri dan ketika wanitanya tidak terganggu. Dia membaca isi gulungan itu.

"Daritadi kau terus melirikku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Pemilik nama itu tersenyum miring. Dia tidak sadar kalau sang istri walau terlihat sibuk namun mengetahui gerak-geriknya. Ketua _Anbu_ itu menoleh dan mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Hn. Kukira kau tidak tahu, Sakura."

Sakura tengah menghembuskan napasnya pendek. Dia menutup buku pasien itu lalu memijit keningnya. Adik dari Itachi Uchiha yang memiliki kepekaan tinggi langsung membantu sang istri—mengusap kening Sakura. Terasa kehangatan yang dirasakan oleh anak tunggal dari Kizashi Haruno ini—lalu keheningan sempat melanda keduanya.

"…kau tahu desas-desus aku akan memimpin rumah sakit Konoha," helanya.

Sasuke memilih diam dan mendengar kelanjutan perkataan sang istri—sembari mengusap kepala Sakura. Laki-laki itu menatap raut kelelahan sang istri yang tercetak di wajah Sakura. Dia sangat menyayangkan sikap keras kepala sang istri yang mengerjakan segala hal di rumah, padahal dirinya ingin membantu namun apa daya sifat bawel Sakura menahannya.

Perempuan musim semi itu memilih menyandarkan kepala di dada sang suami dan membuat—Sasuke melepaskan pijatannya. "Tapi aku kan masih muda juga—sekaligus sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Aku takut kalau kepemimpinanku nanti bisa membuat pekerjaan rumah terlantar."

"Aku bisa melakukannya, Sakura. kau lupa sejak kecil aku tinggal sendiri hm?"

Seakan menikmati elusan dari Sasuke, Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang tiada tara. "Kau juga seorang pemimpin _Anbu_, Sasuke-_kuun_. Jangan memaksakan dirimu terlalu berlebihan biar aku menolak permintaan itu," gumamnya.

"Kepercayaan menjadi seorang pemimpin itu sulit dan kau mendapatkannya," ucap Sasuke masih mengusap rambut sang istri dan menghirup aroma kesukaannya.

"Kau mau aku menjadi istri yang tidak becus menjalankan pekerjaan rumah? Biar aku menjadi seperti ini saja," gumamnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangkat wajah sang istri hingga berhadapan kembali. "Bagaimana kita berbagi tugas saja, Sakura? lagipula Sei mampu mengerjakan itu semua kecuali memasak," tuturnya.

Wanita pemilik iris teduh ini seakan lupa dengan anak sulungnya yang sudah beranjak remaja dan—meringankan pekerjaan rumah. Lalu Sakura tersenyum. "Kalau Sei menjalani misi apalagi dia sekarang _Chunnin_. Sekarang saja dia memimpin di setiap _misi_ yang diberikan Naruto, dia pasti kelelahan…"

"Dia pasti bisa mengatur jadwalnya. Menjadi seorang pemimpin yang di percayai—pasti mampu mengatur dengan baik," tegas Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga jawabanmu pasti seperti itu. pengalamanmu sebagai pemimpin memunculkan sikap bijaksanamu hihihi…" kekeh Sakura.

"Pemimpin harus bijaksana, Sakura," dengus Sasuke mengacak rambut sang istri.

Mendapati rambutnya diacak, Sakura menggembungkan pipinya lalu merapikan rambutnya. "Rambuutku…" dan itu membuat pemimpin _Anbu_ ini tertawa kecil melihat raut panik sang istri namun tak berlangsung lama ketika—rambut kebanggannya di jambak oleh Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" ringis Sasuke mengusap rambutnya.

"Kau sudah menjambak rambutku sekarang—itu pembalasannya," seru Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh ya? Ingat saat kita melakukan _itu_. kau terus menjambak rambutku hm?" seringai Sasuke membuat Sakura tak berkutik dan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada sang suami.

"Sudahlah jangan membahas hal yang lain, mesum!" kilah Sakura.

"Hn, nyonya Uchiha," gumam Sasuke malas.

Keheningan sempat menjalari keduanya kemudian Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa. "Umur Sei besok tiga belas tahun tapi sudah menjadi pemimpin," iris teduhnya melirik sang suami kembali menekuni gulungan."—sedangkan sang ayahnya baru menjadi pemimpin sekitar umur enam belas tahun," kekehnya.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke.

"Bahkan kudengar dari Naruto kalau Sei selalu berhasil dengan sempurna menjalani _misi_… haaah berbeda dengan kita dulu," ucap Sakura.

"Sekarang atau dulu itu berbeda, Sakura," balas adik dari Itachi Uchiha ini.

"Betul juga. Aku sempat khawatir dengan usia semuda itu dia menjalani misi yang berat," keluh ibu dari tiga anak _Triple S_ itu.

Sasuke melirik sang istri. "Dia seperti Itachi-_nii_."

"Ternyata darah Uchiha melahirkan keturunan pemimpin yang hebat…," cerocos Sakura tanpa membalas perkataan sang suami.

"Semua orang bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin, Sakura. Baik laki-laki dan perempuan memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan," gumam Sasuke.

"…hanya saja bagaimana orang itu mengembangkan sifat kepemimpinannya—agar dia menjadi pemimpin yang dibanggakan," Sakura melanjutkan pembicaraan sang suami.

Ketua _Anbu_ itu mengusap rambut merah muda milik istrinya—sembari tersenyum. "—Kau juga seorang pemimpin, Sakura."

"Pemimpin? Aku?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Sakura, kau tidak sadar kalau—" anak bungsu Fugaku itu menempelkan dahinya di dahi istrinya. "—kau mampu memimpin operasi yang selalu berhasil setiap saat."

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Kalau kau saja sudah bisa memimpin tim hingga _misi_ selalu sukses di tanganmu. Memang tidak dipungkiri kalau saat perang dunia ninja itu, kau mengatakan ingin menjadi Hokage."

"—dan sayangnya jabatanku dimiliki oleh si bodoh itu. bahkan yang tidak pernah sekalipun memimpin," dengus Sasuke.

Sakura menipiskan jarak lalu mengecup bibir sang suami sekilas. "Ingat buah dari kepercayaan itu membuat dia menjadi pemimpin. Bukan menjadi seorang pemimpin dulu baru dipercayai."

"Sama seperti kau, Sakura."Ayah dari tiga ini lalu mencium bibir manis sang istri. Akan tetapi bukan hanya mencium namun melumat bibir Sakura—sampai membuat wanita itu terbaring di sofa—akibat dari ciuman itu.

Pasokan udara yang semakin menipis membuat keduanya melepas ciuman itu. Sakura pun langsung menatap sang suami. "—bukan aku saja. Tapi kau dan Sei. Memang mendapatkan kepercayaan itu sulit, akan tetapi lebih sulit lagi—bagaimana cara menjalaninya saja."

"Aku tahu itu, Sakura. Dan sekarang kita melanjutkan yang tadi di kamar," seru Sasuke.

Sontak pipi Sakura memanas. "Aku tidak mauu… bagaimana kalau besok aku tidak mampu berdiri dan membuat sarapan?" desisnya.

Sasuke langsung menggendong sang istri dan membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Sakura. "Tenang saja. Kebetulan besok aku libur, maka jangan menolak kewajibanmu, Sakura."

"Memang kau bisa?"

"Jangan memandang rendah Uchiha, Sakura…"

—dan mereka pun ke kamar dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi dan tentunya sudah dipasang jurus peredam suara di kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kepemimpinan itu bukan menjadi seorang pemimpin dulu baru bisa dipercayai, akan tetapi kepercayaan itulah menjadikan manusia menjadi pemimpin. Lalu kepemimpinan itu melahirkan sikap bijaksana dan pandai mengatur segala hal dan semua orang bisa menjadi pemimpin._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*Owari*_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

_Comeee baaack! Maafkan aku kalau ngaret updatenya. Biasa banyak hal yang harus dilakukan hingga melupakan ini #ditendang. Sebelum itu kebetulan besok sudah mulai puasa, saya minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan di setiap kata atau apapun itu. dan diriku berterima kasih dengan kritik atas karyaku yang satu ini. Terserah kalian bosan atau kurang suka dengan karya ini. Aku maklumi itu._

_Dan satu lagi, aku kurang suka kalau ada yang meng-copy ficku ke dalam note tanpa izin. Aku baru tahu sekarang sebernanya. Tapi aku menyayangkan sikap itu. kalau minta izin, aku akan pertimbangkan tapi kalau tidak, ya bagaimana lagi._

_Satu hal yang kutekankan disini. Memang hak reader dan reviewer mengkritik karya seorang author atau penulis. Akan tetapi hak author untuk merubah atau mempertahankan karya itu sendiri._

_Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. _

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XXXI**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya, __**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Arlene Shiranui,**__**blossom fesasusaku**__**, **__**Charachain**__**, **__**Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F**__**. **__Mo ga login, Poetrie-chan ga' login, __**Arakafsya Uchiha**__**, **__**Genji Naru**__, Brown cinnamon, __**Uchi Megumi**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**_, _hachikodesuka, __**eonniisoo**__**,**__ dee-chaan, __**Ndah-savers**__**, **__**Akuro Hayami**__**, **__**Roraitori**__**,**_ _vannychan, Summer_, _**Brown Cinnamon**__**, **__**Sparyeulhye**__**, **__**Morena L**__**, **__**Queennara**__**, **__**Novi Shawol'Elf**__**, **__**Putri Hassbrina**_._**Chichoru Octobaa**__**, **__**Aria Desu**__**, **__**Hanna Aiko**__**, **__**PL Therito**__**,**__ I, Momo kuro, Summer, __**chess sy**__**,**__ guest, __**deshitiachan**__**,**__ hachikodesuka, __**Aria Desu**__**, **__**Peach Saphire**__, Mochi, __**sora azura**__**,**__ D.M Nela Chan, Raditiya, __**SasuSakuSasoGaa**__, dee-chaan, __**allihyun**__**, **__**chii no pinkycherry**__**, **__**blossom fesasusaku**_, _Tasya, __**International Playgirl**__**, **__**AgthaRitha**__**, **__**, **__**Ukida Haruka**__**, **__**MuFylin**__**, **__**Neko Darkblue**__**, **__**Chichoru Octobaa**__**, **__**Mari Chappy Chan**__**,Rie Saka, **__**Hikari 'HongRhii**__**, **__Guest(3x), Tiya-chan, __**pha chan**__**, **__**Uchiha maiia**__**, **__**chii no pinkycherry**__**, **__**Ukida Haruka**__**, **__**sonedinda**__**, **__**UchiHarunoKid**__**, **__**bluepinkgirl**__**, **__**uchiharuno susi**__**, **__**Neko Darkblue**__**, **__**emerallized onyxta**__**, **__**, **__**Mari Chappy Chan**__**, **__**uchiharuno susi**__**,**__ UchiNami Selvie,__**sora azura**__**, **__**Kadiona**__**, **__**sonedinda**__**, **__**Queennara**_, _**pha chan. **__Dheadattebayo, vannychan, ,__**rizkaekha**__**, **__**Uchiha Shesura-chan**__**, K**__yr Neji, __**Princess Emeralyna**__**,**__ Asaka Shisui, Saki Ayaka, Guest, Cherry, Aysakura Uchiha, Shin Mitsuna, __**ichigawa keiko**__**,**_

_*__**Semoga**__ tidak __**bosan**__ membaca __**karyaku**__*_

Lubuklinggau, 09 Juli 2013

12.13 _p.m_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Short Ficlet SasuSaku © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Bab XXXIII : Kesempurnaan **_

_**Specially for Birthday Sasuke Uchiha in 23**__**rd**__** July**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**_

_**[Sasuke POV]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Enjoying Reading and Reviewing***_

_**Y*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Y**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

.

Hari ini sama seperti sebelumnya dengan berganti dari pagi sampai malam—lalu berganti lagi dan terus berputar tak hentinya. Namun, bagi diriku hari ini berbeda karena dimana umurku bertambah. Aku tidak menyangka diriku diberi umur lebih panjang dibandingkan dengan keluargaku yang meninggal lebih dulu dariku. Bahkan kukira saat perang besar yang mengubah pendirianku… mengubah keputusanku untuk melenyapkan desa Konoha—aku akan gugur, karena mengingatku aku adalah _mantan_ buronan dunia.

Heh, tapi berkat sahabat bodohku yang berhasil membujuk untuk memberi keringanan hukuman dengan—mengabdi sebagai polisi Konoha walau sempat aku di penjara sebelumnya.

Lihat aku sekarang, umurku menginjak tiga puluh tujuh tahun. Ceh, ternyata hampir mencapai umur empat puluh tahun rupanya. Tentu saja aku bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_ karea diberi kesempatan untuk mengubah sikap egois dan kelabilanku untuk menghancurkan Konoha—desa kelahiran… desa dimana aku dihadirkan di dunia oleh orang tuaku.

Sepi…

Di hari bertambah umurku, orang-orang yang kukasihi malah meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah. Bahkan sampai menyuruhku untuk menjaga rumah ini sendirian, bukan itu saja sahabat bodohku juga yang sempat menjadi rival pemilihan Hokage—memberiku libur sehari. Hn… membosankan.

"_Kakak, nanti ajari aku main shuriken."_

"_Maaf Sasuke, kakak sibuk. Lain kali saja."_

"_Wah Kakak hebat bisa jurus bunshin!"_

"_Aku dan kau adalah kakak adik yang tidak dapat dipisahkan."_

"_Maaf Sasuke…"_

"_Aku akan menyayangimu selamanya."_

Keringat menetes di pelipisku, ternyata aku sempat tertidur singkat. Tapi, kenapa kenangan itu membuatku menyesal lagi dan lagi setiap tahun. Kupikir dengan menjalani hidup seperti biasa tak mampu diriku menyesal akan kenanganku itu.

"_Tou-san._"

Kutolehkan ke belakang lalu melihat remaja berumur tiga belas tahun yang memiliki tubuh serupa denganku. Akupun tidak mengatakan apapun dan dia mendekat kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Diriku melihat dirinya—sesaat mengingat masa kelamku akan kebencian dan balas dendam tertanam di otakku. Tapi dia berbeda karena dirinya adalah anak pertamaku yang berhasil mengalahkan rekor orang tua. Dia menjadi _Chunnin_ di usia sebelas tahun dan sekarang aku rekomendasikan sebagai _Jounin_ nantinya.

"Hn, ada apa Sei? kukira kau ikut dengan Ibumu?" tanyaku.

Sei—anakku tersenyum tipis. "Hanya ingin menemani _Tou-san_ saja. Di hari membahagiakan ini, _Tou-san_ mau menginginkan hadiah apa?"

Sempat aku tercenung sebentar karena—aku tidak memikirkan akan hadiah apa. Yang hanya kupikirkan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan bersama orang-orang kusayangi, itu saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

"Ayah bahkan tidak tahu mau hadiah apa, Sei."

"Haaah… sudah kuduga kalau setiap tahun pasti _Tou-san_ akan mengatakan itu. Hm, Sei berpikir kalau _Tou-san_ mengingat kenangan itu lagi?"

Atensiku berpindah dari menatap kolam ikan menuju anak pertamaku. "Darimana kau tahu, Sei?"

"Dari wajah _Tou-san_ agak kaku dan berkeringat. Aku tahu kalau itu adalah kenangan, tapi _Tou-san_ tidak perlu menyesalinya karena ada kami yang akan melengkapi kesempurnaan hidup _Tou-san_."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan anak pertamaku. Dia lebih dewasa lebih awal dibandingkan dengan dua sahabatnya yakni Kei dan Rei walau—si anak pengatur strategi itu sekarang menunjukkan sikap dewasanya. Diriku menarik sudut bibir melengkung membentuk senyuman.

Kuacak rambut anak pertamaku sampai dia menggerutu sebal. Ah, meskipun dia sudah dewasa—sifat kekanakan masih melekat padanya. Persis seperti—

"_Okaeri… _Sasuke-_kun… _Sei…"

Anak pertamaku langsung bangkit dan menjawab ucapan istriku lalu mungkin menolongnya. Namun, aku tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari balkon. Menurut pemikiranku kalau mereka akan menyiapkan kejutan untukku dan—mungkin kalau aku menolongnya pasti diriku akan mendpat geraman dari istriku.

Diriku lalu mengadahkan langit yang luas dengan panas tidak cukup menyengat badan dan dengan angin sepoi berhembus pelan. Aku pernah punya impian kalau di hari bertambah umurku, ulang tahunku dirayakan oleh keluargaku setiap tahun. Tidak peduli dengan keramaian, namun kehangatan orang-orang terkasihi, itu yang kuinginkan.

Tapi, apa daya kalau hidupku dulu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan pembantaian klanku. Aku terus membenci dan membenci dengan apapun walau ada terus mengusik diriku untuk menoleh sedikit yakni—kehadiran tim tujuh yang kuanggap sebagai keluarga kecilku. Mereka selalu mengingat hari ulang tahunku dan merayakan bersama.

Namun, setelah aku bertekad untuk membalas dendam—hari itu terlupakan bagiku. Yang tahu akan hari ulang tahunku adalah mereka, bahkan tim taka yang kupimpin tidak kuberitahu sekalipun, karena mengingat itu—rasa kebencianku memuncak.

Kusadari kalau ada yang masih mengingatnya walau aku orang kotor sebagai pembunuh sekalipun. Mereka masih mengingatnya—ketika hari aku bertarung sekali lagi dengan sahabat bodohku itu. aku mendapat ucapan dari mereka. Bukan dari mereka bertiga saja—bahkan seluruh teman seangkatan yang masih hidup mengucapkannya untukku.

Rasa hangat menjalari tubuhku sekarang, ada dua tangan yang melingkar di leherku dan—kepala wanitaku menyandar di bahuku. Ah, ternyata aku tersentak akan lamunanku untuk kedua kalinya. Lamunanku terhenti di saat terpenting, saat aku—

"Ini hari yang membahagiakan untukmu… kuucapkan terima kasih telah mengizinkanku menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Aku bersyukur menjadi pelengkap kesempurnaan dari kesendirianmu selama ini."

Kuhirup aroma _cherry_ dari tubuhnya yang menguarkan harum kesukaanku ini. Diriku mengeratkan kedua tangannya di leherku. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sempat dia tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai akhir hayatku, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemanimu apapun itu."

Kepalanya bangkit dari bahuku dan menangkap atensiku yang melihatnya dari samping. Iris teduhnya yang sudah menemaniku selama empat belas tahun tidak berubah—bahkan masih terpancar kehangatan disana. kudekatkan kepalaku dan kuhadiahkan kecupan manis di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Dia tidak melepaskan atensinya dan kemudian berbisik di telingaku. "_Otanjoubi Omedetou _Sasuke-_kun_. Tetaplah menjadi suami sekaligus ayah yang bijaksana dan hangat untuk anak-anak kita."

Kehangatan kembali kudapatkan setelah Sakura—istriku mengucapkan perkataan setiap tahunnya untukku. Aku bahkan tidak sempat beranjak karena dihadiahkan kecupan balasan di dahiku. Lalu nyanyian terdengar di indera pendengaranku, aku terharu ketika kedua anak kembarku membawa kue tart beraroma tomat kepadaku.

Diriku langsung berdiri berbalik dan duduk menyamakan posisi Shieri dan Shiera yang agak kesusahan membawa kue tart, namun langsung dibantu oleh Sei. Ku lihat ada lilin bertuliskan angka tiga puluh tujuh tahun disana.

"Ayoo tiup lilinnya, _Tou-chan_," ucap Shiera—anak kembar laki-lakiku.

Terlebih dulu aku berdoa lalu aku langsung meniupkan lilinnya. Suara tepuk tangan membahana di kediaman rumah kami. Kemudian aku mengambil kue tart itu lalu—tanpa basa basi diriku kembali menghadiahkan kecupan manis di pipi istriku. Aku pun membalas ucapannya tadi.

"Terima kasih menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak-anak kita, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu selalu."

Sempat rona merah menjalari di wajah manisnya dan seakan mengerti akan maksudku, dia membawa kue tartku. Kemudian aku mengalihkan atensiku pada ketiga buah hatiku, tiba-tiba aku mendapat pelukan dari mereka bertiga sambil mengucapkan kalimat yang sama secara—bersamaan.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou Tou-san…_ kami senang dan bangga menjadi anak _Tou-san_. Kami menyayangimu selalu."

Aku pun membalas pelukan mereka bertiga yang mengelilingi tubuhku sampai—istriku menyuruh mereka untuk melepas pelukannya. Setelah mereka melepas pelukan, aku menyuruh untuk duduk mengelilingi kue tart tadi yang diletakkan di tengah oleh istriku. Seketika ide jahil muncul di otakku. Aku mengambil sedikit krim aroma tomat di kue tart—lalu mengoleskannya di wajah Sei.

Sempat mendapat geraman tertahan dari anak pertamaku, dia membalasnya dengan krim yang mengotori di wajahku. Kedua anak kembarku tidak mau kalau, mereka berdua mencoba mencolek wajahku namun mengarah pada istriku. Kemudian istriku membalas dengan mengoles krim di wajahku dan ketiga anak kami. Kami pun melakukan itu berulang kali, tak peduli dengan sikap kekanakanku yang kuperlihatkan. Tapi demi kebahagiaan dan senyuman mereka, aku akan melakukannya.

Aku menyadari kalau kesempurnaan itu tidak didapat dari kita berdiri sendirian tapi dengan kebersamaan orang-orang terkasih—itulah letak sempurna. Hidup dengan penuh senyuman dan candaan menemani kehidupan sampai akhir hayatnya nanti. Manusia adalah makhluk yang sempurna dibandingkan makhluk lainnya, tapi tidak sempurna bila hanya sendiri. Manusia membutuhkan orang untuk menjadi sandaran di kala senang dan susah.

Diriku bersyukur dengan kesempurnaan ini dan akan kujaga selamanya…

.

.

.

_Harapanku adalah diberi umur panjang dan hidup lebih lama bersama mereka karena aku masih ingin membahagiakan mereka—yakni istri dan ketiga anakku._

_._

_._

_._

_Kesempurnaan itu hanya milik Tuhan. Manusia tidaklah sempurna, namun untuk mendapatkan kesempurnaan itu dengan bersama orang-orang terkasih dan kebahagiaan itu yang didapatkan._

_._

_._

_._

_*Owari*_

* * *

_**Tsurugi Notes (Wulanz Aihara) **_

_Sebelum itu aku ucapkan pada yang berulang tahun hari ini, Otanjoubi Omedetou Sasuke Uchiha! Hepi besdey adek ipar gue :P, wish u all the best. I hope you give long life and married with Sakura-chaan~…_

_Kali ini agak panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Aku minta maaf kalau kurang feel seperti biasa karena aku sedang kena sindrom Writer Block ringan, tapi untungnya bisa teratasi dengan update-an fict ini._

_Terimakasih yang sudah mereview, meng-follow dan meng-favoritekan karyaku ini. _

**Thanks to Reviewer Bab I sampai Bab XXXII**

_**Trancy Anafeloz ,FairyLucyka, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi, **__Fishy ELF, __**Kuromi no Sora,**__ iez ashiya, __**Asakura Ayaka, rura seta, **__Guest, __**Aika Yuki-chan ,skyesphantom, **__Guest, __**rkarina97, ,poetry-fuwa, **__Arisa saki, __**fuchaoife, Lucifionne, **__Hira-kun, Iez Ashiya, Guest, __**akasuna no ei-chan, Deshe Lusi, kikihanni, Ayano Futabatei , StrawberryBlossom, Kirito, Asuna FC, uchihana rin, Uchiha Shige, Karasu Uchiha, Sunny Iruzer February,Voila Sophie, Momo Haruyuki, **__Iez ashiya,__** Baka Iya SS, mari-chan.41, Karin Shawol, SakuraChiha93 ,gaara's official gf , akasuna no ei-chan , uchihana rin, uchizuki RirinIin, Uchiha Hana Richan,**__**crystallized cherry**__**, **__ca kun, __**Air Mata Bebek**__**,**__ Sakakibara mei, __**Uchiha Shige**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**__**, **__**Sami haruchi**__**, **__uchi, __**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**__**, **__**Sami haruchi 2**__**, **__**FuRaHeart**__**, **__**Jian Jiun**__**, **__**Momo Haruyuki**_, _Mikka,__**crystallized cherry**__, __**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo**__**,**__ nadja violin, __**Hinagiku-chan 'cumasatu1nya**__**, Arlene Shiranui,**__**blossom fesasusaku**__**, **__**Charachain**__**, **__**Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F**__**. **__Mo ga login, Poetrie-chan ga' login, __**Arakafsya Uchiha**__**, **__**Genji Naru**__, Brown cinnamon, __**Uchi Megumi**__**, **__**Haru-kun Uchiha**_, _hachikodesuka, __**eonniisoo**__**,**__ dee-chaan, __**Ndah-savers**__**, **__**Akuro Hayami**__**, **__**Roraitori**__**,**_ _vannychan, Summer_, _**Brown Cinnamon**__**, **__**Sparyeulhye**__**, **__**Morena L**__**, **__**Queennara**__**, **__**Novi Shawol'Elf**__**, **__**Putri Hassbrina**_._**Chichoru Octobaa**__**, **__**Aria Desu**__**, **__**Hanna Aiko**__**, **__**PL Therito**__**,**__ I, Momo kuro, Summer, __**chess sy**__**,**__ guest, __**deshitiachan**__**,**__ hachikodesuka, __**Aria Desu**__**, **__**Peach Saphire**__, Mochi, __**sora azura**__**,**__ D.M Nela Chan, Raditiya, __**SasuSakuSasoGaa**__, dee-chaan, __**allihyun**__**, **__**chii no pinkycherry**__**, **__**blossom fesasusaku**_, _Tasya, __**International Playgirl**__**, **__**AgthaRitha**__**, **__**, **__**Ukida Haruka**__**, **__**MuFylin**__**, **__**Neko Darkblue**__**, **__**Chichoru Octobaa**__**, **__**Mari Chappy Chan**__**,Rie Saka, **__**Hikari 'HongRhii**__**, **__Guest(3x), Tiya-chan, __**pha chan**__**, **__**Uchiha maiia**__**, **__**chii no pinkycherry**__**, **__**Ukida Haruka**__**, **__**sonedinda**__**, **__**UchiHarunoKid**__**, **__**bluepinkgirl**__**, **__**uchiharuno susi**__**, **__**Neko Darkblue**__**, **__**emerallized onyxta**__**, **__**, **__**Mari Chappy Chan**__**, **__**uchiharuno susi**__**,**__ UchiNami Selvie, __**sora azura**__**, **__**Kadiona**__**, **__**sonedinda**__**, **__**Queennara**_, _**pha chan, **__Ifaharra sasusaku, uchihamadana, __**Brown Cinnamon**__, Kyr Neji, __**cherryemo**_

***Semoga** tidak **bosan** membaca **karyaku***

Palembang, 23 Juli 2013

10.47 _a.m_


End file.
